naruto el usuario de la sacred gear de la emperatriz dragon
by naruto tendo rikudo
Summary: el es un gran guerrero que puede usar 5 tipos de energias diferentes tiene dos doujutsus legendarios y es el jinchuriki de natsumi la youko de nueve colas e imari la loba de diez colas naruto/harem naruto poderoso casi divino NO YAOI y varios cambios de sexo de personaje en otras palabras los que antes eran hombres ahora son mujeres pero no habra mujeres que sean hombres
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto estaba arrodillado con cansancio correspondido después de darle a todos el chakra de kurama para que no les haga daño las multiples bombas biju que fueron soltadas por un lobo gigante de ojos ambarinos con la pupila rasgada pero lo que mas hacia que se le tema era que tenia diez colas que se movían con furia naruto gruño con irritación al ver a la mujer que estaba arriba de la cabeza de el jubi tenia traje de samurái excepto para la espalda donde se mostraba el abanico uchiha con orgullo su buen cuerpo superando al de tsunade en su mejor momento y su rostro de facciones delicadas – vamos naruto-san se que puedes hacer esto mucho mejor tu baile aun no ah sido perfeccionado sin embargo demuestras mucha promesa – dijo suki uchiha viendo a el albo que tenia su cabello callendo como un fregon tenia toda su ropa rota su gabardina estaba destrozada y su chaleco negro sin mangas (igual al de vergil de dmc 3) estaba roto mostrando su cincelado pecho en su mano una o katana de rombos blancos y negros con una vaina azul oscura y broches dorados en su cadera derecha otra okatana solo que esta era lo contraria a la primera tenia el mango con rombos negros y rojos y la tsaya eran negra y el filo de su espada rojo sangre y un broche negro en su espalda pegada mágicamente era una zanbato gris de una altura igual a la kubikiribocho con el esqueleto humano de un lado y demoniaco del otro sus ojos eran iguales que el del pelinegro violetas con anillos concéntricos a la pupila – maldita sea bien no me queda otra alternativa – dijo naruto mientras todos los que estaban tras el asi como gyuki y kurama abrieron sus ojos con horror su aliado y amigo estaba por hacer lo mismo que hiso su padre hace casi 2 milenios – jubi lamento esto pero tu y yo sabemos que no puedo dejarte estar libre mataras a todo el mundo incluyendo a tus hijos – dijo el albo respirando pesadamente al estar reuniendo mucho chakra y los ninjas quedaron confundidos sus hijos eso quiere decir – el jubi es madreeeeeeeeeeeeeee- gritaron comicamente la mayoría de la alianza shinobi asi como los pocos de la banda de akatsuki que quedaba haciendo que naruto kurama gyuki killer bee kakashi y gai incluso suki y jubi tengan un gran goton en sus nucas –e-espera hijo si alguien lo hace déjamelo a mi tu tienes tu vida por delante yo ya estoy muerto – dijo minato revivido por el edo tensei y naruto le miro con tristeza – lo siento tou-chan pero tu perdiste un brazo mediante el chakra ying-yang asi que no puedes regenerar el brazo además si la llevas contigo en unos pocos años volverá y todo será para nada no te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo después de todo tu detuviste a kurama de que haga una locura ahora yo hare lo mismo con jubi-sama – dijo el con respeto por la madre de su zorruno compañero a lo que este bufo divertido – si aunque cuando la selles en ti no te garantizo que este de humor después de que tou-sama muriera ( rikudo es el padre XD) ella le tenia poca fe a los humanos y para que no usaran su poder el la sello en la luna asi no habrían problemas pero creo que me equivoque – dijo el descomunal zorro refiriéndose a que madara logro su cometido y desello a jubi de la luna eso y que el albo debería hacer un gran esfuerzo para ganarse su confianza –por cierto kurama si jubi es tu madre esta duda la tuve con migo que eres homre o mujer – pregunto confundido el albo haciendo que gyuki y kurama se caigan al estilo anime y luego se levanten con venas pulsantes en las cienes y los dientes como tiburón comicamente – POR QUE CARAJOS PREGUNTAS ESTO BAKAAAAAAAAA- gritaron ambos sin sus voces roncas que sonaban mas femeninas ¿femeninas? – ah entonces yo si tenia razón de todos los biju que me encontré por lo que pude deducir 8 son mujeres aunque shukaku no lo se con ese fetiche loco tal vez sea solo una sadica con fetiche a la sangre como anko-sempai – dijo el rubio en su mente y las dos recién descubiertas bijus le miraban con una gota en la nuca y killer bee miraba a su compañero jinchuriki con diversión – oi eight-one esa fue una charla que no debía ser pasada- trato de rapear solo para ser aplastado por la mano de hachibi que suspiro con irritación "porque no me toco un jinchuriki como naruto-kun" cuando termino de decir eso sus mejillas aunque nadie pudiera verla se colorearon fuera del paisaje mental de ambos jinchurikis naruto abrió sus ojos y empezó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad hasta terminar en el sello básico para canalizar chakra – shiki fujin – dijo el albo cuando en doce círculos violáceos apareció la parca tal y como la recordaba de la memoria que le mostro kurama – quien me ah llamado a mi ayudante del rey enma – dijo el oni de piel purpura y naruto parpadeo confundido –espera tu no eres shinigami-sama – pregunto el albo a lo que el ser fijo su vista en el y sus ojos se ensancharon un poco "

- asi que el es por el cual mi señora y sus hermanas están muy interesadas ya veo tiene un gran poder jejeje será muy divertido ayudarle en su camino " para que me as llamado mortal – dijo el ser de piel purpura – mm parca-sama necesito que selle tanto a jubi como a la mujer que esta arriba en mi – dijo el albo por lo que el ser de piel purpura y cuernos asintió – te costara todo tu chakra – dijo serio y el albo le miro con asombro – espera no vas a tomar mi alma – pregunto el chico de la profecía a lo que el ser sobrenatural negó – mis señoras tienen un interés descomunal en ti que no se an interesado en nadie asi antes ni siquiera rikudo-san asi que prepárese uzumaki-san porque después de esto nos telensportare a el reino de kami-sama – recito el ser de piel purpura no antes de meter su mano por el estomago de el rubio y agarro al jubi usando su fuerza de voluntad el rubio logro sellar a la loba de diez colas junto a madara que empezó a desintegrarse y ser absorbido por el albo aunque no se notaba una mirada de odio en cambio se notaba como si mirase con diversión hasta que fue absorbido – bien ya termine – dijo el ser purpura y todos los demás estaban a punto de acercarse al albo pero el les dijo lo que tenia que hacer por lo que se pusieron muy tristes pero aun asi le felicitaron y le desearon suerte y asi fue como naruto uzumaki namikaze sparda sacrifico su vida por asi decirlo para salvar a todo el mundo

Mientras tanto en el cielo 4 mujeres miraban la entrada del reino esperando las cuatro parecían que fueran iguales solo que había diferencias la primera tenia un kimono blanco que no hacia nada para ocultar su bella figura de pechos copa doble D firmes buenas piernas cintura estrecha y caderas anchas también con un buen y firme trasero su bello rostro de ojos azules grisáceos ( como los de matsumoto) nariz de botón y labios rosa su cabellera dorada hasta el final de su culo la hacia perfecta al ojo de los hombres y algunas mujeres la siguiente era idéntica como si fueran gemelas solo que había una diferencia tenia un kimono negro y blanco entreabierto en un poco en su pecho dejando ver su escote tenia el cabello azabache de igual magnitud que la primer mujer su bello rostro de piel palida pero saludable al igual que su hermana pelirrubia y de ojos rojos como kurenai la hacia muy bella igual que su hermana la penúltima tenia el cabello plateado claro como la nieve que le llegaba hasta su buen culo al igual que sus hermanas su kimono era azul claro entreabierto en la cadera izquierda permitiendo ver su torneada pierna asi como su palida pero saludable piel tenia un cuerpo idéntico quisas un poco mas desarrollada si era posible nadie que no fuera jiraiya podría descubrirlo claro si quería ser apaleado siguiendo con la discripcion ella tenia un bello rostro al igual que sus hermanas sus ojos dorados observaban la puerta esperando a alguien que nosotros querríamos matar y la ultima tenia el cabello castaño de igual forma que las demás un buen cuerpo igual a la peliplata su kimono consistía en un kimono blanco con flores de sakura sus ojos jade también con ansias miraban la puerta esperando a que llegue el chico ( que estarán empezando a odiar igual yo y eso que soy el autor) que les había dicho su madre antes de dejarlas acargo que un dia un hombre aparecería enfrentando un gran mal ese chico era el indicado para casarse con ellas cuando callo rikudo pensaron que fue el pero no sintieron ese sentimiento pero cuando nació naruto sentían un pequeño pero creciente sentimiento por el chico a medida que crecia al igual que el sabio siempre fiel a sus creencias y nunca se rindió al fin supieron el era el indicado mientras con el albo con suerte y el ser purpura estaban en un restaurante comiendo o mas bien el albo comiendo el ser purpura miraba al albo con un goton el chico si que comia como si no hubiera mañana sin embargo por su metabolismo hacia que lo que ingería lo convertía en energía por eso el siempre estaba delgado al comerse 30 tazones de miso ramen

Ya en camino a donde se encontraban las diosas que miraban por una esfera mágica (como uranai baba) al albo que iva en dirección de donde ellas estaban junto al ser de piel violeta que miraba con lagrimas anime su billetera que curiosamente parecía una calavera donde el ponía su dinero en la boca y el albo iva con una cara feliz después de lo mucho que comió – ahh que bien con eso recupere el 20 por ciento de chakra – dijo el albo y el ser purpura se quedo petrificado " 2-20 por ciento" pensó con un aura azul sobre el y se encontraba sentado trazando círculos en el suelo y todos los transeúntes le miraban con una gran gota en la nuca

-vamos parca-san aun falta un poco para llegar – dijo feliz el ex rubio y la parca solo le miro y sus ojos brillaron mas escalofriantes de lo que parecían –na-ru-to –san – dijo con una voz escalofriante y el albo se detuvo y se dio media vuelta sin prestarle atención a la gente que se alejaba de el – si – pregunto el y el ser de piel purpura rio escalofriantemente y desenvaino su chokuto – voy a desmembrarte – dijo después de un poco de tiempo levantando su rostro y tenia una cara ridículamente aterradora –meh yamato-taichou asusta mas que tu – dijo el solo para darse la vuelta y entrar a el reino de las diosas y la parca quedo petrificada hasta dejar caer sus hombros en derrota y siguió al albo " realmente le odio " pensó mientras lloraba lagrimas animes

naruto caminaba silvando una melodía alegre mientras detrás de el la parca de piel violácea a lo que el empezó a llamar gin no sabia de donde vino pero se lo dijo y cuando lo dijo por primera vez lo primero que obtuvo fue ser perseguido por el ser sobrenatural por casi todo el reino de kami sacando gotas en la nucas a varias almas transeúntes y algunos guerreros que se les fue permitido permanecer en ese lugar para entrenar y participar en el torneo pero una figura observo con curiosidad a el albo sentía una fuerte y familiar energía que venia de el joven albo heredero de sparda y rikudo ya en la sala las cuatro mujeres por sus nombres conocidos kami yami shinigami y izanami todas esperaban al rubio aun faltaban sus otras cuatros hermanas que dijeron que estarían ahí cuando aparezca por que si no le irían a buscar y lo traerían a rastras quienes eran esas otras mujeres ah solo amaterasu diosa del sol tsukuyomi diosa de la luna susanoo diosa de las tormentas y oráculo diosa del destino y el futuro ( ojo se que es del destino pero no se si realmente es de el futuro ese lo invente yo por si las dudas jejejejeje) ya por estar por entrar el albo junto a su acompañante

pero antes de que entraran llegaron cuatro mujeres que tenían un físico que haría a cualquier hombre morir de un gran sangrado de nariz la primera tenia un kimono dorado como el sol resaltando su bello cuerpo parecido al de kami sus bellas piernas eran abrazadas por la fina tela haci como sus caderas anchas eran exhibidas por el kimono que las rodeaba y delineaba perfectamente sus pechos copa doble D se mantenían firmes y eso que ella asi como las demás mujeres no usaba sostén mientras su rostro de facciones finas y ojos celestes claro junto a su cabellera amarilla que llegaba a su culo carnoso ,mas ardiente que la de el joven naruto antes de ser un desendiente de sparda ella se llamaba amaterasu diosa de el sol luego a su lado con una sonrisa coqueta estaba su hermana gemela que poseía el mismo kimono solo que el suyo era plateado su cuerpo al ser gemela de la rubia era idéntico solo que el de esta tenia pechos copa doble D al igual que kami y su hermana a diferencia del cabello dorado de su hermana el de ella era plateado hasta su culo bien formado ella era tsukuyomi la tercera cargaba con un libro era la tercer hermana de las tres diosas principales siendo la mayor después de kami su cabellos era una mezcla entre rubios y albinos ya que mientras parecía ser rubio tenia una colorizacion media platinezca

Su rostro igual al de su hermana mayor bello y sin ningún defecto sus ojos azules miraban al albo con molestia ya que este hacia siempre lo contrario a lo que ella decía que aria su cuerpo enfundado en un kimono azul marino abrazando su figura de perfectas proporsiones pechos copa DD y estrechas caderas con piernas largas y torneadas asi como bellos labios de color rosa que parecían tener todas las diosas presentes eso y su piel como la porcelana que parecía estar en todas las diosas en distintos tonos claro esta ella era oráculo la diosa del destino y el futuro tenia el cabello rojizo con un mechon ocultando parcialmente el ojo derecho sus ojos de color verde jade al igual que los de izanami su bello rostro era una cosa llamativa eso y que tenia un gran cuerpo igual que todas las mujeres en la habitación eso y que con su ropajes que eran una armadura de samurái muy parecida al de suki al igual que la matriarca uchiha no hacia ningún intento de ocultar su bello y escultural cuerpo que como sus hermanas matarían a cualquier hombre de una hemorragia nasal – one-sama para que nos as traido aquí – pregunto con curiosidad Susanoo mientras las demás miraban a kami esperando que la respuesta saliera de ella que no las decepciono - pues imouto querían que supieran de el hombre de que todas tenemos sentimientos y no lo niegen pude ver como lo observan – dijo ella con una risita mientras todas tenían rubores atomicos en sus rostros pero luego vieron como el albo aparecia serenamente detrás de unas puertas bueno solo su cabeza y arriba de el estaba el recién apodado gin –ahh gomen no sabíamos que estaban en una reunión privada kami-hime-sama jure que oi de los labios de su secretaria de que ahora estaban libres no se preocupen ahora me retiro – dijo el estaba por cerrar la puerta hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de el y junto a gin miraron a las diosas con sonrisas dulces en sus rostros seria una linda escena de ver si no fuera por el aura oscura y muuuuuuuuy aterradora de parte de ellas –naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuun – dijeron con voces dulces demasiado dulces – si- pregunto realmente perturbado con un gran tic en su ceja derecha y una sonrisa nerviosa – ven aquí o te matamos – dijeron ellas y al albo le recordaron a mei-chan el sus pirando abrió mas la puerta y entro aun seguía con sus ropajes rotos ya que se olvido de cambiar dándole una muestra gratis a las mueres que le desnudaban con la mirada bueno el no lo sabia asi que no seria malo al menos para el

45 minutos después

Asi que ustedes sienten atracción por mi – pregunto el albo que estama sentado al estilo indio y las chicas asintieron – y que deveria viajar a otra dimensión paralela – dijo el recibiendo otro asentimiento de ellas – y que devo entrenarme en dos energias que no an sidos demostradas al mundo al menos no todavía –pregunto el recibiendo una vez mas el asentimiento de las chicas

-bien solo tengo una pregunta cuando empiezo – pregunto emocionado y las chicas rieron con un sonido melodioso –ahora mismo – dijeron ellas mientras las puertas se habrían dejando pasar a un hombre de cabello negro que desafiaba la gravedad que y dos mechones que le llegaban a la nariz tenia unos aretes amarillos de apariencia extraña y un gi azul con naranja y una amigable sonrisa – holaaaa soy vegetto y me alegra conocer a mi tatara tatara tatara tatara sobrino ñieto – dijo el pelinegro conseguir una mirada asombrada del albo pero luego se fijo detrás de el y pudo ver que tenia una cola – wow una colaa – dijo el albo asombrado y vegetto miro hacia atrás mas directos hacia su cola – eh si todos los de mi rza la tienen eso te incluye bien chico con el permiso de las diosas aquí yo te entrenare por los próximos dos años en todo lo que se de el ki dijo serio el pelinegro y el albo asintió

-hai oji-sensei – dijo el y vegetto tropezó cómicamente con el apodo de el chico albo frente a el y suspiro "este gaki si que me va a sacar de los nervios "y las diosas rieron de las desgracias del pelinegro

1 año y medio después

-muy bien naruto as aprendido casi todas mis técnicas así como las mas poderosas de mis amigos ahora empezara lo mas difícil- dijo serio el pelinegro – primero se por información explicada por ti que tu puedes reunir energía de la naturaleza bueno esta técnica que te quiero mostrar se llama genkidama me a ayudado s derrotar a personas muy fuertes y espero que te ayude a ti empecemos- dijo el mientras entrenaban

A pasado un año y medio desde que naruto empezó a entrenar con su ¿abuelo?

De 20 generaciones pero la verdad lo dicho por las bellas diosas tenían razón los dos tenían mucha similtud

Por ejemplo su actitud alegre su sonrisa cursi el arriesgar su vida por salvar sus seres queridos y su estomago sin fondo

-bien la verdad me alegra saber que habrá alguien mas que protegerá a la tierra incluso en tu forma normal tu ki me supera en mi transformación de super sayano 3 estoy muy orgulloso de ti – dijo vegetto mientras revolvía el cabello de naruto ahora seguía vistiendo el mismo gi que antes solo que ahora poseía una cola de mono y su cabello creció un poco mas aun podía peinarlo en el volumen que le gusta pero cuando se transforma en super saiyano su cabello adopta una forma diferente( imaginen el peinado de gohan del futuro transformado en super saiyan) aun recordaba la primera vez que se transformo

Flash back dentro de flash back

Habian pasado dos semanas desde que kami le yamo y ahora estaba intentando transformarse en super saiyan ya que según su abuelo era necesario para las siguientes técnicas (play dragon ball z theme 10)

Naruto necesitaba enfadarse para lograr su cometido haci que recordó lo que paso en la guerra la muerte de sus amigos y la impotencia de no poderlo salvar un aura eléctrica empezó a rodearle mientras vegetto le observaba – recuerda que al tranformarte entraras en un estado salvaje después de tu transformación pelearas contra mi en ambas formas para controlarte ahora trata de enfadarte mas eso no es suficiente- dijo el seriamente mientras naruto se enfureció mas como los aldeanos le trataron como orochimaru mato a su figura de abuelo pero lo peor el hombre que se llevo a sus padres dejándolo solo y uso a sus mejores amigos a su antojo – grahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh- rugio el mientras sus ojos se pusieron blancos y su cabello desafio la gravedad al fin logro convertirse en super saiyano- muy bien ahora trata de controlarlo- dijo vegetto sentado al estilo indio y cruzado de brazos y las diosas miraban con un poco de preocupación la sed de sangre que emanaba de el ahora rubio mientras el aura gigantesca que emanaba naruto empezó a achicarse hasta que quedo en una forma adaptada a su cuerpo eso y que pronto se dio cuenta que había gastado demasiada energía empezó a respirar pesadamente – agh lo agh logre – dijo hasta que callo de espaldas sin tocar el suelo ya que vegetto le atrapo y sonrio " va a lograr muchas cosas en el futuro" pensó el con una sonrisa

Fin flash back

Después de eso el siguió entrenando y llego a la segunda fase el super saiyano 2 este poder es aun mayor que el anterior y sus 6 sentidos se aumentan al máximo su cabello cambio en esa forma (imaginen el lock de gohan cuando pelea con cell en super saiyan 2 solo que mas corto) le costo pero cuando lo logro empezó a entrenarse en la tercera fase ai goku le dijo que con un gran entrenamiento podría mantenerlo casi un dia luchando en super saiyan 3 pero para llegar a ese nivel tenia que entrenar como loco nada que los clones de sombra no ayuden eso y entrenar en su paisaje mental al final podía sostener la transformación de super saiyan 3 luchando contra pequeño buu derrotarle y no cancarse había dos transformaciones mas pero goku le dijo que esas tenían que pasar por si solas y que tuviera cuidado con estos poderes ya que solo tenia que usarlo en casos de emergencia

Ahora las diosas junto a un gin que comia palomitas de maíz miraban la pelea de los dos saiyanos ahora rubios sus colas agitándose mientras sus puños se reunian para luego suspirar y darse un saludo de arte marcial signo de respeto el uno por el otro luego de las despedidas

Luego se encontraba esperando a su siguiente sensei cuando apareció en un extraño portal de oscuridad y ojos extraños haciendo que el mire con una ceja levantada esa técnica era muy rara fuera de ello observo a la persona que salió de ese portal era una mujer rubia con el cabello en una coleta de forma extraña debajo de un sombrero purpura con un liston rojo con dos largos mechones con listones rojos que llegaban a su pecho que superaba a tsunade por mucho tenia unos ropajes que el había visto en las mujeres mas ricas en el mundo shinobi vestia un vestido purpura que no ocultaba sus bellas curvas eso y sus ojos violetas sin pupila que brillaban con alegría

-ah yukarii-chan me alegro de verte no as cambiado nada – decía feliz himekara mientras abrazaba a su amiga de mucho tiempo mientras esta también le abrazo haciendo que sus pechos se apreten sacándole un sangrado a gin y naruto tuvo una gota en la nuca " ahora veo para que me sirvió leer todo los libros de ero-sensei " pensó secamente el albo el admitiría que el cuerpo de las mujeres frente a el eran bellísimos pero eso no quiere decir que se iva a sonrojar o sangrar por la nariz ambas mujeres hicieron un puchero por no poder hacer que por lo menos se sonroje – ano disculpe yukari-san – pregunto cortésmente el albo y la mujer de cabello rubio que parecía mas bien fluor – si que necesitas naruto-kun – pregunto ella con una amistosa sonrisa – que es el shakra y para que me servirá – pregunto el mientras se sentaba y miro con curiosidad a la mujer frente a el y ella se rio y se razco la nuca con nerviosismo -pues veras el shakra es una energía intermedia que pueden usar los usuarios de chakra y youkai en tu caso serian de ambas ya que tu al haber tenido a natsumi-chan toda tu vida y ahora a imari-chan – explico ella solo para que el albo tenga un signo de interrogación en la cabeza significado que no sabia quien era imari y yukari se rio tontamente mientras le sacaba la lengua jugetonamente – ella es jubi – explico al fin y el albo asintió – entonces debemos empezar cuanto antes dijo al fin el albo emocionado por tener una tercer energía que controlar

2 años después

Naruto no había envejecido a pesar de que había estado en este lugar por casi 5 años y debería estar llegando a los 21 frente a el se encontraba un pergamino donde el tenia sus cosas mas preciadas el recordaba su entrenamiento con su yuka-chan si al parecer la mujer rubia le agarro cariño a el albo ya que cada vez que entrenaban al observarle ella se sonrojaba y deviaba la mirada o otras veces que ella le abrazaba por la espalda y el le cargaba sintiendo su desarrollada delantera en su espalda

En su entrenamiento logro hasta ahora tres elementos elemento luz elemento oscuridad y el elemento fuego donde 2 de ellas no eran muy comunes al mundo donde el iria el ahora estaba preparándose para ir a este mundo con su ultimo objeto sellado guardo el gran pergamino en un sello de su brazo izquierdo luego se paro y estiro tranquilamente aun seguía vistiendo la ropa que llevo en la 4 guerra ninja cuando yukari le pregunto por que el le dijo por que lo hacía ver muy cool y ella rio ahora estaba frente a las diosas que le sonreían con amor y lujuria retenida – bien naruto-kun es hora de que partas a este mundo – dijo himekara a lo que el albo asintió antes de entrar al portal se dio la vuelta y le hiso una pregunta – solo por curiosidad que fue lo que me habías dicho de la guerra de las tres razas poderosas pregunto el albo a lo que ella suspiro con diversión y le volvió a relatar – que de los tres bandos ya sean angeles angeles caidos y demonios tu puedes aliarte con cualquiera solo ten cuidado – dijo al final seriamente eclipsando su actitud amorosa y dulce a lo que el joven sabio asintió y les dio un pulgar arriba para luego saltar y viajar a el otro mundo – oigan nos olvidamos decirle que su edad se vera reducida a la mitad – pregunto benihime a lo que las chicas adoptaron una pose de pensamiento –nahhh- dijeron a el unisonó haciendo que gin tenga una gota en la nuca " ojala que te cuides naruto-san por que este lugar puede ser muy peligroso" pensó preocupado por su amigo si se llevo todo su dinero en ramen pero luego el se lo compenzo llevándole por dangos

En otro mundo vemos a naruto que se levanta con un gemido y va hacia un charco de agua para ver que el se veía como de 8 años con su cabello blanco callendo como un fegon y sus ojos azules hielo atraerían a cualquier mujer con mas razón si es un infante – QUE RAYOS PASO POR QUE TENGO 8 AÑOS- grito indignado el albo solo para escuchar tres risas femeninas en su cabeza y el solo resoplo

Bien ya traje esta historia bueno ya conocen lo que ai que hacer un pm por cualquier cosa y bueno disfruten chau

Hasta la próxima

Naruto tendo rikudo


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

ahh para no olvidarme la saga de la academia kuoh sera en el cap 3 bien ahora si

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto se encontraba en el techo de su casa meditando curiosamente estaba al lado de la casa de issia, a sus 17 años era observado con lujuria por todo el alumnado femenino ya que de todos los estudiantes el 87 % aprox eran mujeres dejando muy pocos hombres el recordaba cuando tuvo que ir a la primaria eso era un paseo por el parque comparado a la infancia que vivio en su aldea natal

Flash back

El ahora convertido en niño albo gritaba hacia los cielos despotricando sobre diosas perezosas olvidadizas en el reino de las diosas se reian de lo lindo que parecía el joven albo al enojarse

Ya mas calmado camino hasta encontrarse en la ciudad luego el empezó a caminar su musculosa negra con el moño extravagante estaban un pocos rotos producto de unos lobos que intentaron cenárselo terminando con varios de ellos con ojos de remolinos y varios chichones en la cabezas de estos mientras otros huyeron despavoridos de el aura enojada que tenía el albo

Ahora el suspiro después de caminar un poco el miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo para comer ya que su estomago le estaba casi rogando por comida luego vio un puesto de ramen y el sonrio y camino hacia allí leyó el letrero y casi tuvo que hacer esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que su mandibula toque el suelo el letrero decía bienvenidos a ishiraki compartiendo una gran similtud con ichiraku pero el lo negó tal vez seria solo una coincidencia el entro

-ohayo –dijo tranquilamente donde había una chica de 15 años parecida a áyame solo que tenia el cabello negro y los ojos miel – oh ohayo- dijo ella con una voz amable recordándole a su amada onee-chan –que puedo hacer por ti umm – dijo ella por el chico albo donde este sonrio y se rasco la nuca con mucho nerviosismo – soy namikaze sparda naruto mucho gusto y pues quería 15 platos de miso ramen – dijo el con una gran sonrisa y los ojos de la chica se abrieron comicamente mientras su mandibulaa se desencago –ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh estas seguro de injerir eso naruto-chan – dio ella mientras la ceja de naruto tuvo un lijero tic al ser llamado chan ya que el era mas grande que ella " nota mental no darle masajes a las chicas por un mes " pensó el maliciosamente en el reino de las diosas las chicas sintieron una extraña sencacion de que ivan a lamentar algo muy pronto

El padre de ameshi y la misma ameshi miraban con facinacion a ver como el albo comia los platos de ramen a una velocidad moderada el hombre se rio y volvió a preparar mas para el joven guerrero

Medio año después

En una clase se ven a tres niñas dos se destacaban por el color de su cabello que eran rojo y el otro de un negro con un tinte violáceo la otra lo tenia de un color castaño claro las tres eran mejores amigas ellas eran rias gremory , akeno himejima y por ultimo issia hyudou luego todos los estudiantes en especial las tres niñas observaron como la puerta se abrío mostrando a la profesora junto a el albo que no había cambiado casi nada en sus pensamientos luego la mujer se paro en el centro de la clase con el chico albo que miraba todo con una curiosidad serena que no debería estar en un chico de 8 años – clase quisiera presentarles a nuestro nuevo estudiante y compañero de clase adelante namikaze –kun por que no te presentas – dijo la amable mujer con una sonrisa y el albo asintió

-ohayo soy namikaze sparda naruto un gusto en conocerles y espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo calmadamente sacando varias reacciones las niñas chillaron de alegría al ver a el lindo chico frente a ellas mientras los chicos solo le miraron con pequeñas sonrisas ya que se sentía como que seria buenos amigos en cambio las chicas se tensaron al menos dos de ellas " sparda no puede ser se suponía que solo era una leyenda que me contaba onee-sama cuando voy a la cama" pensó rias asombrada mientras akeno miraba con curiosidad en sus orbes violetas a el chico albo " ara ara naruto-kun es descendiente de sparda-sama nunca lo ubiera imaginado" pensó con su casi eterna sonrisa akeno mientras issia se sonrojo a la vista de el albo que estaba frente a ella ( akeno y rias están bajo un hechizo que las hace mas jóvenes en realidad tienen 12 años lo que pasa es que estuvieron estudiando en el complejo de el clan gremory y luego en decisión de su padre y hermana mayor les enviaron aquí aunque su madre estaba mas feliz por que harian mas amigos espero quitar la duda )

Ya en el patio de recreo el albo estaba sentado bajo un árbol comiendo aunque también entrenaba ya que reunia energía de la naturaleza se podría notar por los que conocen ese arte ya que los animales como ardillas y pajaros le rodeaban ya sean en sus hombros en caso de los pajaros su cabeza y falda en caso de las ardillas el comia tranquilamente su ramen mientras todas las niñas incluso de los niveles superiores las tres chicas mencionadas anteriormente miraban a naruto con curiosidad mientras las otras le miraban casi con corazones en los ojos y el albo lo sintió su presentimiento de fangirls el miro hacia la dirección de las chicas y dio una sonrisa nerviosa con un enorme goton en la nuca

" sasuke hijo de puta ubieras caído aquí tu y me hubieras ahorrado la pesadilla de cualquier hombre " pensó el mientras su amigo se rio con una gota en su nuca observando junto a su familia y los demás amigos de naruto lo que ocurria

El albo suspiro esto iva a ser algo muy extraño

5 años después

Ahora el albo miraba todo con tranquilidad el vivía en un apartamento muy espacioso cortesía de todo el dinero que el ahorro mas el de sus padres y su herencia de los uchiha y senju que se lo entrego después de que tsunade falleció y le dijo que lo dejaba acargo de la herencia ese dial lloro por la figura de madre y hermana que tuvo pero el negó con la cabeza ella quizo que el fuera feliz y no se lamentara o si no le patearía su trasero y no iva a ser agradable

El ahora caminaba al mercado la verdad esta noche oscura se notaba que algo muy extraño iva a pasar y lo prometido es deuda tres sombras se cernían ante el mirando hacia arriba vio a dos mujeres y un hombre la mujer de la derecha tenia un gusto raro de vestimenta que le recordaba a anko tenia un lazo de cuero negro que mantenía sus pechos y solo cubria sus pezones después mas abajo usaba una tanga de cuero al menos la mitad ya que el otro lado de atraz parecía vendas su cuerpo muy deseable de pechos de seguro una copa D y caderas anchas vientre plano y piel palida con su cabello largo y negro con sus ojos violetas casi ocultos por el flequillo la mujer de la izquierda usaba algo mas decente un traje tipo gabardina que llegaba hasta la mitad de el muslo mostrando sus bellas y torneadas piernas su cabello azul oscuro y ojos también violetas su cuerpo aunque parezca extraño era igual al de la otra mujer

El hombre usaba una gabardina con sombrero de ala ocultando sus ojos su color de cabello se notaba que era negro el albo miro hacia ellos con curiosidad que tendría un niño de 13 años – saben extraños-san no deverian perseguir a un niño asi por que les tacharían de pedófilos – dijo el albo inocentemente (pfff si como no) haciendo que las dos mujeres se sonrojen y tengan un pequeño sangrado de nariz por lo que podrían hacer pero dejaron esos pensamientos de lado ya que vieron que su compañero que tenia un tic en el ojo y una vena que pulsaba muy fuertemente en su frente

-MALDITOOOOOOOOO GAKI YO SOY UN – grito enojado el hombre solo para que el chico le de una mirada plana – pervertido con complejo de pedófilo y lolicon – dijo sin pestañar haciendo que se caiga de espaldas y las dos mujeres se aguantaban las risas como podían hasta no poder mas y caer si no fuera por sus alas que las mantenían a flote el hombre ya enojado le lanzo cuatro lanzas de luz solo para girar alrededor de el albo y caer al suelo quedando clavadas en el suelo haciendo que las mujeres dejen de reir y le miren en estado de shock y el hombre tenga su mandibula en el suelo y los ojos como platos

-como mierda hiso eso – dijo un poco enfandado el hombre y el albo solo movio un dedo en forma de negación – tsk tsk un adulto no deveria hablar asi o podría influenciar a un tierno niño como yo no cree angel caído –san – dijo el monótonamente y los tres angeles se sorprendieron al ver como alguien puede cambiar su personalidad tan rápido – muy bien voy a mostrarles un poder mas aya de su imaginación - dijo el empezando a hacer sello de manos y terminar en un aplauso -Mugen shōheki senzo doragon – dijo el calmadamente para que una barrera dorada con imágenes fantasmales de los dragones de todos los elementos conocidos aparecieron rodeando el lugar de la inminente batalla y los angeles caidos miraron en temor luego vieron como el brazo izquerdo de naruto cambio quedando como una garra de dragón plateada con una joya safiro y protuberancias desde los costados de color rubi – Shinseina Gia tsume ryū megami – rugio de poder el albo mientras el artefacto pulso en acuerdo – 50 No būsuto – dijo sereno antes de desaparecer de la vista de ellos

y apareció detrás de ellos solo para que el hombre grite de dolor al ser dividido por la mitad su ultimo vistazo fu ver a naruto poner lentamente a yamato en su vaina para el luego desaparecer en plumas negras luego dirigió su mirada en las dos mujeres y cerro los oos cuando los abrió tenían la forma de el EMS de suki y el tranquilo hablo –kamui – dijo simplemente para absorberles y ponerlas en su mundo de bolsillo y torturarles con placer sexual cada 5 minutos solo con cinco segundos de descanso

el luego fue a su casa no después de aplaudir una sola vez y la barrera desapareció dejando solo unas alas negras que se las llevo el viento al llegar a su casa entro a su mundo de bolsillo para ver como estaban sus inquilinas solo para verles amarradas a una cruz con sus rostros sonrojados sus partes intimas muy humedas y sus pezones erectos –bien quiero saber por que intentaron atacarme pregunto simplemente de brazos cruzados en su versión ya adulta mientras las mujeres delante de el le miraron con lujuria amor y sumisión –por que nos mando la hermana mayor de raynare reynella ella quería que te eliminaramos naruto-sama – dijo sumisa y dócilmente kalawarner mientras raynare asintió perdida en un mar de placer solo para las dos gemir cuando el albo manoseo a cada una en sus pechos – y por que querria eso – pregunto un poco molesto después de todo ayaneria (fem azazel)era la líder de los angeles caidos y ella de seguro que no hubiera autorizado eso – por que quería tu sacred gear a si como otro mas – dieron las dos entre gemidos incontrolables y el albo asintió satisfecho para luego chasquear los dedos y las cruses se esfumaron siendo sustituidas por dos sillones comodos mientras el flotaba perezosamente en el aire con las piernas cruzadas ( al igual que gogeta ssj 4 cuando gana una batalla en el dragón ball z ultímate tenkaichi) – bien solo tengo una pregunta que harán ahora – y ellas respondieron casi inmediatamente –QUEREMOS SER SUS SIERVAS ONEGAI NARUTO-SAMA – y el albo suspiro tal vez no debió hacer esto y el se encogió de hombros y saco de una caja que le dejo sparda donde tenia 15 piezas de un brillo narangoso eran piezas de ajedrez pero no cualquier tipo si no que eran para tener de sirvientes a algún demonio o humano y o angel caído el puso un caballero en kalawarner y una torre en raynare luego de los brillos fueron emitidos allí estaban no habían sufrido ningún cambio excepto que sentían mas sumisión y amor por su nuevo amo – NARUTO –SAMAA – gritaron ellas abrazándole y tirándole en el proceso y el albo suspiro esto iba a ser muy problemático

fin flash back

el ahora estaba sentado meditando hasta que las chicas le llamaron para ir hacia la sala

el tranquilamente camino hacia la puerta de la entrada que le llevaría escaleras abajo luego miro hacia su izquierda y vio a issia tendiendo la ropa con su madre ella había cambiado ahora sus cabellos caian hasta su bello y firme culo su escultural cuerpo era casi de las mismas proporciones que de la misma rias siendo este un gran logro el solo les saludo donde las dos mujeres le devolvieron el saludo y luego el siguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban todas las chicas la primera era raynare la segunda kalawarner la tercera era suki que estab devuelta en sus 17 años aunque su figura no se vio reducida luego estaba natsumi junto a imari ambas se parecían mucho solo que imari tenia el color de su cabellos azabache y natsumi rojo escarlata como rias ah y también que la figura de iamri superaba a rias luego había una mujer de igual belleza de que imari que tenia el cabello plateado ella era la compañera de naruto en batalla por ahora su nombre arwen emperatriz dragón su poder era la mayor de las tres superando a sus hermanas menores una estaba en issia mientras la otra estaba en otra chica

había que mencionar que solo usaban delantales pese a la protesta de el albo bastardo con suerte de que eso no era algo apropiado de una dama lo que valio risas de las bellas mujeres elogiando sus actitudes de caballero el solo suspiro y se sento con su mano derecha apoyada en su mejilla miraba a las mujeres frente a el que parecían estar preparando el almuerzo –que pasa chicas –pregunto el perezosamente mientras todas suspiraron el mantenía algo de sus amigos y lo que mantuvo de kakashi y shikamaru fue ser un perezoso y listillo valiéndole pulgares arriba de los dos hombres – fufufufu naruto-kun no deverias ser muy perezoso – dijo imari mientras el albo resoplo y puso su cabeza en la mesa – si no lograron detenerme cuando tenia 11 no podrán hacerlo ahora lobita – dijo el y la mujer solo dio un ronroneo en respuesta ya que ella le encantaba cuando hablaba asi y cuando era el que la domaba en la cama – mou naruto-sama no debería ser tan perezoso – dijo raynare dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos y resaltando sus pechos ya grandes con todas las chicas imitándole haciendo que el albo tenga un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y suspire –esta bien solo dejen de hacer esas cosas obscenas – dijo humilde el pudo haber entrenado con un pervertido pero el no lo era o si

bien aquí termina el cap fiuu fue largo esto si creo que fue un buen material además de haber explicado unas cuantas cosas eso y que es muy diferente a la trama de el anime original pues solo queda decir que nada me pertenece y mándenme un pm si quieren que haga algún otro personaje masculino a femenino eso si yutoo kiba ya será mujer por lo que le deja fuera de esto ojo puede ser un oc creado por ustedes ya sea una angel o una angel caído y no olvidemos una diablesa jeeje les aconsejaría que me den ideas de angeles y diablesas ya que angeles caidos tengo dos y solo colocare una mas bien por ahora me retiro gente disfruten el cap pasen en familia y adiós hasta que nos volvamos a ver en el siguiente capitulo de naruto usuario de la sacred gear de la emperatriz dragon

naruto tendo rikudo fuera

PS: que tal la tortura algunos se esperaban un lemon no jejeje


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto se encontraba en el techo de su casa meditando curiosamente estaba al lado de la casa de issia, a sus 15 años era observado con lujuria por todo el alumnado femenino de la academia kuoh ya que el a veces iba a buscar a issia. Como resultado de que de todos los estudiantes el 87 % aprox eran mujeres dejando muy pocos hombres tuvo que mirar por su espalda esperando cualquier ataque de fangirls que parecía crecer con el paso de los años, el aun recordaba cuando tuvo que ir a la primaria eso era un paseo por el parque comparado a la infancia que vivio en su aldea natal

Ahoa tranquilamente había bajado y después de el encuentro pervertido en el punto de vista suyo –que quieren que yo vaya a donde –pregunto ahora serio sin su habitual personalidad relajada – queremos que valla a la academia kuoh naruto –sama – dijeron alegres las ex angeles caídas a lo que el albo tuvo una gota en la nuca cuando vio como sus pechos se movieron en el aire casi hipnóticamente al menos para gente de mentalidad débil o como su padrino y ex sensei un pervertido sin igual – y por que debería ir a esa cárcel infernal ( vamos cualquiera pensaría eso) – dijo el y todas las chicas tuvieron una gota en la nuca por la forma de el que se refirió a la academia kuou ellas le dieron la mirada que no nadie de el genero masculino se halla salvado su abuelo vegetto su otro abuelo el sabio de los seis caminos y ahora el con un suspiro cansado el hablo –esta bien ire solo dejen de mirar con esos ojos – dijo el es verdad ellas estaban usando los ojitos de cachorros algo que nadie se había salvado

2 años después

Vemos a naruto caminando tranquilo con el uniforme de la academia " me siento como un monigote " pensó frustrado el albo asi era el mucho no le gusto ese uniforme el primer año y no le gustaba ahora en el tercer año eso y que el prefería sus ropas de sabio o su traje (el de vergil ) ocasional que también lo usaba para la batalla el ahora iba con una camisa azul oscura arriba con el chaleco negro de la academia usaba unos pantalones anbu negro y zapatos negros una mano sostenía su mochila al hombro y la otra mano en el bolsillo

detrás de el iban dos chicos uno tenia el cabello plateado y los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa usando el mismo uniforme que los hombres de la academia el era uno de los mejores amigos de el albo desde primaria era ichimaru gin y uno de los caballeros de rias no es que naruto lo sepa a su lado iba un chico de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo usando el mismo uniforme que naruto solo que su camisa era roja su nombre era ken higeneshi ( no se su apellido ya que no recuerdo muy bien street fighter por lo que lo dejare asi ) – mira yo ya empezaba a creer que taichou trabajaría colocando cajas – dijo gin y naruto suspiro el desde la primaria hacían bromas le empezó a llamar taichou al final se rindió de hacerle cambiar de opinión mientras ken resoplo

Divertido – si como no el no es un perezoso o se te olvida como obtenía el puntaje máximo en todas las clasificaciones – dijo el rubio solo para mirar con un goton en su nuca a el ojirrojo que le miro con molestia incluso sus ojos estaban abiertos y se acerco hasta casi su rostro – claro que lo se o se te olvidaron las fangirls las únicas normales eran rias-buch-eh san akeno-san y issia-chan – dijo el casi se le safo el apodo de rias menos mal que naruto no le oyó o eso era lo que el creía y ken pego su frente contra el – y de quien era la culpa si tu no fueras muy indulgente ellas no hubieran seguido molestando – dijo el con una vena pulsante en la frente y rayitos chocaban en sus ojos contra los de gin

que le miraba también molesto solo para los dos caer al suelo y tener un enorme chichon en la cabeza cortesía de dos puñetazos de el albo que tenia una ceja que se torcía con molestia –ustedes deberían comportarse ya que estamos en la via publica nadie necesita de saber de sus fanfarronadas – dijo el ahora empezando a caminar donde los hombres miraban con una gota en la nuca y sus hijas o esposas miraban a el albo con admiración y un sonrojo en sus mejillas para gran irritación de estos que miraban con ojos asesinos a el albo que caminaba ahora seguido por los dos chicos que se sobaban los chichones siempre que el les golpeaba les dolía muchísimo no dieron unos pasos mas cuando escucharon el grito de naruto-kun los tres miraron hacia atrás vieron a issia corria hacia ellos con dos partes de su anatomía moviéndose de arriba abajo dejando a varios hombres en reservas de sangre criticas y a los tres chicos con gotas en las nucas " esas son armas mortales bellas si pero mortales" pensaron sabiamente los tres la chica era issia hyudou una de las chicas que sentía algo por naruto pero no hasta el grado de ser fangirl ella tenia un buen cuerpo de un busto muy poco modesto era de una copa casi doble D por lo menos y varios de los hombres la devoraban con la mirada nada como una ráfaga de instinto asesino de el albo les espante – ohayo naruto-kun gin-kun ken-san – dijo ella feliz solo para parpadear en confusión cuando vio a ken trazando círculos en la tierra con un aura azul y sus dos amigos le miraban con una gota en la nuca " por que a ellos les dice con kun y a mi san " pensó bastante deprimido el rubio y sus amigos suspiraron

Ya estando en la entrada naruto y los demás al lado de el caminaban sus oídos podían captar todo lo que decían

-vaya ese es naruto-sempai es muy lindo – dijo una de las niñas de el primer año mientras sus amigas asentían

- naruto-onii-sama – dijeron algunas niñas de primero haciendo que el albo de el tercer año tenga una sonrisa nerviosa y camino mas rápido mientras sus amigos se reian de sus desgracias y la chica de color castaño solo rio suavemente ella recordaba cada vez que la iba a buscar a el primer año siempre le seguían muchas chicas solo para que el desaparezca con su amiga en un shunshin

Ahora ellos eran observados por dos chicas la primera de cabello rojo como la sangre y piel palida con una figura muy desarrolada de un cuerpo mas grande que issia de pechos casi copa doble D firmes y una perfecta figura de relo de arena su bello rostro era abordado por el sentimiento de confusión y sus ojos verdes azulados miraban al albo con confusión ella le recordaba de algún lado a su lado una chica de misma figura tal vez de pechos un poco mas pequeños y de cabello negro con un tinte violáceo atados en una cola de caballo sostenida por un liston amarillo sus ojos de color violeta miraban con cariño y amor a el albo – akeno – dijo la bella voz de rias gremory y akeno contesto – hai buchou – pregunto la bella mujer – el es namikaze naruto – pregunto ella con confusión recordaba ese nombre de algún lado pero no sabia de donde y la mujer a su lado asintió sin que su sonrisa alegre le abandone –hai namikaze naruto estudiante de 3°C ídolo asi como usted para casi todo el mundo "y un hombre bello con el cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía tener a su lado"- dijo y pensó sin que su sonrisa deje su rostro y la mujer de cabellos rojos asintió

En un cambio de lugar

Vemos a naruto mirando por la ventana actualmente se encontraban en el examen de fin de mes y el lo termino en aprox mente 15 minutos un gran logro claro si no fuera por el coeficiente intelectual de el albo después de tener a tres mujeres que son mas sabias y de mas edad de lo que aparentan no es que se los diga a la cara no quisiera que lo dejen a un paso de la muerte le gustaba su cuerpo sin ningún hueso roto gracias toco la campana y algunos suspiraron otros salieron corriendo salir ya de esta tortura mientras otros golpearon sus cabezas contra sus escritorios con frustración de no haber podido salvar el examen

En la cafetería el albo se encontraba en la rama de un árbol tranquilo comiendo un poco de ramen sin cuidado por el mundo hasta que vio a alguien acercase hacia el era una chica de un año menos que el con el uniforme de la academia resaltando su busto de una buena copa D bellas y tersas piernas caderas anchas y cintura estrecha plano vientre ojos grices rostro en forma de corazón y suaves labios un lunar se encontraba debajo de su ojo izquierdo y su larga cabellera rubia le llegaba hasta su buen formado culo –ano naruto-sempai – dijo ella un poco nerviosa y el albo poso su mirada en ella haciendo que ella se sonroje – oh pero miren quien esta aquí si no es kiba yumi-chan (XD que puedo decir en mis fics yo soy dios o bueno la mayoría de las veces) dime quieres otro enfrentamiento de espadas – pregunto el sereno pero se notaba que estaba emocionado mientras ella se sonrojo un poco mas – um no buchou quiere hablar con tigo es la presidenta del club de la investigación de lo oculto – dijo ella mientras el albo le miro con curiosidad pero se encogió de hombros y salto hasta tocar suavemente el suelo detrás de ella estando espalda con espalda ella no pudo verle " ohh es muy rápido mucho mas de lo que me muestra en el esgrima quie eres realmente naruto-sempai" pensó ella con fascinación y admiración por el chico albo – saa me mostrarías el camino yumi-chan – dijo el albo mientras esta asentía con un sonrojo por el sobre nombre que le dio el albo y fueron en dirección a la sala de reunión siendo observados por una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas con gafas " no es justo rias-chan tiene a naruto-kun yo quería tenerlo " se quejo infantilmente en su mente para luego suspirar

El albo seguía a la bella mujer de cabellos dorados hasta la entrada del club cuando llegaron yumi abrió la puerta donde se podía observar a rias detrás de un escritorio a akeno en uno de los sillones tomando el te y una niña de 15 años con el cabello plateado con dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro tenia ojos dorados y dos broches en formas de osos en ese momento se encontraba comiendo un poco de chocolate

-ehhhh- dijo por lo bajo naruto cuando vio a las tres chicas mirarle una con amor otra con curiosidad y la ultima todavía tratando de encontrar el recuerdo de donde le vio hasta que

Flash back

En una clase se ven a tres niñas dos se destacaban por el color de su cabello que eran rojo y el otro de un negro con un tinte violáceo la otra lo tenia de un color castaño claro las tres eran mejores amigas ellas eran rias gremory , akeno himejima y por ultimo issia hyudou luego todos los estudiantes en especial las tres niñas observaron como la puerta se abrío mostrando a la profesora junto a el albo que no había cambiado casi nada en sus pensamientos luego la mujer se paro en el centro de la clase con el chico albo que miraba todo con una curiosidad serena que no debería estar en un chico de 8 años – clase quisiera presentarles a nuestro nuevo estudiante y compañero de clase adelante namikaze –kun por que no te presentas – dijo la amable mujer con una sonrisa y el albo asintió

-ohayo soy namikaze sparda naruto un gusto en conocerles y espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo calmadamente sacando varias reacciones las niñas chillaron de alegría al ver a el lindo chico frente a ellas mientras los chicos solo le miraron con pequeñas sonrisas ya que se sentía como que seria buenos amigos en cambio las chicas se tensaron al menos dos de ellas " sparda no puede ser se suponía que solo era una leyenda que me contaba onee-sama cuando voy a la cama" pensó rias asombrada mientras akeno miraba con curiosidad en sus orbes violetas a el chico albo " ara ara naruto-kun es descendiente de sparda-sama nunca lo ubiera imaginado" pensó con su casi eterna sonrisa akeno mientras issia se sonrojo a la vista de el albo que estaba frente a ella ( akeno y rias están bajo un hechizo que las hace mas jóvenes en realidad tienen 12 años lo que pasa es que estuvieron estudiando en el complejo de el clan gremory y luego en decisión de su padre y hermana mayor les enviaron aquí aunque su madre estaba mas feliz por que harian mas amigos espero quitar la duda )

Ya en el patio de recreo el albo estaba sentado bajo un árbol comiendo aunque también entrenaba ya que reunia energía de la naturaleza se podría notar por los que conocen ese arte ya que los animales como ardillas y pajaros le rodeaban ya sean en sus hombros en caso de los pajaros su cabeza y falda en caso de las ardillas el comia tranquilamente su ramen mientras todas las niñas incluso de los niveles superiores las tres chicas mencionadas anteriormente miraban a naruto con curiosidad mientras las otras le miraban casi con corazones en los ojos y el albo lo sintió su presentimiento de fangirls el miro hacia la dirección de las chicas y dio una sonrisa nerviosa con un enorme goton en la nuca

" sasuke hijo de puta ubieras caído aquí tu y me hubieras ahorrado la pesadilla de cualquier hombre " pensó el mientras su amigo se rio con una gota en su nuca observando junto a su familia y los demás amigos de naruto lo que ocurria

El albo suspiro esto iva a ser algo muy extraño

Fin flash back

" es Naru-kun como se me olvido" se pregunto internamente " es cierto un año después nos tuvimos que ir porque oto-sama quería discutir de el matrimonio con raizer " pensó ella claramente disgustada de raizer ya que ella sentía una atracción por el albo aunque nunca le volvió a ver sinito que podía tener una conexión con el – ohh pero si es rias-san segunda a heredar el trono de el clan gremory después de su hermana mayor yuki gremory – dijo el mirando directamente a los ojos de rias que se sintió un poco incomoda con la mirada de el albo no es que fuera ni pervertida o maliciosas si no curiosidad – y bien que es lo que quiere una hermosa mujer con alguien como yo -dijo sereno con las manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos se distinguían como divertidos – pues naruto –kun yo pensaba en si querías en unirte a nuestro club –pregunto ella mientras el albo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hablo – y puede un líder de clan unirse a su grupo – pregunto el mientras las tres mujeres menos rias parpadearon con confusión – ano que líder de clan es usted naruto-sempai – pregunto koneko en su tono monótono pero con curiosidad – a el clan sparda por supuesto después de todo yo soy el descendiente de sparda-oji-sama – dijo el sereno y akeno que estaba tomando su te casi lo escupe y el chocolate que estaba comiendo koneko se le resvalo de la mano mientras yumi tenia los ojos como platos y rias sonrio – claro si el/ella lo desea- dijo ella serena mientras el albo asintió y se arrodillo – seria un honor para proteger tanto a mi rey como mi reina – dijo el mientras akeno y rias se sonrojaron – por cierto yo tengo dos amigas que se unieron a mi y quería preguntarte si se podían unir – dijo sereno y rias luego de penzarlo asintió y el albo solo asintió luego de hacer lo requerido – kuchiyose no jutsu – y en un poof de humo aparecieron raynare y kalawarner –ano donde estamos kala-chan – pregunto raynare que estaba vestida con un kimono de batalla que le dio el albo ya que no quería que saliera con sus aniguos ropajes – no lo se ray-chan tal vez fuimos llamadas por naruto-sama – respondió ella cuando una tos les llamo la atención y vieron a su amo que estaba al lado de una mujer pelirroja que le reconocieron como una gremory – naruto –sama que paso no nos diga que tenemos que luchar – pregunto con curiosidad raynare solo para que el albo niege con la cabeza – no las llame para que ustedes dos junto a mi nos unamos a la nobleza de rias-sama- dijo el solo para tener una gota en la nuca cuando rias le envio una mirada que decía que no le dijera con el sama –bien buchou aquí – dijo el mientras rias asintió satisfecha – me pidió si podría unirme a su nobleza y yo acepte y me preguntaba si ustedes también se unirían – dijo el al fin y ambas mujeres asintieron por lo que el sonrio – bien yo diría que nos des a los tres la pieza de peon – dijo el sereno solo para que las chicas menos raynare y kalawarner miraran a el albo como si hubiera crecido una segundo cabeza – pero por que ser peon pensé que querrías otra posición – pregunto rias solo para que el albo sonria – buchou-chan dime cual es la pieza que mas se subestima en esto – dijo el y los ojos de la pelirroja vuluptuosa se abrieron – te suvestimarian y ganarías por que no están preparados para el poder que tienes y el factor sorpresa bien comenzare con el ritual yo rias gremory en nombre de nuestro rey satanas los nombro a ti namikaze sparda naruto ,raynare y kalawarner mis peones – dijo ella mientras las tres piezas iban a los tres en ser presentes de la familia gremory primero entro en kalawarner haciendo que ella suelte un gemido de placer por el contacto de la pieza y ella entrando pero al hacer contacto con la de naruto estas se unieron quedando como la de mas rango dominante aunque ahora servia a los dos clanes algo jamás visto luego paso lo mismo con raynare aunque con naruto fue diferente cuando hiso contacot con el empezó a desprender descargas colosales de youki que fue sentido hasta donde las diosas estaban –mou naruto-kun debe haberse unido a un bando ya – dijo tranquila kami y las demás rieron esperando a volver a ver a su prometido y hacer cosas no aptas para menores con el de regreso a el club de investigación oculta el grupo miraba a el albo que ahora tenia un traje distinto ( el de vergil ) su cabello peinado hacia atrás con unos mechones en su frente dos katanas en su cadera y una zanbatou en su espalda al abrir sus ojos ya no eran los azules palidos ahora eran rojos con un diseño extraño (EMS de suki) para luego cambiar a unos ojos conocidos anillados de color purpura dejando en shock a los presentes incluso a sus amigas ya que nunca lo mostro en sus entrenamientos – será un placer servirles mi rey y reina – dijo el albo con una rodilla en el suelo y su mano derecha apoyada en su rodilla derecha

Fiuuuuu termine el cap y bien que tal me quedo vamos díganlo pero no me masacren que no quiero manchar mi cuarto de sangre la mia no la de ustedes ejejejej

Naruto tendo rikudo fuera


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Después de la reunión con las chicas el albo se encontraba durmiendo auqne se notaba mas como una pesadilla debido a el sudor en su frente y su respiración entrecortada siendo claro que eso no era bueno

Sueño de naruto

-YA BASTA YO NO LES E HECHO NADA NI SIQUIERA SE DE ESTE DEMONIO DEL QUE HABLAN Y AFIRMAN QUE SOY-grito sierto niño de 6 años siendo perseguido por una turba diciendo maten al demonio, vengemos al yondaime o la clásica de todas terminemos su patética existencia antes de recuperar sus poderes kurama hervía si tan solo pudiera salir aria de esto un cráter humeante dejando vivo al rubio y algunas personas al final la suerte del rubio se esfumo cuando hiso un giro repentino cuando fue flanqueado por dos chunins quedando en un callejón sin salida el temblaba como una hoja siendo azotada por un cruel viento el destino no querria que sobreviviera pero el saldría con las de ganar ya verán

-ejejejeje te tenemos engendro del mal – dijo un aldeano sacando unas sonrisas maliciosas en todos los precentes –mm por que no lo violamos haci el aprende su lugar eh chicas- dijo una mujer mayor de unos 29 años cabellos rosas ( les parece conocido) dijo ella sacando sonrisas sadicas y que no deverian estar presentes a la hora de lo que le harian al pobre chico indefenso naruto en cambio temblo mas y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos los aldeanos corrieron mientras los ninjas y kunoichis lanzaban kunai y shuriken a diestra y siniestra dentro de naruto algo se rompió un aura oscura le rodeo tomando un manto pero no era un manto común era uno de malicia y sed de sangre y lo curioso y hironico era que no venia del ser gigante dentro de el si no de su alma que se había creado ( imaginen el aura que rodea a raiden en metal gear rising lo y si lo hare modo jack the ripper por que bueno vamos jack lo consiguió a travez de batallas esto es atravez de estrés postraumático en fin sigamos) el tuvo una sonrisa torcida similar a alucard

El esquivo un espadazo proveniente de un chunin que se adelanto el inconcientemente canalizo chacra en su mano y le atravesó limpiamente

Haciendo que el quede en un grito silencioso dentro kurama se sintió un poco inquieto este poder en verdad era atemorizante y si hacia que el segundo biju mas poderoso(el segundo después de jubi) temblara ni quería saber lo poderoso que seria cuando llegara a la madurez el retiro la mano del chunin que callo hacia atrás atragantándose su propia sangre el tipo tenia una mirada de terror puro naruto en cambio su sonrisa termino ensanchándose y agarro la espada y la puso en un agarre inverso el se puso en una pose encorvada poniendo su mano en la tierra mientras la otra estaba detrás de el con la espada invertida lista para cometer la carnicería –naruto-chan tiene ganas de jugar tu quieres jugar- el repetir su nombre con esa sonrisa torcida hacia que todos se asustaran la mujer de pelo rosa grito o chillo que rompió algunos vidrios y rayo mi monitor condenada perra corrió-FUERA DE MI CAMINO- ella se salvo mientras que los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte después de todo naruto salto con esa voz en su cabeza - MATALOS MATALOS KAKAKAKAKAKKAKAK HASLOS SUFRIR ELLOS NO MERECEN ESTAR EN EL MISMO PISO QUE NOSOTROS NO SE MERECEN NI SIQUIERA RESPIRAR NUESTRO OXIGENO- GRITO LOCAMENTE ESA VOZ AUNQUE ERA FEMENINA-no corran solo quiero mostrarles como el amable señor de la carnicería me muestra como cortar- dijo el con una oscura alegría era cierto aparte de los ichirakus había una carnceria a la vuelta de la esquina donde habitaba un carnicero shinobi retirado y su esposa que era mas joven que el unos seis años ambos shinobi retirados sus dos hijos eran

Dos exelentes shinobis makoto tenia 29 años un shinobi recto y derecho anbu de elite que dicen que sus habilidades tanto tácticas como físicas están a la par de sakumo hatake en su momento y su hija de 21 años de edad mai una gran kunoichi

También llego al almbu con sus esfuerzos pero sobre todo logro encontrar el secreto de la super fuerza de tsunade consuigiendo un chakra perfecto pero eso es otra historia

Al resumen es que la estúpida gente del pueblo vieron que el mocoso demonio tenia gente que le apreciaba asi que intentaron extorsionara al señor carnicero pero el resultado 35 aldeanos 7 genins 5 chunins y 2 jounins fueron enviados al hospital ahora se pensaran fueron el señor carnicero llamado okko y su hijo makoto pero en realidad fueron su hermana/hija madre/esposa que bastante cabreadas le dieron una paliza si mis amigos el poder de la furia femenina haría que el mismísimo rikudo pida piedad de rodillas

En fin ahora naruto iva a despedazar a los 14 aldeanos y 4 chunins

Ajajajajajajajajaj vamos bailen bailen al sonido de mi cuchilla despedazando sus cuerpos- dijo el maniáticamente revanando horizontalmente a siete aldeanos ya y un chunin una ambu femenina con una mascara de cuervo miro con horror y se llevo las manos a la boca ella no podía creer que esos hombres y mujeres habían roto la cordura de ese dulce niño que gritaba con su alegría y infantilismo que sacaría una sonrisa hasta la fría mujer suki uchiha ella rápidamente se transporto mediante un shunshin a parar a el chico que ahora tenia sus ojos un poco apagados y se desmayo ella suspiro de alivio y se lo llevo con ella

Ahí termino el sueño mientras el albo abrió sus ojos y miro al techo sintió un poco de peso en su pecho y vio curiosamente a las chicas que Vivian con el abrazadas unas a llas otras que también le abrazaban a el suspiro y cerro sus ojos " por ellas y las demás las protegeré aunque tenga que sacrificar mis sentimientos en el proceso " pensó el mientras imágenes de todas las chicas que sentían algo por el luego de dormirse preparándose para mañana aunque seria sábado sabia que tendría algunos contratos que hacer asi como introducir a issia a como usar su sacred gear producto de que esa misma noche fue atacada por un angel caído y luego termino uniéndose a la nobleza de rias que se sentía feliz por ver a su amiga de nuevo aunque es muy gracioso destruye las ropas de las personas el pensó en cuando conoció a rias

-ohayo soy namikaze sparda naruto un gusto en conocerles y espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo calmadamente sacando varias reacciones las niñas chillaron de alegría al ver a el lindo chico frente a ellas mientras los chicos solo le miraron con pequeñas sonrisas ya que se sentía como que seria buenos amigos en cambio las chicas se tensaron al menos dos de ellas " sparda no puede ser se suponía que solo era una leyenda que me contaba onee-sama cuando voy a la cama" pensó rias asombrada mientras akeno miraba con curiosidad en sus orbes violetas a el chico albo " ara ara naruto-kun es un chico muy interesante" pensó con su casi eterna sonrisa akeno mientras issia se sonrojo a la vista de el albo que estaba frente a ella ( akeno y rias están bajo un hechizo que las hace mas jóvenes en realidad tienen 12 años lo que pasa es que estuvieron estudiando en el complejo de el clan gremory y luego en decisión de su padre y hermana mayor les enviaron aquí aunque su madre estaba mas feliz por que harian mas amigos espero quitar la duda )

Ya en el patio de recreo el albo estaba sentado bajo un árbol comiendo aunque también entrenaba ya que reunia energía de la naturaleza se podría notar por los que conocen ese arte ya que los animales como ardillas y pajaros le rodeaban ya sean en sus hombros en caso de los pajaros su cabeza y falda en caso de las ardillas el comia tranquilamente su ramen mientras todas las niñas incluso de los niveles superiores las tres chicas mencionadas anteriormente miraban a naruto con curiosidad

El albo suspiro esa fue la primera vez que conoció a rias y las otras 2 chicas el tranquilamente vio que faltaban unas horas para el amanecer donde su presidenta le dijo que quería que se reunan ya que podría ser par medir sus habilidades el no le culpaba después de todo sus reservas de poder superaba a la mayoría de reyes satanas y eso era sin necesidad de transformarse. El albo luego suspiro y se cambio de lugar con un clon que se mantuvo feliz rodeado de las chicas mientras este dormía y el albo original entrenara ya en el dojo demasiado grande para la casa que el consiguió

nada como sellos de espacio que la hacían mas grande por dentro que por fuera el estaba frente a mil clones 100 kage bunshin 100 mizu bunshin 100 raiton bunshin 100 futon bunshin 100 katon bunshin 100 katon bunshin y luego el resto que eran 500 clones de sangre el sonrio mientras activo su EMS que se fuciono con su rinnegan dándole un aspecto mucho mas aterrador y los clones solo prepararon sus respectivas armas – ejejejejeje saaa ikuso! – rugio naruto lanzándose a velocidades de vértigo atacando a 10 clones de sombra con yamato destrozándoles luego el resto de los kage bunshin saltaron hacia el solo para ser repelidos por el shinra tensei luego el esquivo los disparos de pistolas de agua de los clones de agua el sonrio siniestramente –meiton yami no doragon –

dijo el para que las sombras de los clones y de el cuarto formaron un colosal dragón de oscuridad atacándoles llevándose a todos los clones de agua y la mitad de los clones de rayo el luego sonrio y haciendo una cadena de sellos en solo 3 segundos sus manos como borrones – katon gokka Mekkyaku – rugio el después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y soltarle en un muro de fuego atemorizante casi de el tamaño de natsumi en su forma de kitsune el sonrio al ver como su poder exploto llevándose a mas de la mitad de los katon bunshin que hiso que la llamarada crezca y aniquilando a los demás clones de rayos dejándoles solo 50 clones de fuego y 500 clones de sangre que todos sonrieron y empezaron a trazar sellos de manos –katon karyuudan – dijeron unos cuantos mientras otros hicieron otra secuencia de sellos

– futon fyuriudan – dijeron creando un dragón de un viento blanquecino siendo este de un tamaño mas grande y el resto trazaron sellos bastantes conocidos por el albo ya que el los había echo hace unos poco minutos – katon gokka mekkyaku – dijeron para lanzar colosales muros de llamas mientras este solo se quedo viendo como dragones de fuego viento otros de agua tierra hasta de madera y ranton y este solo sonrio mientras sus ojos solo brillaron con misterio los choques de las técnicas crearon una explosión que si no fuera por los sello que estaban puestos hubieran destrozado el sonrio donde estaba parado sus ropas sin ningún daño gracias a el ser colosa de forma azul palido que miraba a los clones de el albo este luego saco a yamato y sonrio una de las cuantas técnicas que creo estaba por demostrarla – darkslayer style Hanten sekai no jigoku no hakai- dijo el mientras en cortes brillantes en todo el lugar se veía borrones que pasaban por todos los clones al final estaba el albo en medio con yamato a medio fundar luego con un suspiro y su cabello ocultando sus ojos hasta que en un sonoro clic casi todos los clones menos los que lograron hacer un shunshin salvaron sus vidas por poco luego el se giro a los veinte clones que quedaban colocándose en una posición de battoujutsu- Dai ichi-shin saibansho – dijo el para que en un parpadeo desenvaino y volvió a envainar su espada cortando a die clones mas dejando solo diez

Para que sufran el semejante poder de su ehhm jefe

-darkslayer style Hayai surasshu – dijo naruto desaparecindo en borrones y en toda la habitación aparecieron estelas que subían hasta los techos ( para hacerse una idea imagine el ataque de vergil en marvel vs capcom 3 fast slash creo que es )

Para solo el quedar en la habitación y miro toda la destrucción que el ocasiono sacándole una gota en la nuca (creo que se me paso la mano de nuevo ) pensó con un suspiro –omnyoton Banbutsu Sōzō – dijo el con calma dejando como estaba sin ninguna sospecha que en ese mismo luga hubo una batalla campal el suspiro y se dirigió a la duchas para sacar la tensión en su cuerpo y respetar a las dos ex

ángeles caídos ya que tendrían que reunirse con su líder en momentos breves el se fijo y vio que eran las 11 de la mañana faltando solo tres horas para la reunión

2 horas y media después se ve al albo y las dos mujeres somnolientas detrás de el

-mou naruto-sama por que nos despertó estaba soñando algo bonito –dijo raynare lindamente mientras el albo tuvo un gotón en la nuca a la forma pervertida de cómo lo dijo ya en la entrada de el club de investigación oculta estaban todos mientras que el albo solo estaba sereno recostado de cabeza el el techo cuando le preguntaron era para mantener su control de energía impecable al generar gotas en las nucas de las chicas debido a que no se esperaban una respuesta como esas luego todas las miradas se posaron en rias que estaba sentada recién había llegado incluso el albo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para fundirse en las sombras y volver a salir ahora de pie mirando a su líder esperando lo que tenían que hacer – bien les llame aquí para decirles que tenemos el deber de acabar con un demonio callejero

– dijo ella seriamente mientras los nuevos miembros tales como las ex ángeles caídos y issia arquearon una ceja en confusión y el albo suspiro – déjame que lo adivine mato a su maestro por razones que me importan un comino y ahora usa su poder sin control matando a humanos y otros seres sin igual – dijo en un tono plano y monótono mientras todos le miraron como si tuviera una segunda cabeza – ano naruto-sempai como logro saber eso – pregunto koneko también en un tono monótono y el albo solo dirigió su mirada hacia ella – pues me encontré con unos ayer despotricando algo sobre absorberme y utilizar mis poderes – dijo el todavía en un tono monótono pero aun no había especificado como sabia de eso –pese a que eran seis mat el ultimo le destroce el alma absorbiendo su información y asi es como se de los demonios callejeros – dijo el con pereza y las chicas que sentían amor por el solo pudieron tener un tic en la ceja cuando vieron como el seguía actuando perezosamente

Bien espero haberte quitado la duda koneko-chan – dijo el y ella asintió a la figura de hermano que tenia ella ( siento decepcionar a el que quiera a koneko en el harem pero yo no soy lolicon si ofender a nadie ) y rias asintió – por ello quiero verles aquí esta noche ya que durante el dia nosotros perdemos mucho poder bien se levanta la sección que disfruten su tarde y tengan cuidado – dijo ella con su amable sonrisa que fue devuelta por los demás ella detuvo a el albo que se fuera – que es buchou – pregunto el albo ahora con un poco de curiosidad mientras rias sonrio

Y le dio un fuerte abrazo haciendo que el se confunda sabia que ella sentía algo podía sentir los sentimientos de los demás ya sean malignos lujuria odio amor y muchos otros pero sonriendo suavemente acaricio su cabellera –maa rias-chan no te preocupes yo también te quiero aunque tengo que decirte algo – empezó el suavemente hasta que su tono se hiso mas grave – yo como ultimo de mi clan tengo que casarme con mas de una mujer asi que quiero que me des tu opinión por que yo prefiero desaparecer antes de que tu o otra persona que tenga sentimientos hacia mi se lastimen – dijo el sereno mientras rias tenia su rostro en su pecho – no me impora si tengo que compartirte solo prométeme que nos amaras por igual – dijo ella mientras le abrazo mas fuerte y el sonrio levantando su barbilla azul palido se reunió con azul verdoso – te lo prometo ria-hime – dijo el antes de darle un beso el cual ella devolvió con amor

Okey el cap de hoy ah terminado ya saben si quieren preguntar algo solo manden un pm bueno me voy a dormir hasta luego y buenas noches para todos XD

Naruto tendo rikudo fuera paz gente


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard asi es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por que ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor de el legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

El albo besaba con amor a la bella mujer pelirroja mientras esta se abrazaba fuertemente a el como si quisiera fundirse con el terminaron de darse ese beso dejando una fina línea de saliva que les unia naruto miraba con amor a rias mientras la chica estaba sonrojada y coloco sus manos en las mejillas –ohh que vergonzoso – dijo ella solo para dejar escapar un eep cuando el albo le abrazo por detrás y ella suspiro de placer solo por sentir la cálida aura de el albo pero el luego se aparto haciendo que ella suelte un gemido de protesta – ne rias-chan tengo una pregunta – pregunto el albo mientras la bella pelirroja le observo con atención – si que es Naru-kun – dijo ella dulcemente mientras se sentaba – pues querrías tu y akeno-chan venir a mi casa voy a preparar el almuerzo y quería saber si ustedes querrian venir también – dijo el mientras el rostro de rias se ilumino –si quiero aunque no se que diría akeno – dijo ella

-yo también ire buchou – dijo alegremente akeno saliendo de dios sabe donde mientras el albo asintió –bien sosténganse de mi – dijo el sacándoles miradas confusas a ambas chicas pro se encogieron de hombros tocando el hombro de el albo el puso su dedo índice y el medio en su frente y desaparecieron en un borron en menos de un segundo quedaron frente a la casa de el albo donde ya les esperaban raynare kalawarner y suki las tres con ropajes de criada francesa sacándole un goton a el albo y las otras dos chicas tuvieron un sonrojo por lo escotado que estaban – ehhhh que onda con los trajes de criada – pregunto el albo con una ceja arqueada y su cabeza inclinada mientras tenia una mano en su mento como si admirase a las tres mujeres – pues somos sus sirvientas naruto-sama y nos gustaría demostrarte nuestro amor y devoción por ti – dijeron ella a la vez sacándole un gran goton a el albo " no se si sentirme asustado o excitado " miro hacia abajo y noto que empezaba a tener una entrante erección " excitado" pensó sarcásticamente y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro sin que la misma kami sepa su erección por que si estas chicas lo veian de seguro que no saldría de la habitación hasta que todas ellas estuvieran en verdad satisfechas suspirando el albo entro a la cocina y empezó a hacer el almuerzo pese a las protestas de las chicas que querían ayudarle solo obteniendo como respuesta – ustedes descansen déjenme mostrarles mis habilidades de cocina – dijo el mientras ellas se resignaron aunque secretamente querían ver como su amigo/amor secreto/maestro les cocinaría

30 minutos después se ve

En la mesa un gran almuerzo cocinado por el albo donde imari y natsumi junto a arwen se mate rizaron para probar la comida de el albo cuando dieron un bocado sus ojos quedaron con estrellitas –sugoi es delicioso – dijeron todas para empezar a comer y el albo comia serenamente pero a un ritmo rápido después de comer ellas estaban sentadas en la sala de estar conversando principalmente giraba en torno a cierto albo mientras este estaba en su paisaje mental viendo una puerta que el pensó que nunca veria ahí se encontraba un ser que fue mucho mas sádico que su lado oscuro al parecer era el pero a la vez no era el suspirando pensó " voy a tener que enfrentarle ya que esto puede ser muy problemático si decide controlarme " el toco el sello y se desvaneció abriendo las puertas dobles vio algo que hiso que se ponga en guardia

– ajajajajajjajajaa- sono una risa sadica y de una alegría retorcida mientras naruto solo miro a ambos lados hasta posarse en una gran roca donde había una mujer tenia una gran figura pero lo que le llamo la atención y fue lo que le asusto es que ella pareciera una versión femenina de el pero con el cabello hasta la cintura con algunos mechones en su hermoso rostro esos ojos azules palidos les observaba con sadismo y hambre de batallar ella usaba un traje idéntico al sullo solo que en vez de ser pantalones negros era una falda y sus botas eran de cuero negras con tacones su camisa negra era escotada y su escote superaba a tsunade en su mejor momento – ajajjajajajaja pero si no es mi contra parte dime disfrutas de la vida mm- dijo ella cruzándose de piernas dejando ver sus bellos y tersos muslos – puede ser solo por curiosidad quien eres tu – dijo naruto levantando su mano y señalándole acusadoramente – y por que pareces una versión femenina de mi mismo – dijo el con fastidio

Mientras la mujer sonrio y salto de donde estaba sentada haciendo que desaparezca como si fuera un espejismo camino poniendo una influencia en sus caderas que se movían sensualmente ella paso sus suaves manos por el cincelado pecho –fufufufu eres un ser interesante pero como decirlo tu eres mi contraparte – dijo ella mientras su mano iba hacia el sur pero fue sujetada suave mente pero firme por el otro albo que le miro serenamente – no se quien seas pero voy a pedirte que no hagas cosas indecentes – dijo el mientras ella sonrio y fue hacia el medio de ese lugar donde se materializo un sillón y ella se recostó sensualmente dejando ver un poco mas de su bello cuerpo – entonces para que viniste aquí si no vas a tener diversión con migo hmm-pregunto ella sensualmente mientras el albo solo se sintió violado por la mirada sensual que le desnudaba con su mirada

..

..

..

..

Después de unos momentos de silencio el albo hablo

-Bien que quieres que hagamos para que nos llevemos bien- y ella sonrio aun mas mostrando sus colmillos mas largos –ven naruto –kun – dijo ella suavemente y el albo asintió llego donde estaba ella y le agarro de el cuello de su camisa ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el ahora su gabardina no estaba dejándole ver su escote y sus torneadas piernas se encontraban a un lado de las caderas de el albo

ALERTAAA LEMON POR FAVOR NO ME DISPAREN SI NO ES BUENO DISFRUTENLO

Ella se quito la camiseta dejando ver su piel palida como la porcelana y sus pechos de una casi copa doble D de pezones rosados ella luego con impaciencia arranco la camisa de el albo dejando a este con una gota en la nuca al ver la mirada de lujuria animal que tenia en sus ojos " wow ella si que esta excitada mejor es darle una dosis para que se calme" pensó el albo para en un movimiento rápido y haciendo que la chica de cabellos blancos suelte un eep ahora ella se encontraba debajo suyo

-bien naruko-chan voy a hacerte mi mujer – dijo el albo mientras ella sonrio pervertidamente

-ohh mi contraparte piensa violarme una y otra vez mmmm casi no puedo esperar – dijo ella lamiéndose los labios y el solo la beso y ella gimió en el beso debido a que el albo empezó a amasar sus pechos sacándole dulces gemidos que el nunca creyó oír salir de ella – mm naruto-koi mas – dijo ella mientras el albo solo pellizco suavemente sus pezones enviándole un placer que dejo convulsiones en la alba que solo podía gemir sin contro debajo del albo que la trataba como si fuera una de las mas grandes de las princesas el luego empezó a mamar sus pezones juntos los lamio y chupo mientras ella ahora se salió del con un shunshin y quedo detrás de el quedando ahora en una tanga de encaje negro ella sonrio mientras agarro los pantalones de el albo y su objetivo se encontraba debajo de sus bóxers

que ya tenia una gran erección presente ella se lamio sus bellos labios y retirando la prenda del albo su miembro salió en toda su gloria erguido firmemente y grande ella solo tenia los ojos ensanchado y un poco de saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios – itadakimasu- dijo ella alegremente antes de engullir el pene del hombre frente a ella hasta la mitad y lamiéndole por el tronco la cabeza con su mano izquierda ella empezó a masajear sus testículos y la otra la uso para darse placer ella misma ella levanto la vista hacia su amante que tenia los ojos cerrados y un pequño sonrojo en sus mejillas saliendo de ves en cuando un gemido de total satisfacción de sus labios y ella sonrio saco el miembro de la boca y le di un poco de bombeo y lo volvió a introducir , naruto se sentía en el séptimo cielo la boca de naruko era abrazadora y tibia eso y el masajeo en sus testículos el no aguanto mas tomando suavemente la cabeza de la peliplata introdujo todo su miembro en la garganta de la mujer soltando todo su esperma que ella bebió todo con avidez solo quedo un poco en su barbilla que lo lamio después de que naruto quitara su miembro de su boca ella ahora se levanto y chasqueando los dedos se encontraban en un cuarto donde la cama era de finas sabanas y las decoraciones iva de grandes

pinturas que fueron creadas con el avance de la humanidad ella se recostó en la cama y con un gesto de un dedo señalándole al joven legendario se acerque que con gusto el cumplió se acerco y arrodillándose al pie de la cama quito suavemente la tanga mientras besaba sus tersas piernas luego empezó a lamer la humeda

entrada de la mujer que con sus delicadas manos acariciaba la cabeza de su hombre – eso naruto – kun sigue lamiendo lo haces tan bieeeeeeeen – termino ella con un gemido mientras el albo lamia la entrada de su amante que con cada lengüetazo se hacia mas y mas húmedo ya pasado unos minutos ella empezó a sentir esa sensación antes de correrse – naruto – kun yo .. yo – no pudo terminar cuando solto sus fluidos en el rostro del albo que lo bebió con hambre le recordaba a la miel y no tenia idea porque no pudo seguir reflexionando ya que la mujer frente a el le agarro por los costados y le dio vuelta quedando ella arriba y el abajo ella sonrio y empezó a besarlo y el siguió poco después luego de estar besándose con ella – naruto- kun por favor quiero que lo metas te necesito dentro de mi – dijo ella dulcemente mientras el asentía y poco a poco alineo su pene en la entrada de la mujer de cabellera blanca entro despacio para que la vagina se moldee a la forma de el nuevo amo de esos terrenos ya introdujo hasta que llego a una barrera miro a naruko como si le pidiera algo con la mirada y ella asintió el siguió y la barrera fue eliminada naruto al fin era uno con ella y ella le entrego su virginidad a su posible amor – ah ah naruto – kun se siente bien no – pregunto ella mientras el miebro salía y entraba el solo sonrio hasta que de una estocada entro en el utero de ella haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen y suelte un gemido un tanto salvaje meintras una sonrisa tonta se abria paso en su cara y sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y el amor por el chico delante de ella acercando sus labios a los de el lo beso por tercera vez y el ya sintiendo que no iva a poder durar mas disparo su carga haciendo que ella de paso se corra ambos respiraban pesadamente ella se recostó en la cama mientras naruto salía suavemente de ella que por cansancio ella solo atino a quedar recostada en las finas sabanas el solo sonrio mientras ahora alineo su pene en la entrada de su trasero mientras ella solo habría grande sus ojos azules con miedo

-e-espera n-naruto-kun por ahí noooooooooooooooooooooooooo-dijo ella en un gemido de dolor cuando el albo con suavidad entro en su trasero y el solo sonrio –naruko-chan cuando dije que tu ivas a ser mia me refería a que ivas a ser todaaa mia – dijo el mientras ella solo pudo gemir cuando su cuerpo se acostumbro a el albo –ahhh naruto-kun tan grande – gimio ella de placer mientras el albo solo siguió el vaivén con sus caderas luego tomo de las caderas a la mujer de cabelleras blancas y la puso sobre su regazo y siguió introduciéndose dentro de ella mientras amasaba suavemente sus pechos y jugaba con sus duros pezones –ahh naruto-kun adoro tu pene siento como si no podre estar un solo dia sin el mi amor mi macho ahh dame mas de tu maravilloso amor – gimio de placer meintras giraba un poco su cuello y el albo se beso con ella teniendo una batalla de lenguas en el proceso ella se sentía tan llena cuando lo sintió el albo quito su pene dentro de su trasero valiéndole un gemido de protesta solo para gemir fuertemente cuando se introdujo en su vagina en su lugar llenándola rápidamente y atravesando su utero sacándole un gemido animal de ella –AHHH SI SI MAS DAME MAS ATRAVIESAME CON TU MARAVILLOSO PENE DAME MAS MAS – dijo ella perdida en un mar de placer y el albo de una sola estocada se introdujo en lo mas profundo soltando toda su carga dentro de ella y ella solo pudo arquear su espalda con su vista mirando a el techo con una mirada perdida saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y un rostro orgásmico mientras ella termino arriba de el respirando pesadamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de el albo con delicadeza – bien ahora podremos estar el uno con el otro sin que nos matemos verdad- dijo el albo mientras ella rio suavemente

-claro tan solo quiero que me des mas de tu amor – dijo ella mientras el albo solo sonrio y besaba su cuello y ella gimio suavemente mientras empezaba a dormirse por el cansancio

El solo pudo negar con la cabeza la arropo y con un beso en sus labios que aun estando inconsciente le devolvió el beso el se vistió y dejo el paisaje mental dejando a una mujer feliz y satisfecha atrás

Bien gente este es el cap de hoy espero que disfruten el cap de hoy por que me tomo mucho tiempo y dedicación en fin no se cuando publicare asi que estén atentos bien solo tengo unas ultimas palabras que decir antes de ponerme a mirar anime an visto la batalla en el manga de naruto shippuden el hijo de puta de óbito resistió el ataque combinado de las dos mitades de kurama asi como naruto y minato ya quisiéramos nostros hacer eso bien me despido naruto tendo rikudo fuera

PS: cuando quieren que sea la batalla contra raiser y díganme que poderes deberá usar el albo tengan en cuenta que el puede utilizar youki chakra shakra ki y mana o magia como lo vean ya que el usa elsacred gear bien hasta la próxima

Naruto tendo rikudo fuera

PAZ XD


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard asi es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por que ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor de el legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Salió de su mente y abrió sus ojos tranquilamente para ver que se encontraba nuevamente en su dojo el suspiro y se puso de pie haciendo que sus articulaciones estallen dándole un suspiro tranquilo ya caminando salió por la puerta de el dojo

En la noche

Ellos habían estado conversando y haciendo bromas por desgracia el tiempo paso muy rápido y ahora todos se encontraban frente a un tipo de mansión abandonada los sentidos desarrolados de el albo le advirtieron de que ese lugar parecía tener el olor de sexo sangre y muerte el estrecho los ojos y camino detrás de el grupo vigilando cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa llegaron a las puertas que fueron mandadas a volar por la "amigable" koneko que seguía teniendo un rostro indiferente y el albo tuvo una enorme gota en la nuca " por que me parece familiar ah si hazla mas alta ponle el cabello rubio y es una joven tsunade-baachan " pensó el un poco nervioso de que su figura de madre se reuniera si fuera posible con koneko seria muy aterrador – ajajajaja mmm siento un aroma poderoso será dulce o será amargo jajajajajaja- rio una voz al final de el pasillo donde salieron un par de pechos y luego salió una mujer de mediana edad cara bonita y lacio cabello negro podría ser atractiva si no fuera por la figura monstruosa de la cintura para abajo ella luego observo a todos en la sala pero luego puso los ojos en el albo y dejo salir un gruñido animal –sparda!- grito ella mientras arremetía a ellos y saltaron lejos de ella pero el albo no –naruto-sama/naruto/naruto-kun- le gritaron sus amigos y chicas que sentían afecto por el y el solo abrió los ojos mostrando el rinnegan - shinra tensei!- grito el para mandarla como una bala hacia atrás generando que choque contra la pared haciendo que casi se derrumbe -Hanarete itami o shitte iru – dijo el sombríamente mientras camino hacia el demonio callejero y atraves de los agujeros en el techo notaron como se nublo el cielo sabiendo que el tenia un gran control con los elementos " naruto-kun no iras a usar ese jutsu o si " le pregunto natsumi mientras una sonrisa de el gato de Cheshire se formo en el rostro de el albo " claro que lo hare se lo merece por pensar atacarnos a mis amigos y a mi " pensó el en su cabeza y las tres poderosas mujeres dentro de el suspiraron

-raiton Kaminari no kami no sabaki – dijo el albo mientras un rugido se escucho en el cielo y después un rayo gigante cayo sobre el diablo siendo rostizado y apenas consiente –s-sparda – dijo con enojo y odio aun en dolor y el albo se giro y empezó a caminar – buchou te lo encargo -dijo el albo y la mujer pelirroja salió de su asombro y asintió – yo rias gremory en nombre de el clan gremory te elimino a ti demonio callejero!- dijo ella mientras en un circulo de su clan salió disparada un disparo de destrucción dejando solo cenizas pero el albo sintió otra energía algo extraño y lo sintió cuando aparecieron plantas medias humanoides asi como los espantapájaros ( son los diablos mas fáciles de matar en el devil may cry 4) – que rayos son esas cosas – dijo ken mientras se ponía en su pose de pelea mientras gin dejo caer su sonrisa de siempre y desenvaino su espada – al parecer sintieron mi poder y vienen a por mi no es que me sienta arrogante pero al parecer no les agrada que yo tenga el mismo aura que sparda-oji-sama – dijo naruto mientras desenvaino tsuki-akai mostrando su filo de color sangre gin y yumi se sintieron emocionados por que podrían ver a su amigo/ amor secreto mostrar sus habilidades de esgrima pero lo que el hiso después les dejo con a todos con las mandíbulas en el piso incluyendo a koneko el albo apuñalo su espada en el suelo y un tipo de aura rogiza como si fuera gelatina se expandió atraves de todo el lugar -Jigoku no pitto!- rugio el albo y para el asombro de todos absorbió a todos los enemigos en ese pozo y luego explotaron en un profundo fuego extenso que salió por el techo sin embargo eso alerto a otro ser ya que vieron una puerta de aspecto extraño que

empezó a tener un tajo de color anaranjado de donde salió un ser que asusto a casi todos Su apariencia es de un centauro gigante con cara de león, su parte inferior del cuerpo con escamas, una parte superior del cuerpo humanoide con un par de alas de fuego (aunque nunca vuela con ellas por lo que no es seguro si son alas o si es sólo la forma en que adoptan sus llamas), y tiene la cara de un león coronado con cuernos de toro, todo cubierto en llamas. Él utiliza una gran zweihander como espada de fuego que es fácilmente cerca de tres veces más alta que el albo. Debido al tamaño de su espada, su ataques tienden a ser lentos, pero con un gran rango de ataque y fuerte

(Pónganle pley ah baroque and beats de devil may cry 4) El albo que se encontraba mas cerca empezó a caminar y paso junto a berial sin que ambos se miren –hace mucho que no vengo al mundo humano probablemente 4000 años atrás – dijo el ser gigante solo para que el albo chasque los dedos y todo el fuego alrededor que fue creado por la aparición de berial se esfumo –que raro hace 4000 años no habían humanos como tu – dijo berial dándose vuelta y miro directamente a el albo y vio la espada en su hombro derecho asi como las katanas envainadas y enganchadas a su cinturón vio que tenían una gran potencia demoniaca – noticia de ultimo momento fosforo andante yo no soy humano y ya que no importa si lo pregunto por que no te largas otros 4000 – dijo el burlonamente

–SILENCIO- rugio el ser blandiendo su espada intentando empalar a el albo solo para que este lo detenga con rebellion haciendo lo mismo y luego mandarle a volar cuando berial fijo su mirada no lo encontró – para ser un insignificante ser tiene mucha fuerza – dijo el mientras el albo que estaba sentado en su cola – no me digas que se te ablando el corazón que lindo de tu parte pero yo no bateo para el mismo lado no es mi culpa que tu puerta trasera este abierta para cualquiera – dijo el albo en su cola abanicándose con la mano con una mirada perezosa en su rostro y berial que gruño amenazadoramente agito su cola para intentar quitárselo sin excito para al final asotarlo pero el albo ya estaba haciendo un doble salto mortal para al final quedar parado en uno de los escombros sacando el fuego de la gabardina – bien lagartija previsto a que no quieres irte voy a tener que eliminarte – dijo el solo para que berial ruga en desafio y se lanze hacia el y el albo sonrio abriendo los brazos una figura fantasmal se formo primero el pecho luego los brazos y al final se formaron los pies ese fue el susanoo completo de el albo parecía un samurái con el espejo yata en uno de sus 4 brazos mientras en los otros tres estaba yamato en una figura fantasmal la otro era la espada totsuka y la ultima era la espada celestial castigo divino que fue usado por la mismísima susanoo luego se la dio a el albo que este felizmente la acepto pero continuando berial se detuvo – esa espada noo como la as obtenido! – grito con furia y temor

con los demás yumi dejo salir un grito de asombro que alerto a todos y rias le pregunto –que pasa yumi-chan – dijo ella mientras la chica saco un libro de quien sabe donde y mostro una imagen de la espada en uno de los brazos de el susanoo era larga de casi metro y medio tenia el mango dorado con un filo platinado y a su lado su vaina era plateada - la espada castigo divino creada por la

mismísima susanoo se dice que puede matar a mas de mil demonios de un solo sablazo si cae en las manos expertas – dijo yumi cuando vio como las tres espadas de el albo cortaron en berial creándole varios cortes –ghaaaaaaaaaaaa – se escucho el rugido de dolor proveniente de berial – la batalla esta por llegar a su fin puedo sentirlo buchou no le queda muchas energias – dijo akeno aun con su tono dulce pero se notaba que estaba en su modo sadica ya que desde que vio pelear a el albo se lamia los labios

como se podía ver berial había perdido el poder de sus llamas ya que estaba apagadas – bien te doy la opción de volver por donde vinistes o te extermino tu decides – dijo el solo para que berial le mire con furia

-jamas ya me retire una vez contra el no lo are de nuevo con su decendienteee!- rugio para verse cubierto por llamas y luego lanzarse hacia el albo con la boca abierta pero el solo suspiro y saco a ombra y le pego un tiro terminando en unas cuantas chispas – tch yo esperaba algo mas que unas simples chsipitas – dijo perezosamente solo para guardar su pistola y acercarse hacia donde estaba la esfera naranja y la toco viéndose envuelto en un brillo cuando desapareció todso vieron con fascinación el arma que estaba en el hombro izquierdo de el chico de cabellos blancos era de un aspecto demoniaco como una calavera de color plateado oscuro ojos rojos y un brillo oscuro tenia dos pares de alas apuntando hacia el suelo el albo suspiro con la rosa en la boca y luego en un movimiento rápido salto creando 3 pares de espadas de color rojo oscuro y las lanzo en impresionantes maniobras todas fueron enterradas en la puertas hasta que solo quedo una en la mano de el albo que sonrio y la lanzo quedando milimétricamente en el medio luego termino en una pose de vaile de flamenco con la rosa en la boca – y asi todos satisfechos y tu – dijo el mientras aplaudió y las espadas menos la de el medio fueron explotando dejándole en forma de corazón-quedas libre-dijo el mientras lanzo la rosa todas las chicas tuvieron sonrojos en sus rostros por las posiciones sugestivas y los chicos tenían curiosidad por el arma Y el albo sonrio con una sonrisa que le dio muy mala espina a los chicos - me gusta mi nuevo juguete jejejjeje- dijo y rio mientras los chicos se alejaron unos pasos de el

Termine el cap bien díganme como quedo ya saben si quieren algo manden un pm nos vemos por cierto espero que les guste jfuentes y rolando gracias por las ideas y el apoyo XD


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard así es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por qué ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor del legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap por cierto guest en si lo pongo por que ella no recordaba bien de donde era pensó que era familiar además solo fueron tres veces el recuerdo la primera cuando el llego la segunda cuando rias pareció conocerle y la tercera cuando el albo empezó a recordarle

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

El albo bostezo mientras perezosamente miraba a una docena de demonios callejeros de clase A alto a S bajo que podría darle a otros muchos problemas sin embargo para el solo seria como poner un león contra una hormiga el suspiro y se dio la vuelta donde había una niña de 10 años que había sido raptada por los demonios intentando profanar su inocencia el busco en su mente donde sería su casa cuando llego fue abierta por una pareja joven de quizás 30 años el albo solo les sonrió mientras les entregaba a su hija y ellos la abrazaron fuertemente mientras la familia soltaba lagrimas de alegría el se dio media vuelta y camino tranquilamente – espere tenshi-san!- grito la niña y el albo solo rio ligeramente se dio media vuelta observando la niña que estaba abrazando una muñeca le dio un fuerte abrazo – gracias muchas gracias tenshi-san – dijo ella mientras el albo solo le palmeo suavemente la cabeza

– maa maa no hay problema niña para la próxima no te alejes mucho de tus padres – dijo el mientras ella sonrio y asintió feliz corrió con sus padres el solo hiso una señal como saludo ( parecida a la de goku) – bueno yo me voy cuídense – dijo alegre mientras desapareció en la tele transportación instantánea ya en un bosque cerca de donde el vivía curiosamente era el parque donde se enfrento a sus ahora dos amigas y futuras esposas no es que el sepa había una extraña bruma rodeando el lugar dándole un aspecto macabro y siniestro el albo miro como dos mujeres que flotaban en el aire de color rojo hacían poses sugestivas el tuvo un tic en la ceja ese demonio que se escondía le subestimaba aumentando chakra a sus ojos el

rinnegan salió a todo explendor –bansho tennin – dijo el atrayendo a el ser que se ocultaba lo que se encontró le hiso arquear una ceja tenia el aspecto de un sapo demoniaco ojos rojos y una especie de cristales rojos que abarcaban desde la espalda hacia la cola – valla ahora veo por que te escondes ya que esa es una cara que solo una madre podría amar – dijo el albo con cara de poker mientras dagon rugio soltando en el proceso baba y una ventolera helada dejando la gabardina de el albo que le cubría ( similar a lo que hizo dante)

-uy lo siento herí tus sentimientos – dijo el fingiendo ignorancia mientras el ser solo salto hacia el intentando tragarle solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el devil bringer que le dio de lleno en el rostro mandándole a volar aterrizo de bruces en el suelo –gaahhh no lo entiendo si su poder es mucho mas bajo que el mio como puede ser que me supere – dijo el ser solo para que el albo arto de las estupideces y balbuceos en punta de vista de el que soltaba el renacuajo salto y le partió en dos con rebellion haciendo que se convierta en hielo para que después explote dejando una bola blanca en donde le mato dirigiéndose hacia el albo este solo extendió su mano y se vio envuelto en una luz cuando la luz desapareció había un maletín de aspecto demoniaco en su mano –mmmm interesante como debería llamarte ah si pandora eso estará bien – pregunto con curiosidad y el maletín pulso de acuerdo y el albo asintió tranquilamente justo cuando estaba por irse

Sintió como si era transportado hacia un lado cuando termino estaba frente a una estatua de un hombre de barba larga y tres ojos que empezó a brillar – AJAJAJAJAJAJA quien hubiera pensado que sparda tuvo otro descendiente para destruir – dijo una voz que venia justo de la ¿estatua? – oi cabron deja de insultar a sparda-oji-sama al menos era normal no un viejo cabron de mármol como tu – dijo el albo enojado solo para ver con azombro como se destruía la estatua quedando ahora el ser fuera –jajajaja ya me preguntaba por que no podía salir resulta que quedo un descendiente un pequeño error cuando te destruya podre destruir a los 8 reyes satan – dijo el sin saber que dos de los 8 reyes eran las hijas de su antiguo general – noticias de ultima hora viejo tu solo eres un chiste sin valor apenas si le llegas a los talones de ichibi-chan – dijo el albo a lo que enfureció a mundus no es que el albo lo sepa pero ahora mismo se estaba enfrentando a un ser que cambiara su leyenda como guerrero – TE ATREVEZ A BURLARTE DE MI MOCOSO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES- dijo furioso solo para que el albo sonria e invocando sus alas que eran un ala de angel mientras la otra de murciélago haciendo incapie en sus poderes de luz y oscuridad – yo soy uzumaki nañikaze sparda naruto nidaime rikudo sennin sandaime jinchuriki de natsumi youko y nidaime jinchuriki de imari fiel peon de rias de la familia gremory y tu peor pesadilla – rugio el soltando su poder al 10 por ciento aprox dejando a mundus sudando " quien es este chiqillo fácilmente nos supera a mi y el tonot de sparda como puede ser eso posible"

en un lugar lejos de la inminete masacre XD

mou eso es lo que yo llamo poder – dijo serafall leviatán en su traje de anime al parecer ya sabemos quien fue la quien introdujo a rias a las puertas de esa maravillosa cultura ( sean sinceros que nadie los criticara todos amamos el anime) ella era una mujer de una gran belleza cabello negro en dos coletas como el jutsu sexy del albo aunque el nunca lo volvió a usar tenía un pecho comparable a rias y una linda figura de reloj de arena sus ojos violetas miraban con atención a la pantalla donde los reyes con palomitas y sodas veían a el albo darle la pailza de su vida a mundus a su lado estaba el hermano mayor de rias igual que su hermana tenia el color de cabello rojo y ojos verdes azulados estaba animando la batalla con una bandera que decía ´vamos naruto en rojo´ (que ni siquiera yo se de donde salió y eso que yo cree esto XD) llevaba puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas. A su lado reina y esposa hermana menor de la reina de la hermana gemela del rey Lucifer actual ella como su hermana llevaba un traje de criada francesa su cabello atado en un moño japonés y dos mechones largos caían en su frente tenia una esbelta figura al lado de su hermano que miraba a el chico que su hermanita menor había estado enviándole cartas miraba con fascinación cuando mundus le lanzo una esfera mas grandes de las que creaban los biju el albo solo con un movimiento lo quito de su camino y salió disparado contra la pared y estallo

la chica era de unos veinte años se parecía a su hermano pero su cabello era mas largo sus ojos del mismo color que el también su cuerpo mas desarrollado que su hermana menor se encontraba bajo una yukata blanca con flores de cerezo de color rojodetras de ella estaba la hermana mayor de la esposa y reina de el actual Lucifer su nombre grayfia que tenia dos coletas con listones azules en el final de su espalda asi como dos enmarcando su rostro que llegaban hasta su busto de tamaño similar a rias al lado de la mujer pelirroja habían dos chicas de veinte años por lo

que se podía ver eran gemelas ambas estaban con trajes que eran de cuero una era rojo y negro mientras la otra tenia azul y negro ( si quieren saber la imagen esta en mi perfil solo cambien los colores rojo por azul y viceversa ) ambas eran yumiko y misara sparda las hijas de sparda fueron las que sellaron a mundus hace casi 1 milenio por que no tenían el poder suficiente en ese tiempo sin embargo ahora era diferente el suigiente era un hombre de veinte años con un traje de estilo victoriano ojos rojizos naranjas miraban al albo con ganas de batalla detrás de el su reina y esposa negó con la cabeza a los gustos de su esposo y rey contra oponentes fuertes sentada con

las chicas era yukari con la misma ropa que tubo cuando entreno con el albo y a su lado estaba su reina y amiga ran que vestia con el kimono que siempre tenia solo que de color violeta y un sombrero que tenia arriba de sus orejas de zorro asi como las nueve colas zumbando tras ella

al final estaba un hombre de 35 años cabello negro y barba de candado miraba con interés disimulado el esgrima de el albo que parecía mas bien una danza sanguinaria – jojo ese chico si que sabe usar la espada ya quisiera yo volver a ser tan joven y que no se me apague la juventud – decía con una actitud jovial el hombre aunque tuviera 35 el tipo casi llegaba a los 3 milenios siendo este el mas viejo de todos en la sala logrando luchar en las dos guerras que hubo entre las tres razas

de vuelta en la batalla

el albo observaba como quedo el aspecto de mundus era lamentable – eso es a lo que mas vas a llegar que lamentable mejor quédate ahí y lámete las heridas como el perro que eres sabiendo que un chico de no más de 18 trapeo el piso con tigo – dijo el albo para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar para salir por donde vino solo para sentir como el poder de mundus subia el se dio la vuelta y le vio con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro – jajajajaja si muero al menos te llevare con migo – grito el solo para que el albo le de una mirada inexpresiva – yo no bateo para ese lado no es mi problea si tu dejes la puerta trasera abierta para cualquiera – dijo el indiferente mientras en el lugar de los reyes diablos

-ajajajajjajjajaj! No tiene precio mirenle la cara eso fue muy gracioso – decía Sirzechs al igual que los otros dos hombres que se partian de risa las mujeres en cambio reian un poco mas sofisticadas o tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros todo era asi hasta que se sintió algo siendo golpeado miraron hacia donde estaban sirzechs y alucard para verlos a los dos con chichones en la cabeza y sus reinas sobándose los nudillos – comportese sirzechs/alucard-sama tiene que dar la imagen – decía yasuki la hermana menor de grayfia y seras victoria reina y esposa de el rey de los no muertos asi como uno de los reyes

Ya con el albo de nuevo miro perezosamente el ataque levantando su mano izquierda apareció su sacred gear -Denryoku no sakugen – dijo perezosamente y la joya brillo de un color dorado reducciendo el ataque a una misero tamaño de bola de baloncesto dejando con la mandibula en el piso a los hombres y las mujeres arquearon una delicada ceja con curiosidad – que rayos as hecho – grito enojado mundus viendo que su plan no había funcionado como el quería que funcione

-mi sacred gear me permite hacer varias cosas ya deriva de el poder de la emperatriz dragón eso y que es muy problemático ponerse a explicarte los ataques ya que para que explicar si puedo usarte como muñeco de pruebas- dijo el albo mientras miraba a mundus como si fuera un nuevo saco de boxeo

Ahora mismo solo había un pensamiento en su cabeza "MIERDA"

Bien termine el cap expero que les guste y si decidi sacar ahora a mundus pero no se preocupen pondré otros enemigos fuertes para el albo si desean mándenme un pm para que coloque el personaje malo o como quieran bueno nos vemos gente paz y buenos días por que aquí son las 6 de la mañana me voy a dormir XD

Tendo rikudo fuera

PS: a que no esperaban a las gemelas hijas de sparda y como fue que perdieron sus espadas bien solo dire esto cuando sellaron a mundus dejaron las espadas como bloqueo en las naciones elementales siendo un punto extrategico de sellado pero cuando el albo logro su accesión al haberse encontrado con sparda y toda la cosa termino siendo un heredero de sparda ojo no estará relacionado familiarmente con las dos hijas de sparda ya que sparda le dio su poder pero nunca lazos de sangre mas bien podrían considerarse a lo mucho como primos lejanos entre el y ellas espero sacar las dudas


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard así es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por qué ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor del legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap por cierto guest en si lo pongo por que ella no recordaba bien de donde era pensó que era familiar además solo fueron tres veces el recuerdo la primera cuando el llego la segunda cuando rias pareció conocerle y la tercera cuando el albo empezó a recordarle por cierto no deje claro ken es una torre mientras gin sera peon pero el tiene una gran habilidad para la espada al haber entrenado con el albo y los dos tienen varias técnicas de combinación las cual no revelare porque es sorpresa y me siento muy perezoso para eso XD

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

El albo observo a mundus que casi no tenia poder mientras los reyes del hades estaban impresionados ya que el albo había gastado solo el 10 por ciento de su poder y eso era decir mucho – saaa es hora de que vayas a dormir reliquia antigua – dijo el albo con pereza mientras mundus tuvo una vena palpitante en la frente y los lideres de los diablos se partian de la risa pero cuando vieron el ser fantasmal detrás de naruto las dos hijas de sparda abrieron mucho los ojos en shock –ese es el devil treager – grito en shock yumiko mientras misara vio detalladamente se parecía a su padre en sus días de general – n-no puede ser naruto-san tiene la forma diablo igual que oto-sama – dijo asombrada misara mientras todos miraron en shock

-muuuy bien diría que fue un placer conocerte pero estaría mintiendo – dijo el albo mientras al lado de la manifestación espiritual salió el susanoo haciendo que los diablos traguen en seco el poder que irradiaba era irreal – te presento una de mis técnicas finales la danza sangruienta de el susanoo – dijo el albo para desaparecer en borrones siendo este un acto muy bien elogiado ya que los usuarios de el susanoo no puede aumentar su velocidad debido a la fatiga que les llega y en el campo de batalla eso puede ser la muerte todos miraron con asombro como el albo en borrones cortaba a mundus de todos lados hasta que le clavo la espada celestial en el pecho donde todos abrieron los ojos con asombro – no sabía que un diablo puede ejercer una espada creada por la líder de los ángeles - dijo kisuke kempachi mientras miraba con emoción los sablazos de el albo par el final levantando las tres espadas con la figura completa aplastando la figura de mundus el albo luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero cuando estaba por salir saca a ombra y apunta en la frente de mundus que se había lanzado contra el lo cual fue a una velocidad que cualquier caballero querría llegar a obtener –hasta nunca vejete – dio el albo pegándole un tiro con energía oscura y energía luz haciendo que este suelte un rugido de dolor para luego desaparecer quedando solo una esfera oscura como la noche en su lugar

El albo extendió la mano y se vio envuelto en un brillo oscuro cuando termino se le vio con una gran katana al hombro tenia un diseño raro (imaginen la espada de inu no taisho de inuyasha soounga) el filo de la espada era oscura mientras tenía una joya azul en medio de la espada y una violácea en el mango – oh la espada infernal del dragón de la destrucción que extraño yo pensé que el viejo me daría algo de menor calibre no es que me queje compañero – dijo el albo cuando vio a la espada pulsar en protesta mientras los reyes tenían su mandibula en el suelo – el acaba de domesticar una espada que francamente casi nadie puede tocar salvo inu no taisho y algunos diablos de clase doble S ese chico tiene mi respeto como espadachín y guerrero – dijo kisuke mientras las chicas se rieron a la actitud de el hombre y los otros dos hombres resoplaron

Con el albo – mm veamos gokuryuha!- grito el dejando salir un gigantesco tornado que arrazo con todo mientras el sonrio y agarro la vaina para la espada y la puso al lado de rebellion – con esta espada ya tengo cuatro espadas eso será problemático ahora necesito entrenar para que balla con mi tai-kenjutsu – dijo el albo al parecer el hacia movimientos combinados con rebellion yamato y tsuki-akai ahora con sounga el debería entrenar mas " espero que me uses bien naruto-sama" dijo una voz femenina y el albo arqueo una ceja confundido " sounga " dijo el albo en su mente y siguió caminando por el portal pero luego fue mandado hacia su paisaje mental

Frente a el se encontraba una mujer en un traje de sacerdotisa que no hacia nada para ocultar su voluptuoso cuerpo comparable a la de la biju de 10 colas su cabellera negra flua hasta su espalda y tenia tres marcas rosadas en su frente sus ojos color miel miraban hacia el albo que le miro confundido "ano quien eres por que yo siento que tu alma es poderosa y pura no comparable a lo que otros dicen" dijo el albo mientras la mujer rio con una voz melodiosa si se lo preguntaban

" yo soy la encargada de velar por esta espada naruto-sama y al parecer tu poder hace resonancia con mi poder por lo que puedo ver tu eres un sabi o me equivoco " pregunto ella inclinando la cabeza a un lado y el albo negó diciendo que estaba en lo correcto " por amor a dios es que nunca puedo dejar de meterme en cosas extrañas" pensó el albo sin recibir una migraña ya que el era el elegido de dios al menos de su mundo y tenia poderes tanto oscuridad como luz después de charlar un poco mas con midoriko el se retiro de su paisaje mental mientras la mujer ahora introducida al harem de el albo no es que el sepa que tenia varias mujeres que le tenían en la mira

el albo salió del portal y ahora se dio cuenta que ya era de dia como vio que era sábado y no se reunirían hasta mas tarde el desidio salir a caminar como estaba profundamente en sus pensamientos no vio la persona que choco con el haciendo que esta caiga –ouiii esto es vergonzoso – escucho decir de una voz femenina miro hacia abajo y tuvo una gota en la nuca era una chica de 16 años tenia un traje de monja asi como un velo blanco aunque se le podía ver su cabello rubio tenia unas botas marrones con patrones semejantes a X cuando la ayudo a levantarse vio que tenia la piel de porcelana y ojos verdes con inocencia tenia un pecho de una gran copa C – yo lo siento hermana no miraba por donde iba – dijo el tranquilamente mientras la chica rubia solo negó de una manera comica mientras movia las manos –n-no tiene de que preocuparse umm – dijo ella – oh siento no haberlo dicho donde están mis modales soy namikaze naruto a sus servicios – dijo el albo mientras hacia una reverencia – y usted es – pregunto el con su amable sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonroje – s-soy asia argento mucho gusto naruto-kun – dijo ella mientras el albo asintió y llevo sus maletas como un caballero mientras caminaban por el parque algunos transeúntes vieron como el albo llevaba las cosas de la chica de cabellera rubia y pensaron que ya casi no habían caballeros como el joven frente a ellos

-wahhhhh- vieron a un niño que estaba sosteniendo su rodilla en dolor y asia fue hasta el se arrodillo y con una amable sonrisa dijo- no te preocupes además eres un niño debes ser fuerte – le dijo ella dulcemente mientras los anillos que tenia en sus dedos brillaron verdes curando la herida de el niño el brazo izquierdo de el albo pulso de poder y el le miro extrañado " al parecer ella tiene un sacred gear debo vigilar que los ángeles caidos no le intenten hacer daño porque si se les pasa por la cabeza les exterminare" pensó el mientras sus ojos se volvieron en el rinnegan

Ya después de salir de el parque el albo invito a asia a un restaurant por haber chocado con ella aunque ella dio que no era necesario el insistió ya cuando comían y ella le conto la historia de su vida el albo tenia una mirada en sus ojos que era tristeza pero una determinación inquebrantable el luego le conto de su infancia y le hablo de donde venia incluso le dijo lo que era de sus poderes y ella le miro asombrada y lo mas gracioso era que ella le creyo y le miro con estrellitas en sus ojos cuando el creo un porta servilletas con la creación de todas las cosas

Ya en la puerta de la iglesia el albo miraba a asia que ella le miraba feliz aunque triste porque su amigo se iria – no te preocupes y piensa lo que te dije – dijo el albo con una sonrisa serena mientras ella asintió feliz el le había ofrecido que sea el obispo de rias claro debería preguntarle a ella pero después de saber que asia tendría el healing crepúsculo la aceptaría además asia tendría amigos lo que siempre quizo el camino hasta que entro en un callejón y desapareció sin dear rastro de que estuvo en ese lugar

Ya en la reunión de club las chicas miraban en shock a el chico que amaban con sounga en su regazo limpiándole mientras perezosamente masticaba un palo dango en su boca – saben – dijo el de pronto con una voz perezosa haciendo que todos salgan de su trance – si se quedan mirándome como si fuera el mismo kami que bajo a la tierra para decirte que chuck norris esta tras de ti mejor hablen – dijo después de dejar el paño a un lado y dejar a sounga que fue abzorbida por el en chispad de color negro – por cierto buchou encontré a alguien interesante que podría unirse a tu nobleza – dijo el albo mientras miraba por la ventana estaba oscureciendo y rias observo a el albo con curiosidad – oh y quien podrá ser – dijo ella – su nombre es asia argento creció como yo una paria un poder que no tenia control sobre este algo que le marco sin embargo ella siguió fiel a su camino con la frente en alto eso y que es monja – hablo el albo sin mirar los rostros de los demás que tenían reacciones comicas ya que estar cerca de alguien reluigioso como monas o exorcistas hacia que los demonios pierdan poder – entiendo pero por que quieres que se una – pregunto rias y el albo sonrio y giro ligeramente su rostro – por que ella me recuerda a mi eso y que tiene un sacred gear el healling crepúsculo – dijo el albo mientras miraba hacia la ventana y rias asintió

Ya después de haber convencido a su amiga/novia el albo caminaba hacia una cas donde se encontraba una persona que pidió hacer su contrato ya cuando llego vio que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta el entro sin quitarse los zapatos ya que el se estaba por ir además sintió como si una barrera estuviera en el lugar

Entro a el cuarto y vio a alguien despedazado con sangre por todos lados

-ahhh nada como matar a un maldito que hace tratos con los demonios de mierda – dijo un chico de cabellos plateados sentado en uno de los sillones el albo le miro con una mirada inexpresiva mientras saco a ombra y le disparo en la frente solo para ver como la bala no le hiso daño " un regerador tch esto podrá ser interesante "

-oh un demonio de mierda mira que entrar asi bueno no importa soy freed y yo sere el que mando tu puto culo a la madriguera de donde salistes – dijo mientras sacaba una espada de luz y una pistola –ja mira quie habla el sacerdote-wanabbe que le copia a stars wars que pasa tu fuerza es débil que necesitas reforzar tu camino – dijo el albo con una sonrisa sadica mientras el sacerdote sonrio y le disparo solo para que el esquive y dispare tres disparos y saco a rebellion que choco con la espada de luz sacando varias chispas en los sablazos que se daban uno a el otro – nada mal para un demonio de mierda – dijo el sacerdote sádico mientras el albo solo se rio – nada mal para un perro callejero – dijo con burla el albo dándole una patada en el estomago de el sacerdote que se estrello contra la pared el iba a ir cuando escucho un grito cuando miro hacia atrás vio a asia mirando con las manos en la boca y lagrimas en los ojos luego ella le miro –n-naruto-kun fuiste tu – dijo ella asustada de que su amio hubiera echo eso solo para que el niegue con la cabeza – no fue el – dijo señalando a freed que se sobo la cabeza de dolor el albo abrazo a asia con una sola mano mientras freed se levanto y abrió los brazos cuando un portal se abrió arriba de el – jajajajaj no podras con los ángeles caidos que saldrán de aquí –dijo el solo para recibir de lleno un golpe de eldevil bringer que le mando por el portal donde venían los ángeles caidos y chocando con ellos cerrándole en el proceso luego el albo se transporto a el club de investigación oculta con asia a el estilo novia que tenia un sonrojo de vergüenza cuando llego todos le observaron y vieron a asia – bien ya regrese y les precento a asia argento – dijo el albo tranquilamente mientras las chicas iban y le saludaban los chicos solo cabecearon en respuesta al final rias decidió hacerla su obispo y ahora los ángeles caidos no podrían tocarla ya que se encontraba bajo protección de la familia gremory

En la puerta de la casa de el albo estaba naruto con rias y asia las ultimas dos con sus cosas el ofreció a que se queden ya que su casa tenia para tener mas personas de lo que aparentaba

El luego vio como rias y asia dialogaban con las demás inquilinas de su casa el solo sonrio tal vez el destino les sonreiría a ellos en un futuro próximo lo que no se dieron cuenta era el pájaro de aspecto extraño vigilándoles

Bueno hoy termino lamento para los que querían que fuera la pelea en la iglesia pero yo le quería dar un toque diferente además me puso triste cuando asia muria si que no le iba a poner de nuevo en fin ahora empezara el partido contra zona y si se puede en el cap nueve se empezara la saga contra raiser se que muchos esperan que el albo trapee el piso con el creeanme yo también XD bien nos vemos

PS: no se esperaban a sounga eh


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard así es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por qué ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor del legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap por cierto guest en si lo pongo por que ella no recordaba bien de donde era pensó que era familiar además solo fueron tres veces el recuerdo la primera cuando el llego la segunda cuando rias pareció conocerle y la tercera cuando el albo empezó a recordarle por cierto no deje claro ken es una torre mientras gin sera peon pero el tiene una gran habilidad para la espada al haber entrenado con el albo y los dos tienen varias técnicas de combinación las cual no revelare porque es sorpresa y me siento muy perezoso para eso XD

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Naruto miraba por la ventana como se acercaba el mediodía ya que estaban en clase de ingles algo que le daba pereza estudiar aunque el siempre saco notas muy altas justo cuando iva a seguir observando la naturaleza agacho la cabeza para ver como un libro de tapa dura golpeo a ken que estaba detrás de el recibiendo de lleno y callendo de una forma comica con una pierna extendida que tenia espasmos de ves en cuando cuando giro su cabeza vio a su profesor que estaba delante de el con una mascabra oni tras ella y una sonrisa amable asi como el aura oscura todos los estudiantes estaban acurrucados juntos – namikaze –kun por que no estabas prestando atención a mi clase – pregunto retsu unohana (sin comentarios) y el albo que estaba leyendo un libro de técnicas de luz levanto la vista – mm ah dicho algo retsu-sensei – dijo perezosamente para que todos queden petrificados y giraron la cabeza casi mecánicamente para ver a retsu solo reir suavemente – fu fu fu fu tu y tus pequeñas bromas asegurate de estudiar puedes que seas uno de mis estudiantes destacados pero eso no quere decir que debes aflojar – dijo ella mientras le palmeo la cabeza y le puso una paleta en la boca mientras el albo solo rio y recogió sus cosas y salió – gracias por la paleta retsu –sensei – dijo el feliz para salir caminando tranquilamente y todos dejaron salir el aliento que no sabían que tenían

Ya en el patio del club de la investigación oculta el albo se encontraba solo con su camisa sin el chaleco arriba frente a el koneko y ken siendo este ultimo mirándole con ganas de golpearle – bien esto será un entrenamiento naruto-kun esto será solo mano a mano o como tu le dices taijutsu bien hajime – dijo rias después de dictar las reglas saltando hacia atrás las chicas observaban un poco alejadas mientras gin se encontraba recostado en una de las ramas las chicas estaban sentadas aunque a asia se le veía un poco nerviosa pronto vieron a el albo tomar una postura ( la de goku medio en dragón ball budokai tenkaichi 3) – bien quien es el primero – dijo el albo solo para que ken salte con una patada voladora que el albo intercepto y le mando a volar a un árbol haciendo que este choque y se quede con remolinos comicos en los ojos –ahhhh alguien vio a el camión que me atropello – gimio el en dolor meintras su amigo de ojos rojos que estaba en las ramas del árbol se ria divertido por cómo iban los acontecimientos – bien koneko espero que no cometas el mismo error que ken debes esperar hasta que tu contrincante haga el primer movimiento eso te dara ventaja para ver sus aberturas y idear una táctica – dijo el para ahora obtener la pose goken haciendo que todos le vean confundidos parecía que tenia aberturas cuando en realidad era lo contrario koneko salto y trato de darle una patada de hacha solo para que el albo esquive con maestria – kage buyo – dijo el tranquilamente mientras las hojas parecían bailar a su alrededor y koneko no pudo defenderse de todos los ataques que vinieron aparente de todos lados ella salió derrapando pero se mantuvo firme luego el albo esquivo el shoryuken de ken y de un salto se alejo de ellos el luego rio de una forma que alertaba de un peligro

– muy bien veamos como esquivan esto konoha ryiujin – dijo el albo mientras en un tornado verde claro que dejo una gran ráfaga de viento que levanto las faldaas de las chicas sin embargo koneko se mantenía en monotonía viendo hacia su figura de hermano mayor cuando algo asombrozo paso el konoha ryujin tomo la fora de un dragón que salto solo para que ken revl uno de sus ataques – hadouken! – grito el lanzando el ataque que choco con fuerza contra el dragón de podrr puro sin embargo siguió de largo chocando cntra ken y koneko que les dejo lastimados e inconcientes el albo suspiro y se dirigió hacia ellos tranquilamente dejo salir su modo biju controlado y transfirió su chakra a ellos curándoles las heridas y logrando que ellos despierten y luego ken sarandee de el cuello a el albo – hijoputa sabes lo doloroso que es eso por que no lo pruebas en ti mismo – dijo comicamente mientras el albo solo le hiso una llave de cabeza – ya deja de ser un bebe solo lo use al 25 por ciento de su capacidad – dijo el solo para que koneko frunza el seño – entonces no confias en nuestras abilidades nii-san – dijo ella monótonamente pero se le notaba que se encontraba herida – para ada el konoha ryujin no se debe tomar a la ligera si quisiera podría rivalizar con el poder de destrucción de el hermano mayor de rias ya que mi ataque despedaza a mis enemigos usualmente lo uso cuando tengo varios contrincantes nada serio – dijo el albo mientras todos tuvieron gotas en la nuca

Ya en la sala donde se reunian se encontraban todos hablando hasta que en un golpe en la puerta le saco de la charla que tenían todos con un adelante sona con toda su nobleza el albo observo y vio que habían varias de las chicas de el grupo de

La pelinegra observaban a gin y ken asi como a el como si fueran un pedazo de carne y ellas un grupo de lobas hambrientas – oh zona –chan a que se debe la visita – dijo rias mientras sona solo movio sus lentes – pues venia a mostrarte mi nuevo peon saji presentate- dijo ella mientras el chico rubio asintió

-Mucho gusto gremory rias-sempai es un placer conocerle asi como los demás – dijo el mientras ella asintió con una sonrisa y les dijo que se presenten – mucho gusto soy raynare peon de buchou – dijo ella feliz mientras kalawarner dio un paso hacia delante – soy kalawarner peon de buchou u placer conocerles – dijo la chica de cabellos azules mientras volvia al lado de la chica pelinegra luego asia tímidamente dio un paso hacia delante – m-mucho gusto s-soy asia argento obispo de rias-buchou – dijo ella mientras los demás vieron a el albo que estaba sentado de piernas crusadas y meditando abrió solo un ojo para ver sus ojos celestes de hielo y miro a saji y dio una leve sonrisa – mucho gusto sona-sama es un gusto conocerte asi como a toda tu nobleza y también me complace ver otro peon como yo –rio el albo mientras saji solo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado –ahh sempai cuantas piesas usaron en ti – dijo el con curiosidad podía sentir el poder que irradiaba el albo superaba a las dos diablesas sin esfuerzo y eso era escalofriante – uno – dijo simplemente mientras todos en la nobleza de sona tuvieron su mandibula en el piso hasta que tsubaki hiso una pregunta – p-pero como tienes un gran poder se hubieran necesitado mas piezas – dijo ella asustada e intrigada por lo que acababa de suceder – pues simplemente suprimi mi poder hasta el uno por ciento – dijo el tranquilo mientras todos se sorprendieron por eso – que quieres decir – pregunto sona intrigada por el chico delante ella – eso suprimi mi energía para que solo sea un peon no había necesidad de que ojou-sama gastara mas – dijo simplemente antes de que un circulo de la familia gremory apareció debajo de el y desapareció – ara ara al parecer naruto-kun se salvo por ahora fufufufuf- se rio akeno con una mano en la boca y ken y gin optaron sabiamente alejarse de ella ya que cuando entraba en modo sadica asustabaa a cualquiera

Ya naruto cuando llego a su destino se encontró en una casa donde parecía que no había nada fuera de lo común bueno excepto algunas cosas antiguas de colección y esas cosas luego vio detrás de el a un hombre de unos veinte años con un kimono verde y sandalias japonesas de cabello negro pero con flequillo de color amarillo sus ojos violetas miraban con felicidad pero también le miraba con orgullo e envidia? – oh akuma-kun as venido – dijo el mientras caminaba alrededor de el albo y este le miro con diversión –saa tu eres azazel el líder de los ángeles caidos junto a tu hermana maor que manda sobre ti – dijo el mientras el le miro en shock para luego reir a carcajadas –ejejeje me tienes ahí akuma-kun sin embargo como lo supistes tan rápido – pregunto el a lo que el albo suspiro – puedo sentir la energía de todas las personas – dijo simplemente y el hombre asintió luego de sentarse – bueno que necesitas azazel-san – dijo el albo mientras el hombre de cabello de dos colores sonrio y saco una botella de sake de quien sabe donde – bebe con migo – dijo felizmente y el albo tuvo un goton en su nuca " tsunade-baa-chan realmente le hubiera gustado haberse reunido con el" – claro por que no – dijo simplemente cuando empezaron a beber luego de

unas copas el albo le hablo de su vida asi como azazel de la suya al final este se encontraba en la puerta para salir pero azazel puso una mano en su hombro – akuma-kun espero que cuides bien de raynare y kalawarner por que si no te are sufrir – dijo con una vos espeluznante pero el albo ni se inmuto – ahh y mi onee-sama tiene un pequeño flechazo por ti asi que cuando se reunan cuida de ella o voy a patearte el traser hasta la luna de ida y vuelta – dijo tranquilamente y el albo rio y lo puso en una llave en su brazo mientras el pelinegro trato miserablemente lograr safarze aunque no estaba intentando mucho mas bien parecía una pequeña pelea de hermanos – no te preocupes yo la cuidare cuando nos conozcamos quien sabe en un futuro muy probable tu tengas sobrino – dijo simplemente y azazel que había vuelto a servirse un poco de sake y estaba bebiendo lo escupió en shock cuando fue a golpear a el albo vio que ya se fue su enojo pronto se convirtió en diversión y empezó a reírse aunque dejo de reir cuando en un destello de luz se encontraba su hermana mayor zazelya tenia el cabello violeta esta el final de su espalda su figura que era igual a la biju de diez colas sus ojos violetas mirabn la puerta y un puchero tierno adornaba su rostro – mou yo quería conocer a Naru-kun – dijo ella infantilemnte mientras sus 7 pares de alas se movían perezosamente tras ella y azazel tuvo una enorme gota en la nuca " lo pensé y lo vuelvo a deir akuma-kun realmente eres un bastardo con suerte " rio serenamente el

Ya en la sala de reunión rias le comento a el albo que tendrían un partido de quemados contra sona y el ganador podría ir hacia el lugar donde se podrían conseguir su familiar el albo suspiro por que siempre tenia que involucrarle en situaciones problematicas pero tuvo una gota en la nuca cuando rias le miro con sus ojos que obtuvieron un brillo que no le agradaron nada a el albo – Naru-kun si no juegaas con nosotras entonces voy a tener que castigarte – dijo ella mientras se reia de una forma que aria a jiraiya chillar de miedo el albo solo le miro sin expresión

-ero-buchou – dijo simplemente mientras ella solo hiso un puchero antes de sonreir y saltar a la espalda de el albo mientras este la sostuvo – mou Naru-kun no dejaras que tu amada buchou sea lastimada verdad – pregunto ella mientras besaba el cuello de el albo y este suspiro – claro que no eres mi ojou-sama – dijo el con una sonrisa y ella sonrio

El albo ahora se encontraba con todos en un portal llendo a el lugar donde se encontraban los familiares donde un guía los guio hasta que un ser parecido a algún pegote salto y se pego en ellos o mas bien en sus ojos mientras salto en las niñas y empezó a desvestirlas ya que el podía comerse la ropa el albo estaba sentado escuchando como ken hacia palanca intentando quitarse de arriba el ser de sus ojos fallando miserablemente mientras gin movia locamente su espada atacando un enemigo el cual estaba mas entretenido comiéndose la ropa de las niñas

Cuando un pequeño dragón de color violeta y blanco salto por asia y se quedo con ella mientras el guía silbo – tienes suerte asia-san ese tipo de dragón solo sigue a los puros de corazón y a las mujeres ya que a el solo le agradan las personas de el genero distinto – dijo el solo para ver como el albo se quito el ser y el dragón recién bautizado ryujito volo hasta mirar a naruto a los ojos y este parpadeo hasta que sonrio y le dio una galleta que nadie sabia de donde saco y el pequeño dragón felizmente se lo comio y fue volando hacia asia mientras todos parpadearon confundidos por como el albo había logrado agradarle a un pequeño dragón el cual no le agradaban los hombres raro no

Disculpe gentaron-san pero habrá algún familiar poderoso para mi preferencia si es femenino – dijo el albo mientras estaba sentado a modo de meditación de espaldas a las chicas que se estaban vistiendo después de perder su ropa y el hombre se froto la barba pensando antes de chasquear los dedos donde el tenia una bombilla encendida arriba de su cabeza – oh la dragona de destrucción infernal se dice que puede manipular todos los elementos se le ah visto común mente por las montañas pero dejame decirte algo gaki cuidado por que un error en falso y podras morir – dijo serio mientras el albo solo asintió y este elevo su poder dejando asombrados a todos como el poder de el albo salió cambiando su aparencia ahora tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes con el cabello desafiando la gravedad y un aura dorada a su alrededor – saa ya vuelvo – dijo el para luego salir disparado en el cielo volando hacia donde sintió a la poderosa dragón mientras el hombre miro asombrado y se giro para ver a rias que se encontraba también asombrada – oh taichou acaba de hacer una transformación parecida a el anime que yo miro – dijo gin mientras sacaba un poster de quien sabe donde y decía dragón ball z donde se veía a personas parecidas a el ahora rubio uno con mirada seria mientras el otro con sonrisa tonta y amable

Con el rubio que se había transformado en el SSJ fase uno volaba hasta llegar a un lugar donde vio a una dragona de casi 100 metros de largo y 50 de ancho con un ocico que se notaba que era femenino y vio que cuando abrió los ojos eran unos ojos azules claro y sus alas se crisparon

-mmm con que otro diablo piensa en usarme para sus beneficios – dijo ella suavemente mientras el albo aterrizo delante de ella y le miro sin arrogancia ni avaricia solo genuina curiosidad – mm mucho gusto sayeshima-sama soy naruto un gusto en conocerle – dijo el albo haciendo una reverencia mientras la dragona le miro y vio que el no tenia mala intención – ya veo y que es lo que quieres naruto-san – pregunto ella mientras el albo se acerco y toco su ocico y le daba su sonrisa tonta – pues quería preguntarte si querías ser mi familiar ya que sentía algo que me acercaba a ti – dijo sinceramente mientras ella le observo como una del los 5 dragones mas poderosos superada por ophis y ddraisha aunque su poder se comparaba a la de la dragón blanca ella pudo ver que el albo les superaba a todas juntas y que no debía subestimar a este chico – dime naruto-kun como me tratarías si yo llego a ser tu familiar – dijo ella suavemente mientras el albo sonrio – te tratare como lo que eres mi amiga y compañera por que eso es lo que somos – dijo el albo mientras ella asintió y batio sus alas – bien dejame demostrarte mi poder lanzaremos nuestros ataques mas poderosos de acuerdo – pregunto ella y el albo asintió tomando distancia de ella cargo ki en sus mano y en un aura como si fuera electricidad dorada el puso sus manos en la cadera derecha meitnras ella cargo poder en su boca parecido a la biju dama – Fainarukamehameha/Kōtei ryū kyōkoku ¡!- gritaron ambos lanzando sus ataque donde chocaron y obtener la ventaja uno del otro hasta que el albo supero a la dragona derrotándole donde ella cayo inconciente empezando a tener una forma humana ella tenia el cabello de un color cian un bello cuerpo comparable a arwen y y por suerte estaba vestida con un kimono de batalla negro aunque hacia resaltar sus curvas el la llevo al estilo novia mientras volaba pudo ver como ella se acurruco mas cerca de el murmurando un naruto-sama que le saco una gota en la nuca y si no fuera por que la estuviera sosteniendo en brazos el se hubiera caído al estilo anime

Bien termino el cap espero les aya gustado por que ahora se viene lo bueno jejeje y el que quiera algo para la batalla entre el albo y el pajarraco de fuego díganme bien nos vemos ja ne


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard así es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por qué ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor del legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap por cierto guest en si lo pongo por que ella no recordaba bien de donde era pensó que era familiar además solo fueron tres veces el recuerdo la primera cuando el llego la segunda cuando rias pareció conocerle y la tercera cuando el albo empezó a recordarle por cierto no deje claro ken es una torre mientras gin sera peon pero el tiene una gran habilidad para la espada al haber entrenado con el albo y los dos tienen varias técnicas de combinación las cual no revelare porque es sorpresa y me siento muy perezoso para eso XD

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

El albo se encontraba despedazando a diestra y siniestra a alrededor de una horda de demonios en el bosque como termino en esto pues una niña pidio con todo sus fuerzas que alguien rescate a su padre y hermano mayor que fueron raptados por un grupo de succubus que serian dos o tres por lo que pudo sentir junto a la energía de 30 personas encerraadas en una viea mansión cuando llego vio a mas de 500 seres de baja categoría pero podrían presentar un problema a los demonios clase s ya que varios demonios de clase A media no se deben tomar simplemente a la ligera el albo sonrio de una forma escalofriante que hiso que los seres frente a el den unos pasos atrás por el medio sacando lentamente de su funda a soounga recito el nombre de su devastador ataque – gokuryuha ¡! – rugio el para lanzar el devastador ataque sobre los seres que no pudieron resistirlo y terminaron pereciendo ante el ahora solo quedaban 50 seres que miraban con miedo a el albo que solo saco a luce y ombra y les sonrio lanzándose a una velocidad endemoniada saltando entre ellos esquivando sus ataques como si fuera un baile pegándoles tiros que los volvia polvo cuando uno trato de agarrarle por la gabardina pero el solo salto y le dio una patada en la cara y aterrizo firmemente en el suelo donde observo a los seres restantes siendo estos solo diez el sonrio y levanto su mano apuntándoles con su mano al frente ( imaginen el big ban attack de veggeto) – big bang attack – grito el lanzando el ataque que no les dio oportunidad envolviéndoles en un brillo hermoso de destrucción dejando solo un cráter ahora el albo camino hacia la enigmática mansión y pateo las puertas que se salieron de sus bisagras chocando contra la pared los hombres y jóvenes miraron con esperanza que el chico les rescate mientras las succubos solo le miraron y se lamieron los labios podían sentir el poder de este hombre que gritaba alfa por todos lados haciendo que ellas se exiten solo con su aura dejaron salir sus alas y sus uñas se alargaron el albo en cambio solo saco a rebellion y la puso sobre su hombro y les miro perezosamente – por el poder que me a otorgado ojou-sama yo las castigare por matar a su maestro – dijo el albo mirándoles con sus ojos ahora convertidos en el EMS que le helo la sangre a todos – o onne-san que hacemos – dijo la succubus menor tenia el cabello negro y ojos verdes que hacían juego con su piel palida mientras su hermana mayor que tenia el cabello rubio se puso delante de ella protegiéndole – no te preocupes mika-chan yo te protegeré – dijo la mujer rubia mientras el albo les miro y luego suspiro – kamui – dijo simplemente y las absorbió en su mundo de bolsillo – bien ahora todos ustedes salgan pitando de aquí que voy a destruir el lugar – dijo el albo después de haber borrado la memoria de todos que salieron corriendo el ahora cerro los ojos para abrirles de golpe cuando sintió de que todos ya estaban a una distancia segura –SHINRA TENSEI – rugio destruyendo todo a su paso dejando los escombros como muestra de su poder el solo cabeceo en lo que hiso y procedió a desaparecer

El albo llego a su casa y se despojo de su gabardina y luego procedió a ver en las memorias de las chicas y lo que vio le digusto su antiguo maestro era un phenex y las torturaba maltrataba asi como las violo eso ultimo hiso que hierva su sangre a punto de que sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero no de el sharingan si no de su propia furia menos mal que ese tipo estaba muerto por que si no el hsio tronar su nudillo amenazadoramente

Ya reunidos las chicas succubus estaban siendo rodeadas por las chicas que sentían afecto por el albo diciendo que estaba bien y el albo dijo que si alguien intentaba atacarles el mismo le patearía el trasero a zirsechs para demostrar que no tenia miedo de proteger a las personas que el aprecia ahora el estaba meditando en su cuarto cuando la puerta se abrió y ahí vio a rias en su camisón violeta mirándole con amor y deseo sin decir nada ella se lanzo sobre el y empezó a besarle y al mismo tiempo quitarle la camisa iban a seguir pero un circulo de magia apareció y la persona que estaba en el era grayfia la reina de su hermana mayor y a la vez era como una hermana mayor para ella cuando vio en la posición que estaban se sonrojo al ver su cincelado pecho pero negó con la cabeza – rias-sama no deberías estar haciendo cosas indebidas se que no quieres comprometerte pero no deberías comprometer a naruto-kun asi – dijo ella calmadamente mientras estaba cruzada de brazos y piso con el pie derecho de una forma como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña rias suspiro y murmuro tan cerca a lo que el albo se paro y se volvió a colocar su camisa luego miro a grayfia y hiso una reverencia – me honra conocer a la reina de la hermana mayor de ojou-sama – dijo el albo mientras rias suspiro ella quería que le dijera por su nombre pero no lograba que el albo lo dijera grayfia hiso también una reverencia logrando que su escote sea mayor aunque el albo no miro – y a mi me honra conocer a un gran guerrero que derroto a mundus uzumaki namikaze sparda naruto-kun – dijo ella y el albo se rio – vamos vas a hacerme sonrojar aquí grayfia-san –dijo el albo con vergüenza mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo y rias rio un poco asi como la mujer de cabellos plateados tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pero luego cambio a uno de seriedad – lamento decirte rias –sama pero su padre y su madre decidieron adelantar el matrimonio lo lamento aunque yuki-sama y zirsechs-sama quisieron darle mas tiempo no pudieron – dijo ella tristemente mientras rias salió y la abrazo llorando en su hombro mientras ella suspiro y le acaricio en cabello ella miro a naruto y le vio mirando a el suelo apretando los puños que fueron lo suficiente para que salga sangre y toque el suelo – no hay una forma de parar esto – pregunto rias suavemente mientras grayfia asintió – si lo hay zirsechs –sama dijo que si tu no querías podían ir por el raiting game y si ganaban podrían anular el matrimonio – dijo ella un en tono reconfortable para rias mientras ella sonrio y se giro a naruto – si si ganamos entonces podre estar con tigo naruto-kun – dijo rias mientras saltaba hacia el albo que la atrapo y giro sobre sus pies con ella mientras reian grayfia sintió un poco de celos y tuvo una mirada triste " que mal si nos hubiéramos conocido podría haber estado con el " pensó ella un poco triste mientras el albo inconciente mente leyó su mente y le miro con curiosidad – ano grayfia-san es verdad lo que siente por mi – pregunto el inclinando su cabeza y la mujer generalmente estoica tuvo un rubor atomico en el rostro –y-yo d-debo irme yuki-sama me necesita- dijo ella después de hacer una reverencia y desaparecer en un circulo mágico dejando a un albo confundido y a una pelirroja pensando con una sonrisa " fufufufufufu asi que onee-sama y grayfia-neesama sienten algo por Naru –kun quien lo hubiera creido" pensó ella con una sonrisa divertida

Ya en la sala de reuniones de el club de investigación oculta estaban todos listos para recibir a el "prometido" de rias en un circulo de la familia phenex apareció el hombre que había echo varias veces que rias se sienta un poco atemorizada era raiser un chico rubio de unos veinte con ojos azules y un traje casual el labo le miro inexpresivamente mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía y ambos se miraron sabían que si ellos luchaban seria una lucha para recordar

Ya se veía a la nobleza de rias detrás de ella y sona con su nobleza a su lado ellos miraban como raiser tenia sus ojos en rias o mas bien en su figura dándole miradas nada buenas – bien mi querida rias estas lista para nuestro compro- dijo el pero fue interrumpido por las palabras que salieron de la pelirroja – jamás me casare con tigo además mi corazón ya tiene dueño – dijo ella mientras miraba a el albo que fue visto por raiser este se levanto y chasqueo los dedos donde apareció su nobleza completa que superaban casi por dos a la de rias el luego le dijo a su reina yubelluna una mujer de veinte años con cabello violáceos semi ondulados que llegaban al final de su espalda y pechos grande el la beso delante de todos ganándose miradas de asco por parte de las chicas de la nobleza de rias incluyendo a la pelirroja mientras grayfia entrecerró los ojos pero lo que hiso que todos se asusten fue la mirada de enojo que tuvo el albo que le apunto con ombra en la cabeza todos miraron asombrados incluyendo a grayfia esa velocidad fue superior a cuando lucho contra munuds será que habrá aumentados sus poderes el albo pronto se vio rodeado de la nobleza de raiser pero fueron espulzadas por algún tipo de barrera mientras raiser sudaba frio al ver los ojos encabronados de el albo – raiser-dono – dijo el albo con un poco de respeto debía respetarle aunque lo odie debía respetarle – le voy a pedir que no hagas cosas indebidas frente a ojou-sama que es tu prometida y que estas delante de la reina de su hermana mayor que si se llega a enterar de cómo tratas a su herman no te ira bien – dijo con las palabras volviéndose mas frias con cada momento que pasaba – es una amenaza – gruño raiser soltando casi el 70 % de su poder haciendo que la mayoría empiece a sentirse asustados meonos naruto y grayfia – no es una promesa – dijo el albo soltando el 10% de su poder haciendo que todos empiezen a sudar frio ese poder superaba al actual Lucifer con creces para luego girarse – ojou-sama ya se lo dijo a grayfia-sama ella te reta a un raiting game si ella gana tu desapareces pero si perdemos pues ella se casara con tigo – dijo el albo mientras rias y grayfia asintieron

1 mes después ( eso fue el tiempo de entrenamiento )

En ese tiempo las chicas tanto como los chicos se lanzaron a la formación hasta desfallecer ahora todos se encontraban en unos baños termales claro que chicas y chicos separados – ne taichou – hablo de pronto gin mientras el albo abria los ojos y escuchaba las chicas también quisieron escuchar podría ser entretendido – nunca nos dijistes detalladamente de que tratan esos ojos que tienes dijo gin mientras el albo suspiro – escuchen bien por que no lo repetiré – dijo el albo mientras ken y gin asintieron

-el eien no mangekyou sharingan es una técnica ocular variante de el sharingan que viene de el hijo mayor de el sabio de los seis caminos estos ojos pueden copiar e informar a el usuario como usarlo ya sea técnicas de heredacion como por ejemplo el poder de destrucción de ojou-sama – dijo el albo mientras rias tuvo sus ojos abiertos en shock y ken hablo – pero como es posible eso – pregunto ken intrigado – eso es por que al tener estos y otro doujutsu me permiten saber como crear esa tecninca no lo he dicho antes por que tendría a los otras familias diablos respirando en mi cuello asi como los ángeles caidos – dijo el mientras gin y ken tuvieron una gota en la nuca – y los ángeles – pregunto gin –nahhh ellos para que me querrian digo es imposible que alguno de ellos alla visto mis azañas y quieran hablar en persona – dijo el mientras en el cielo la líder de los ángeles caidos junto a sus dos guardias personales estornudaron con fuerza en sus respectivos hogares mientras abrazaban a un peluche mas cerca de ella curiosamente se parecía mucho a el albo

De nuevo con el grupo que escuchaban las palabras de el albo

-bien las técnicas se llaman susanno la cual me an visto usar mucho esa técnica toma una forma humanoide la cual me proteje de cualquier ataque asi como

me permite atacar usualmente la uso cuando hay rivales que valen la pena – dijo el albo mientras los dos chicos asintieron y el albo volvió a hablar – la suigiente es el kotoamatsukami una técnica que me permite controlar la mente de un contrincante aun sin que este no se de cuenta no la uso mucho ya que le quita la emoción a las peleas – dijo el albo mientras ken resoplo – y un ser gigante de 20 mts con semejantes espadas no lo es – dijo el mientras el albo con cara de poker le respondió – disculpa ken digistes algo – dijo el para que el chico se caiga al estilo anime y gin se ria de las payasadas de sus dos amigos – la suigiente es el amaterasu esta técnica me permite quemar cualquier cosa y aunque los del clan phenex se puedan regenerar con el fuego las llamas negras serán un poco difíciles para ellos ya que si las intentan absorber para regenerarse los quemara lentamente por dentro hasta que ya no quede nada de ellos – dijo el albo mientras gin y ken tragaron saliva – la suigiente tsukuyomi una técnica de tipo ilusión superando a los kitsune ya que todo el dolor que sientan en el tsukuyomi lo sentiran en la vida real y si alguien muere en el tsukuyomi el morirá en el mundo real – dijo el albo mientras los chicos tuvieron los ojos abiertos en shock solo necesitaba hacer contacto visual para terminar la batalla en si estarían muertos si no fueran amigos de el y se enfrentaran en una batalla – la siguiente es el kamui me permite hacerme intangible y mandar cualquier cosa a mi mundo de bolsillo eso y que puedo teletransportarme hacia donde yo quiera – dijo el albo tranquilamente mientras seguían charlando la noche llego y el albo se encontraba ahora caminando solo con una pantalón blanco a modo de su ropa para dormir ai la vio a rias con su camizon azul oscuro y unos lentes leyendo un libro donde le daba el aspecto de bibliotecaria sexy el solo sonrio mientras la abrazaba por detrás y ella suspiro de felicidad mientras se recostaba sobre el –naruto-kun tengo mucho miedo – dijo ella mientras el albo solo apyo su barbilla sobre su cabeza – no tienes de que preocuparte yo siempre te protegeré rias-chan – dijo el con una sonrisa y ella rio suavemente mientras se dejaba en el pecho de su amor platónico sintiendo su aura calida como si fuera un angel aunque se sonrojo de vergüenza ya que el después de todo tenia tanto el poder de luz como oscuridad en su ser algo que impresionaría a todos cuando lo vean

El albo ahora se encontraba durmiendo cuando despertó y vio a rias acostada a su lado a akeno de el otro yumi arriba de el abrazandole amorosamente y raynare y kalawarner abrazando a akeno y rias " como cojones me meti en esto bah no importa cualquiera quisiera estar en mi lugar "pensó el con una sonrisa pervertida

Luego de levantarse siendo este cambiado por un kage bunshin que durmió feliz abrazado de las chicas el albo se dio un baño y entreno

Ya era la hora tods estaban reunidos en la sala de la reunión de el club de lo oculto el albo solo pudo sentir como su sangre de guerrero hervía diciéndole cuantas ganas de pelear tenia su traje habitual y su cabello peinado hacia atrás con unos cuantos mechones en su rostro

Ya cuando yumi y konekoo pusieron las trampas mientras el albo junto a gin y ken se dirigían al gimnasio y las demás se quedaron a proteguer a su buchou el albo estaba agachado sobre una rodilla comprobando que no hubiera nadie - hasta ahora no hay nadie ojou-sama – dijo el albo cuando las luces se prendieron de pronto y el albo suspiro y haciendo una seña los tres saltaron hacia delante cuando vieron a las seis mujeres frente a ellos ken se puso en su postura de combate mientras gin se puso en una postura de battojutsu

en cambio el albo solo miraba indiferente frente a ellos se encontraban por lo que pudo ver las dos torres de raiser una mujer que vagamente se parecía a chun-li de el juego que jugo con azazel el cual perdió una y otra vez contra el albo luego estaba la chica con una mascara en su ojo derecho después habían dos gemelas de cabellos verdes pero de peinados diferentes y las otras dos chicas estaban en trajes de criadas dejando ver sus escotes – valla valla que tenemos aquí dos peones y una torre mmm al parecer su maestra no piensa tan bien de vosotros ya que les mando en inferioridad numérica – dijo una de los peones de raiser solo para que el albo tenga una ceja arqueada – y se supone que eso tiene que intimidarme – dijo el albo monótonamente mientras saco a soounga despacio de la vaina – ustedes no lo entienden verdad su maestro les envio a su propio funeral fuera de mi vista mujeres gokuryuhaaaaa- rugio el albo lanzando el ataque de soounga llevándose a las chicas por delante –KYAAAAAAAAA- gritaron ellas mientras eran lanzadas por la fuerza expansiva y se pudo oir la voz de sona – 4 peones de raiser-sama son retirados dos torres de raiser-sama son retirados – dijo ella mientras gin y ken miraron a el albo como si fuera un dios – como diantres hiciste eso – exclamo comicamente ken meintras el albo sonrio – es un secreto – dijo el feliz solo para que sus ojos se ensanchen y vio el ataque inminente – maldición gin ken debemos salir de aquí – dijo el mientras intentaban correr solo para que una explosión los consuma y la voz de sona se escuche mientras el albo miraba a sus dos amigos tirados en el suelo inconcientes – un peon de rias –sama y una torre de rias –sama son retiradas – dijo ella mientras miraba con procupacion el albo en cambio miro hacia arrioba y vio a una mujer que tenia levitando a su lado las formas inconcientes de yumi y koneko ella tenia una sonrisa malvada en su cara – mhmhmhmh que pasa no toleras ver a tus amigas caer mmm – dijo ella con un extraño regocijo mientras electrocuto a las dos chicas que gritaron de dolor y desaparecieron haciendo que el albo apreté los puños al no poder hacer nada – un caballero de rias-sama se retira y una torre de rias-sama se retira – dijo sona mientras la mujer yubelluna desaparecia ahora solo quedaba el raynare, kalawarner, akeno, issia y asia mientras raiser tenia nueve piezas el se enojo – ojou-sama permiso para destruirles – dijo el albo mientras rias se mordió el labio podía ver atravez de una esfera la sed de sangre que mostraba el albo eso no era

una buena señal y dijo -espera naruto-kun lucharemos todos juntos dijo ella mientras el albo suspiro y se sento en medio de el lugar y medito tranquilamente ya en unos minutos apareció rias con las demás y raiser con una sonrisa burlona y el resto de su nobleza – encargense de los demás yo me encargo de rias chan – dijo el mientras sonreía y se lanzo al ataque solo para que rias le mande a volar con su poder de destrucción el albo se vio rodeada de 4 chicas dos caballeros y las dos obispos ellas intentaron atacarle solo para que el monótonamente diga – futon shinra tensei – y se desato el caos ya que las chicas salieron volando aunque ravel pudo mantenerse después de convocar un circulo para transportarse al lado de yubelluna las cuatro peones que quedaban intentaban atacar solo para que el albo desaparezca y en ataques de yamato las bajo a todas – 4 peones de raiser-sama se retiran 2 caballeros de raiser –sama se retiran 1 obispo de raiser –sama se retiran – dijo sona

solo para que el albo vea como akeno caia desde no poder luchar contra yubelluna que se tomo una lagrima de fénix para hacerse mas fuerte y ahora ataco a las dos ex ángeles caidos dejándolas fuera de combate luego suigio en dirección de asia aunque nunca llego ya que tanto issia como asia vieron a el albo que tenia a yubelluna atrapada en la mano de el susanoo – mujer voy a devolverte lo que le hicistes a mis amigos con interese – dijo el albo mientras sus ojos parpadearon en el EMS y le mostro a yubelluna su peor pesadilla de cómo mataba el ante sus ojos a sus padres heramno y hermana pequeña una y otra ves por 4 dias consecutivos dejándole inconciente y lagrimas callendo desde las esquinas de sus ojos – la reina de raiser-sama se retira – dijo sona atravez de el altavoz luego el albo creo un clon de sombra y llevo a tanto asia como issia estilo novia y ravel le grito por ignorarle llego a el techo donde vio a raiser recibir los ataques de rias aunque no surtían efecto ya que el podía regenerarse el luego en un movimiento manipulando los vientos atrajo a issia y asia hacia el y las agarro de el cuello obteniendo quejidos de dolor por parte de las pobres chicas – rias ríndete o les rompo el cuello a ellas – dijo sadicamente el rubio mientras rias preocupada por sus amigas hiso lo único que dejo a naruto con los ojos lleno de furia y aparto la vista – me rindo – dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y el albo solo podía maldecir en su mente y sona dejo salir un suspiro triste – ganador raiser-sama – dijo ella triste

El albo se encontraba sentado en el patio de atrás de su casa donde había un bosque personal para el tenia que pensar como rescatar a rias el sabia que raiser no jugo limpio ya que amenazar con matar no iva con las reglas el solo pudo suspirar mientras miraba hacia el frente estab a punto de irse a dar un baño por lo que tenia entendido mañana seria el matrimonio entre el pajarraco colorido y rias se iba a levantar cuando en un cilculo de la familia de rias apareció donde estaba grayfia dos mujeres que no conoció y un hombre que el no pensó ver todavía – oh pero si son dos de los 8 satanas y uno de ellos es el actual Lucifer díganme a que se debe la visita – dijo el albo mientras se paraba y quito el polvo de su ropa cuando se giro vio a zirsechs cerca de el mas de lo que esperaba que el este –me alegro de conocerte al fin naruto-kun – dijo el pelirrojo y el albo tuvo un tic en la ceja para luego golpear a el actual líder de los diablos en la cabeza con la vaina de yamato – oji-baka que digas mi nombre con el kun hace que me de escalofríos – dijo el mientras las tres chicas se rieron cuando vieron tres flechas golpear al pelirrojo con la palabras viejo raro y idiota – oi yo no soy rarito puede que sea un poquito pervertido pero soy cien por ciento sano – dijo el hombre de cabellera roja indignado mientras el albo solo bufo de diversión – si claro – dijo el mientras zirsechs estaba en un rincón con una nube negra sobre su cabeza y lagrimas anime callendo de su rostro

Ya ahora todo se enscontraba serio el pelirroo le comento a el albo que vio el partido y lo que hiso raiser fue vergonzoso e humillante ya que nadie debía de tratar a las chicas asi el albo solo asintió – y dime que haras naruto-kun – le dijo el pelirrojo con diversión mientras el albo suspiro y se sento en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos pensando si debía irrumpir en la boda " ja al diablo le voy a despedazar miembro por miembro para luego meterle una cruz por donde no le brilla el sol" pensó el albo – ire a esa fiesta y voy a sacar a ojou-sama ella no merece estar con un hombre que trate asi a las mujeres – dijo el albo con los ojos cerrados y zirsechs asintió – por eso la dejo en buenas manos con tigo – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo cuando vio a el albo mirarle con curiosidad en cambio yuki hiso un puchero –mou yo también quiero conocerte mas a fondo naruto-kun – dijo ella con una sonrisa algo pervertida sacándole una gota en la nuca a cada uno luego el albo se levanto tranquilamente quedando con sus ropas y sus espadas soounga y rebellion en su espalda y yamato en la mano izquierda –bien si me disculpan necesito ir a entrenar –dijo el albo para empezar a desaparecer en un torbellino el pelirrojo quedo viendo un poco mas el lugar donde quedo el albo y vio que había una nota " si gustan pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran en la casa eso si zirzechs si tocas mis video juegos me importa un pepino si eres el maou actual te carbonizare " y al lada de la nota había una imagen chibi de el albo con su katana un poco salida de la vaina amenazadoramente ps: no toques mi ramen

En eso las chicas tuvieron una gota en la nuca el como el albo sabia que el pelirrojo le gustaban los video juegos y el ramen era un misterio

El dia siguiente

Ahora después de un entrenamiento el albo se encontraba pescando con azazel – asi que vas a recatar a rias-chan del matrimonio con el joven phenex – dijo el hombre de ojos violetas y el albo asintió mientras traía un gran pez y lo ponía en una cubeta – realmente eres un chico emocionante estaré viendo la lucha – dijo el hombre de cabello de dos colores y el albo sonrió – claro incluso le daare una patada en las pelotas de tu parte – dijo el albo mientras azazel le miro por un segundo hasta que –AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA eres muy gracioso akuma-kun anda ve que debes enfrentarte a ese chico – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona

Y el albo sonrio como el gato de Cheshire – claro que lo are – dijo el para desaparecer y aparecer en su cuarto el albo miro a asia y las dos ex angenes caidos que junto a issia estaban en la sala la pelicastaña se quedo en su casa debido a que sus padres hicieron una salida de negocios y el albo le orfecio a que se quede en su casa el albo ahora se encontraba frente a un lugar de diseños finos el solo sonrio mientras hacia su camino

Ya en la ceremonia raiser con su traje ( el del anime cuando se va a casar con rias) esperando a rias mientras tanto rias que venia con un traje de novia sintió las miradas de tristeza de akeno yumi koneko ken y gin " naruto-kun salvame" pensó ella mientras tocaba un collar verde que le había regalado el albo ( es el collar de el shodaime pero el lo volvió a recrear) justo cuando se iba a empezar la ceremonia una explocion donde se escucho en todo el lugar hiso que los hermanos mayores de rias junto a sus reinas sonrieran discretamente ya en la puerta se vio a mas de 50 guardias de elite volar a velocidades endemoniadas y chocar contra las paredes todos gimiendo de dolor los otros diez que fueron a atacar a el intruso temblaban en sus botas como no si el joven que tenia un rostro sereno de cabellos blancos un collar de seis magatamas asi como tres espadas los miraba como si fueran pequeñas hormigas y el un lobo hambriento – no se quien seas pero no podemos dejarle pasar – dijo el hombre mientras el albo seguía caminando y volvieron a decir que no lo dejarían pasar el albo solo sonrio y sus ojos cambiaron al rinnegan asustando a todos los que conocían las leyendas de el rikudo sennin - no me interesa yo vine aquí para impedir que ojou-sama se case con ese idiota – dijo indiferente mientras solto un poco de su instinto asesino dejando que casi todos caigan de rodillas por la presión el albo camino hasta estar cerca de la nobleza que acompaño a rias – yo lamento llegar tarde es que me encontré con un gato negro y tuve que darle 8 vuelatas a el makai para quitarme la mala suerte – dijo el albo y todos se calleron al estilo anime y luego de levantarse sirzechs se aserco y hablo – y o propongo una pelea si raiser –san gana dejaremos como estaba y naruto –kun tendrá que irse en cambio si naruto-kun gana le consedere un deseo – dijo el sereno mientras el albo y el rubio asintieron antes de ser transportados a una arena donde todos miraban la pelea y los señores phenex miraban con terror horando por maou que el se salve ya en la arena el joven heredero del clan phenex miraba a el albo y hablo – que tal si hacemos esto mas interesante – dijo el rubio y el albo solo arqueo una ceja – y que seria eso si se puede saber – dijo el monótonamente – que si yo gano me daras a las mujeres de tu nobleza – dijo el rubio y el albo le miro inexpresivamente pero se notaba que estaba cabreado – y si yo gano – dijo el indiferente como si le importara muy poco la apuesta –te dare a las dos mujeres mas poderosas de mi nobleza mi reina yubelluna y mi torre shui – dijo el mientras las mujeres mencionadas soltaron lagrimas por como su maestro las ofrecia como monedas de cambio el albo le miro con un rostro que aria a la persona mas frívola y sadica huir y esconderse en la falda de su madre – no me interesa eso yo no trato a las mujeres como un objeto yo les tengo mucho respeto e entrenado con varios guerreros y que crees eran mujeres asi que voy a mostrarte un poco de humildad – dijo el mientras se cruzo de brazos dejando aberturas a alguien con un ojo inexperto pero alguien que tenga un ojo experto sabia que eso era lo contrario raiser solo rio burlonamente –je como si no cuando te venza te mantendré con vida para que veas como poseo a todas tus amigas – dijo el solo para recibir de lleno el buster que le mando a volar hacia atrás y vio con terror como el albo estaba con su rostro ensombrecido por su cabello hasta que levanto la vista y dejo ver su rostro que hiso que todos se asusten incluso akeno que era una sadica el albo tenia la fusión de el EMS y rinnegan fucionados asi como una sonrisa sanguinaria que hiso a alucard sonreir con orgullo – voy a destrozarte miembro por miembo pajarraco emplumado – hablo el albo mientras raiser se sintió ofendido por el comentario y se lanzo a el ataque intentando darle solo para que el reciba en su rostro un puñetazo de parte de el sacred gear el albo ahora en super saiyan lanzo un chou kamehameha dándole de lleno después lo golpeo con el juicio final de Lucifer que era empalarle con las espadas en un patrón cruzado para que luego exploten le dio tal paliza demostrando por que el era de temer ahora vemos a raiser respirando pesadamente mientras el albo frente a el con su katana a modo de baston le miraba indiferente – ahora lo ves pequeño phenex no eres nada eres arrogante engreído sexista pervertido a menos que cambies no conoceras la felicidad – dijo el albo para darle una estocada pero se detuvo a unos cm ya que ahí estaban en todo su esplendor la señora phenex y ravel madre e hermana menor de el chico rubio – por favor naruto-san perdone a mi hijo – dijo la madre de raiser inclinándose y el albo suspiro – levantese señora no me gusta que nadie se incline ante nadie además yo no le voy a hacer daño a el después de todo ya transmiti mi mensaje dijo simplemente para luego colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de ravel – cuando quieras vengar a tu hermano estare en el mundo humano esperando – dijo el albo dándose la vuelta –n-naruto sparda es el ganador – se holló mientras el albo era conzumido por llamas negras y deaparecia

Bien lamento que la pelea en opinión de algunos no alla sido buena pero es que mi primo menor el chiquillo tiene 4 y se enojo por que no lo deje jugar al residente vil 6 en la Xbox pwq le dije que era pequeño me borro la escena de pelea eran 2500 palabras asi que si quieren matar a alguien que sea a el ya que no lo pude recuperar pq el no apago la compu si no que la borro de el mapa técnicamente espero que les halla agradado por que si no les mando a pedo bear con orochimaru hmhmhmhmhmh

Naruto tendo rikudo fuera paz


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard así es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por qué ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor del legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap por cierto guest en si lo pongo por que ella no recordaba bien de donde era pensó que era familiar además solo fueron tres veces el recuerdo la primera cuando el llego la segunda cuando rias pareció conocerle y la tercera cuando el albo empezó a recordarle por cierto no deje claro ken es una torre mientras gin sera peon pero el tiene una gran habilidad para la espada al haber entrenado con el albo y los dos tienen varias técnicas de combinación las cual no revelare porque es sorpresa y me siento muy perezoso para eso XD

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Ahora vemos como el albo apareció tranquilamente frente a todos sus ropas empezaban a regenerarse solas como si fueran de un phenex aunque en realidad estaba usando en menor medida el chakra que necesita para usar el banbutsu sozo logrando reparar sus cosas las chicas le felicitaron y el solo sonrio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado algunos miraban con miedo otros con respeto aunque el aparentaba ser un guerrero serio lo vieron que era muy amable aunque el actual heredero del clan bael le miraba como si quisiera combatir con el

Era un joven alto de cabellera negra y ojos violetas el tranquilamente fue hacia el grupo y rias le sonrio – sairaorg-chan que tal que pasa- dijo ella mientras el chico se tambalio y le miro con un rostro amenazante aunque el rubor le hacia menos efecto – oi ya no somos niños además no me humilles ante mi futuro rival – dijo el mientras el albo sonrio – te hablan ken – dijo naruto mientras el rubio solo lo miraba como si quisiera estrangularle –jaja que chistoso aunque creo que es por ti – dijo el rubio mientras se cruzo de brazos y naruto rio nervioso cuano pudo ver que llamas salieron del resoplido que dio el rubio – asi que sairaorg bael correcto dime por que me quieres como tu rival – dijo el mientras el hombre de cabello negro sonrio e hiso una pose que el conocía muy bien cuando era usado por lee o gai " por favor no llamas de la juventud no llamas de juventud si la diosa de este mundo me escucha no me pongas en esta desgracia" dijo el albo aunque la mujer de alla arriba se sintió un poco juguetona y dejo que esto pase –por que aun tengo mucha juventud por delante y no dejare que se estingan – dijo el mientras el albo con una cara palida incluso azul dio unos pasos atrás y se escondió detrás de ken – era como lo temia no solo actua como el si no que también tiene su misma personalidad – dijo el lob asustado y todos parpadearon con sorpresa –bueno lucharas con migo – dijo el feliz mientras el albo pensó los pros y contras –claro pero aquí no ya que deseguro nos daremos una paliza y destruiremos todo pero no te preocupes conozco un lugar dijo el simplemente mientras en un brillo dorado todos lo que iban a ver la batalla desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en un lugar como si fuera una segunda dimensión o subalterna toda la nobleza de el pelinegro asi como los amigos de el albo se encontraban con el su poder empezó a salir y sairaorg también dejo salir el sabia que el albo era mas fuerte sin embargo aun quería luchar con el- saa demuéstrame lo que un diablo descendiente de sparda pued hacer – termino de decir las palabras y estuvo esquivando disparos de fuego tierra hielo rayos de casi todos los elementos era una escena bastante comica como el pelinegro trataba de no ser insinerado o algo peor el albo en cambio solo le tiraba con cualquier ataque pero por su mirada perezosa se notaba que no estaba tratando el sus piro y saco un hirashin kunai y lo giro en su mano y lo lanzo pero luego hiso tres señas de mano y estas se convirtieron en 100 aunque el pelinegro pudo esquivarles quedo rodeado por ellas cuando iba a preguntarle a su contrincante sintió varios cortes y vio un destello plateado ahora el se encontraba de rodillas respirando pesadamente mientras el albo se encontraba de espaldas a el luego perezosamente levanto la vista hacia el –peleas bien será un honor para mi ser tu rival – dijo el albo con una sonrisa y le tendio la mano gesto que sairaorg emito y ambos sonrieron " tal vez no sea tan malo tenerle como mi rival" pensó el albo

Ya en la academia el grupo de investigación oculta se encontraba en la piscina después de limpiarle aunque las chicas querían ver como se veía el albo en traje de baño salieron y el se encontraba en unos shorts de baño negros con franjas azules a los costados las chicas se sonrojaron a su cuerpo no era de alguien que pareciera de que se puso muchas esteroides es como si entreno su cuerpo mas bien como un artista marcial veterano el albo luego tranquilamente se sentó en una de las esquinas y se puso a meditar sin siquiera llegar a absorber energía de la naturaleza en cambio ken y gin se encontraban tranquilamente jugando un volley ball uno a uno el respiraba calmadamente hasta que en una explosión de energía vio como akeno y rias se peleaban en el aire mientras gin ken se encontaban refugiados y con gotas en las nucas al verles con rayos en los ojos y chocando el uno con el otro " que habrá pasado" pensó el albo confundido lo que en realidad paso fue que las chicas estaban decidiendo quien tendría su virginidad( bastardo con suerte) ellas iban a chocar sus poderes solo para ser detenidas por un brazo plateado azulado familiar – y que creen que hacen – dijo el albo arrastrando las palabras mientras leeia un libro de cómo entender a las mujeres ( que puedo decir ellas son un enigma dentro de un enigma) y las chicas tartamudearon su respuesta y el suspiro y sonrio mientras cerraba su libro – bueno siempre podemos tener un trio o no – dijo el mientras ellas se sonrojaron y tuvieron un ligero sangrado de nariz

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la piscina y el albo volvia a su casa después de un contrato bien echo pero luego vio una barrera que estaba en la academia y también varias explosiones el estrecho los ojos y salió volando lo mas rápido que pudo cuando estaba llegando utilizo el kamui y paso sin problemas en ese lugar vio a un hombre con tres pares de alas y las chicas asi como sus amigos respirando pezadamente y sus ropas desgarradas las chicas lo tenían en partes sugestivas y el albo suspiro vio coom el hiso una bola gigante de poder usando los rayos de akeno y la esfera de destrucción de rias y se la lanzo a ellos el solo actuo sin pensar y apareció de repente y exploto cuando se calmo la luz kokabiel vio algo que daba mas miedo que azazel enojado cuando le quitas su sake

el albo estaba rodeado de la figura fantasmal de el susanoo pero a diferencia de este este era un poco mas maléfico ya que parecía una fusión de su devil trigger y su susanoo normal el albo miro hacia atrás y vio a todos y dos exorsistas vio la espada de yumi y sonrio –asi que dejaste salir tu odio yumi-chan me alegro por ti – dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa y la chica se sonrojo como un tomate después fijo su mirada en xenovia e irina – ya veo tienen mi eterna gratitud por proteger a mis amigos y a ojou-sama – dijo el tranquilamente mientras ellas se sonrojaron un poco luego dirigió su mirada a kokabiel – saa tu eres el que se atrevió a atacar en este lugar donde están las hermanas de tres de los ocho satanases – dijo el albo mientras la figura desapareció poco a poco – y que si lo hice – dijo arrogantemente el pelinegro solo como respuesta recibir un golpe de lleno de el buster y salió disparado de la silla que estaba el albo camino hacia donde callo kokabiel levantándose miro a el albo que ahora soounga en mano lo miraba como si quisiera hacerle picadillo – meterse con la hermana de mi nii-san – dijo el albo mientras rias rio cuando el lo dijo un poco fastidiado ya que zirsechs le pidió que le diera nii-san

-Y mis amigos no tiene perdon por eso voy a hacerte polvo- rugio el mientras lo mando a volar de una patada y en varios movimientos a alta velocidad( los que habran visto dragón ball z sabran a lo que me refiero) para terminar con un golpe en la boca de el estomago y el albo salto y le tiro con un kamehameha a quemarropa dejándolo echo trizas – sal de ahí vanishing dragón puedo sentir tu poder- dijo el albo y se escucho un eep y salió una chica con cabellos plateados enfundada en ropas no muy femeninas un pantalón de cuero negro asentuando sus bellas piernas y caderas anchas luego en su pecho llevaba una camiseta negra que abrazaban como segunda piel a sus pechos copa D de gran tamaño y una chaqueta sus ojos azules oscuro y rostro en forma de corazón la hacia muy bella – ano mucho gusto emperador dragón infinito – dijo ella un poco mas bien rápido ya que el aura que irradiaba el albo asustaba a su compañera abiguial y de seguro que ddraisha también habrá sentido lo mismo –ehh si saludos vanishing drragon – dijo el albo perezosamente

Bien gente es un poco corto pero estoy muy enfermo y me tome un poco para avanzar en la historia se que en la escena de la pisina debe estar xenovia pero le cambie no importa por cierto irina se convierte en angel pero sentirá deseo por su amigo de la infancia que es chan chan chan el albo suertudo pero gracias a un trato que hiso la diosa kami de el mundo de el albo y la actual líder de los ángeles cualquier angel que este con el albo no pasara a ser angel caído ya que el tien como decirlo energía divina eso hace que ellas no violen las reglas porque bueno es como si estuvieran teniendo una relación con un angel tan sencillo como eso XD bien mándenme un pm si quieren saber algo o si quieren algo y o alguien que aparezca en el fic nos vemos


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard así es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por qué ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor del legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap por cierto guest en si lo pongo por que ella no recordaba bien de donde era pensó que era familiar además solo fueron tres veces el recuerdo la primera cuando el llego la segunda cuando rias pareció conocerle y la tercera cuando el albo empezó a recordarle por cierto no deje claro ken es una torre mientras gin sera peon pero el tiene una gran habilidad para la espada al haber entrenado con el albo y los dos tienen varias técnicas de combinación las cual no revelare porque es sorpresa y me siento muy perezoso para eso XD

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

El albo miraba perezosamente a vali( si dejare el nombre como esta me es demasiado problemático pensar un nombre ) mientras sostenía de el cuello a kokabiel – toma dáselo a azazel – dijo el albo mientras se lo lanzo a la chica que estaba muy shockeada como se había enterado de que ella venia por el nunca lo sabria ella asintió con la cabeza y emprendió vuelo con sus alas y se lo llevo luego el se dirijio a los demás – yo lamento la tardanza es que una ancianita necesitaba que le ayude con su equipaje y resulta que ella vivía a el otro lado de la ciudad – dijo el perezosamente mientras leia un libro de técnicas meiton clase S aunque inclino la cabeza a un costado cuando esquivo unas lanzas de luz y desapareció cuando las chicas lo bombardaeron con ataques mágicos el estaba sentado en el árbol aun mirando el libro y cambio de pagina sin prestar atención a las miradas ascesinas de todas las chicas excepto asia – maa maa no es para tanto o si – dijo el solo para que su respuesta fuera el rugir de un truen y el tuvo un goton en la nuca al ver las miradas oscuras de las chicas y el suspiro y dejo salir un poco de su instinto ascesino que las asusto – ya lo dije tuve un contratiempo no estaba asiendo de el tonot por ahí menos mal que llegue antes de que pasara algo muy malo y sirzechs me mataria si algo le pasa a su hermanita y azazel me empalara con lanzas de luz si se entera de que las ángeles que yo jure proteger hubieran sido lastimadas – dijo el albo solo para bajar de el albo y siendo observados por todos el activo su rinnegan y llamas azules claras aparecieron en su mano derecha mientras llamas rojas aparecieron en la derecha – omnyotn banbatsu sozo- dijo el albo y la escuela quedo como nueva como si nunca hubiera una batalla en ese lugar el albo luego suspiro y dijo que se iria a casa antes de que ellas dijeran algo el desapareció en el kamui todas al menos la que sentían algo por el albo se miraron con vergüenza luego se hicieron en silencio al menos de ayudar a el albo mientras tanto con el albo

Se encotraba golpeando con sus puños sin chakra ni ki ni nada que habían empezado a sangrar de todos los golpes que daba lagrimas de amargura salian de sus ojos mientras se recriminaba si llegaba un poco mas tarde que hubiera pasado las chicas dentro del albo se miraron no sabían que hacer tal vez alguna lo haga recapacitar y todas miraron a natsumi que suspiro pero luego sonrio – yo le animare – dijo ella tranquila con una sonrisa " naruto-kun puedes venir un momento" dijo natsumi con una sonrisa y el albo asintió al entrar en su paisaje mental se encontró en el cuarto de natsumi el mismo se lo había echo la cama era de sabanas de seda de color negro las paredes de un color rojo

En la cama estaba natsumi sentada de piernas cruzadas con ropa interior de encaje ella sonrio sensualmente mientras iba hacia el albo y le abrazo – naruto-kun que pasa vamos puedes decirme lo que quieras – dijo ella mientras el albo solo suspiro mientras se dejaba consentir por los abrazos de la pelirroja – solo es que me siento frustrado casi pierda a las chicas no se que hubiera echo si algunas de ellas estuviera lastimada- dijo el pensaba seguir hablando pero ella le callo y echo sus brazos al cuello y le beso fue un beso sincero hasta que ella pidió entrada a su boca y al momento de darle el permiso ella tuvo una batalla de lenguas ambos no dejaron ni un solo lugar por recorrer en el otro ella gemía suavemente como naruto llevo sus manos a sus caderas y paso sus manos por sus delicadas colas haciendo que ella de un ronroneo y se excite aun mas se separaron solo una pequeña línea de saliva les unia y ella sonrio antes de empezar a devestir al albo que se quedo tieso como una estatua dejándose llevar por la diablesa pelirroja primero fue su gabardina luegos su camisa blanca estilo victoriano mientras seguía con su deber de desvestirlo observaba su tonificado torso sin cicatrices sus musculos duros como el acero y sin embargo solo tenía una musculatura comparable a la de un artista marcial profesional ella delicadamente paso sus uñas por su pecho y el solo dejo un pequeño gemido perdiéndose en el viento ella desabrocho la ebilla que sostenía a sus pantalones que ahora calleron y el con un poco de conciencia movio sus piernas quitándoselos dejándole ahora solo en bóxers que ya tenia una gran erección presente ella se lamio sus bellos labios y retirando la prenda del albo su miembro salió en toda su gloria erguido firmemente y grande ella solo tenia los ojos ensanchado y un poco de saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios – itadakimasu- dijo ella alegremente antes de engullir el pene del hombre frente a ella hasta la mitad y lamiéndole por el tronco la cabeza con su mano izquierda ella empezó a masajear sus testículos y la otra la uso para darse placer ella misma ella levanto la vista hacia su amante que tenia los ojos cerrados y un pequño sonrojo en sus mejillas saliendo de ves en cuando un gemido de total satisfacción de sus labios y ella sonrio saco el miembro de la boca y le di un poco de bombeo y lo volvió a introducir , naruto se sentía en el séptimo cielo la boca de natsumi era abrazadora y tibia eso y el masajeo en sus testículos el no aguanto mas tomando suavemente la cabeza de la pelirroja introdujo todo su miembro en la garganta de la mujer soltando todo su esperma que ella bebió todo con avidez solo quedo un poco en su barbilla que lo lamio después de que naruto quitara su miembro de su boca ella ahora se levanto y chasqueando los dedos se encontraban en un cuarto donde la cama era de finas sabanas y las decoraciones iva de grandes pinturas que fueron creadas con el avance de la humanidad ella se recostó en la cama y con un gesto de un dedo señalándole al joven hijo de el caballero oscuro legendario se acerque que con gusto el cumplió se acerco y arrodillándose al pie de la cama empezó a lamer la humeda entrada de la mujer que con sus delicadas manos acariciaba la cabeza de su hombre – eso naruto – kun sigue lamiendo lo haces tan bieeeeeeeen – termino ella con un gemido mientras el albo lamia la entrada de su amante que con cada lengüetazo se hacia mas y mas húmedo ya pasado unos minutos ella empezó a sentir esa sensasion antes de correrse – naruto – kun yo .. yo – no pudo terminar cuando solto sus fluidos en el rostro del albo que lo bebió con hambre le recordaba a la miel y no tenia idea por que no pudo seguir reflexionando ya que la mujer frente a el le agarro por los costados y le dio vuelta quedando ella arriba y el abajo ella sonrio y empezó a besarlo y el la siguió poco después luego de estar bezandose con ella – naruto- kun por favor quiero que lo metas te necesito dentro de mi – dijo ella dulcemente mientras el asentía y poco a poco alineo su pene en la entrada de la mujer de cabellera roja entro despacio para que la vagina se moldee a la forma de el nuevo amo de esos terenos ya introdujo hasta que llego a una barrera miro a natsumi como si le pidiera algo con la mirada y ella asintió el siguió y la barrera fue eliminada naruto al fin era uno con ella y ella le entrego su virginidad a su posible amor – ah ah naruto – kun se siente bien no – pregunto ella mientras el miebro salía y entraba el solo sonrio hasta que de una estocada entro en el utero de ella haciendo que sus ojos se ensanchen y suelte un gemido un tanto salvaje meintras una sonrisa tonta se abria paso en su cara y sus ojos nublados por la lujuria y el amor por el chico delante de ella acercando sus labios a los de el lo beso por tercera vez y el ya sintiendo que no iva a poder durar mas disparo su carga haciendo que ella de paso se corra ambos respiraban pesadamente ella se recostó en la cama mientras naruto salía suavemente de ella que por cansancio ella solo atino a quedar recostada en las finas sabanas el solo pudo negar con la cabeza la arropo y con un beso en sus labios que aun estando inconciente le devolvió el beso el se vistió y dejo el paisaje mental dejando a una mujer feliz y satisfecha atrás

El ahora se encotraba mirando a el cielo y dejo salir a su contraparte menma izanagi que le devolvió su mirada y sonrio – al fin as vuelto a tu antigua personalidad eh otro yo – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos usaba el mismo traje de el albo solo que de color negro y el albo sonrio –claro bien vamos a luchar no nos retendremos – dijo el albo mientras el pelirrojo sonrio en un movimiento amobos estaban frente a frente y empezaron a chocar sus rebelliones mirándose el uno contra el otro y empezaron a moverse a alta velocidad mientras las estelas de las espadas y el sonido de choque de metal se podía oir en el mundo del kamui luego el albo saco a yamato en su mano derecha mientras saco a soounga en la mano izquierda y yaminaruto maldijo por lo bajo cuando el cambio a red queen y yamato las espadas se reunieron una y otra vez cuando saltaron y se sonrieron – bien kenjutsu ya esta ahora los suigiente taijutsu – dijo el albo mientras se reunieron y golpearon en la cara el uno a el otro y empezaron a darse muchos puñetazos tratando de ganar terreno sin lograr ganar calleron a unos metros fuera uno de el otro y el albo activo el EMS que fue imitado por yamiN ( ahora le pondré yami N por que para no confundir XD) –amaterasu – dijeron ambos mientras las llamas negras se reunieron en un choque y danzaban entre ellas tratando de colarse para llegar contra su objetivos al final pasaron y llegaron a el albo y pelirrojo pero estos saltaron fuera de el camino y empezaron a hacer sellos de mano y tragaron mucho oxigeno – Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku – dijeron ambos y las llamas se reunieron chocando dejando en una gran muestra de poder por que esa técnica era clase S las llasmas cesaron pero en un segundo ambos estaban casi en frente de el otro con un raikir rojo en una mano y un rasengan de viento en el otro chocaron ambas manos y empezaron a ver quien lograría obtener la victoria lamentablemente las técnicas se anularon entre si y ambos salieron volando hasta chocar contra las paredes y quedar desmayados pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo que se harian mas fuertes

Muy bien en este cap mostre un poco mas de las habilidades de el albo y aquí tengo las técnicas que hasta ahora tengo para el

Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu

Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku

Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu

Kajohameha

Jikūkan: Rasenrengan

Chidori Eisō

Kaiten-ko_kyo Tama

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu

Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu

Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu

Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu

Suiton - Suishouha

Suiton - Baku Suishouha

Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu

Suiton - Suijinheki

Doton - Doryuudan

Doton - Yomi Numa

Fuuton - Renkuudan

Fuuton - Shinkuuha

Fuuton - Atsugai

Raiton - Jibashi

Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu

Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu

raiton raiyrudan

futon furyioudan

odama kirin

yasaka no magatama

Shakuton: Korin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki

Doton: Doryū Datsu

Hyōton: Kaze Kori

Hyōton: Haryū Mōko

Hyōton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu

Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu

Katon: Dai Endan

Katon: Gamayu Endan

Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan

Mokuton: Dai Jurin no jutsu

Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō

Mokuton: Mokuhenge

Mokuton: Mokuhimo

Mokuton: Moku Jōheki

Mokuton: Shinchūrō

Shoton: Hasshō Koryu

yoton yoryudan no jutsu

Senpō: Mokuton: Shinsūsenju

Ranton: Ōgi Rankiryū

ranton rankyriou

Ranton: Reizā Sākasu

Ranton: Kuro Shuryō

Bakuton: Jiraiken

Yasaka no Magatama

Enton: Yasaka no Magatama

Susanoo Gurippu: Mitsubishidenki

Setsudan shi ta Danmen

Dansu no Susanoo

chuschi bunshin

Juryokuton: Kuro ana

Meiton: Shi no dangan

Meiton: Shi no ame

Raiton: ryu no denki todoroki

Suiton: Tajuu Suiryudan No Jutsu!

Banbutsu Sōzō

Wakusei Rasengan

Se sabe que algunas no ah usado asi como que a avanzado en sus transformaciones pero l solo las usara cuando tenga que hacerlo bien me retiro por ahora XD


	13. Chapter 13

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard así es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por qué ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor del legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap por cierto guest en si lo pongo por que ella no recordaba bien de donde era pensó que era familiar además solo fueron tres veces el recuerdo la primera cuando el llego la segunda cuando rias pareció conocerle y la tercera cuando el albo empezó a recordarle por cierto no deje claro ken es una torre mientras gin sera peon pero el tiene una gran habilidad para la espada al haber entrenado con el albo y los dos tienen varias técnicas de combinación las cual no revelare porque es sorpresa y me siento muy perezoso para eso XD

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

-ughhh por que siento como si me hubiera golpeado un meteorito en la cara – dijo el albo sobándose la cabeza mientras observaba todo el lugar que había sido destrozado por la pelea que hubo momentos antes de que ambos calleran desmayados producto de sus ya cerradas heridas miro hacia su otro yo y lo vio durmiendo de costado con un ¿peluche? " que cojones de donde salió ese peluche " pensó el albo observando con curiosidad a el peluche de natsumi en su forma biju pero chibi el solo se rio mientras hacia que desparezca para que pueda descansar " nos vemos otro yo te ganastes un buen descanso eso y que nuestros poderes aumentaron – pensó el albo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras abria una brecha para salir producto de el kamui terminando en su sala donde todas las chicas estaban el paso desapercibido porque asi quiso que fuera termino en su patio personal donde tenia su propio lugar de entrenamiento miro tranquilamente para luego sentarse de piernas cruzadas y hacer un clon de sombra y ambos chocaron puños haciendo que sus energias fluyan pero lo mas raro era que parecía como si las siluetas de sus auras danzaran armoniosamente entre si

y el albo sintió como sus reservas empezaban a aumentar aunque su chakra ya era comparado a el de gyuki pero luego sintió un tiron a su paisaje mental y vio a todas sus chicas mirarle algunas con la manos en la cadera mientras otras con los brazos cruzados y el solo arqueo la ceja – que- dijo simplemente solo para evadir un ataque de imari y un zarpazo de natsumi luego esquivo una llamarada de fuego de arwlen – naruto –sama estas actuando como un idiota igual que sasuke –san en su juventud - dijo monótonamente la dragona pero aun se notaba que ella estaba enojada y el albo solo le miro sin decir nada y las tres mujeres tuvieron un tic en la cejas mientras este solo activo el EMS y solto su instinto asesino aciendo que las chicas sientan un miedo que no lo sentían desde que vieron a rikudo furioso cuando unos mafiosos intento propasarse con sus hijas de solo 15 años ( hablando de padre sobreprotector y mas si el es el abuelo de los ninjas XD) – asi que yo soy igual que sasuke tal vez deveria teñirme el cabello de negro y peinarle en el estilo de culo de pato – dijo el albo monótonamente mientras el EMS giraba furiosamente sin contral mientras las chicas se enojaron y arremetieron contra el albo intentando sacarle lo idiota a golpes lo cual no lograron ya que cada golpe o era evadido o igualado las chicas se enojaron hasta que imari dio un golpe vicioso el el rostro de el albo mandándole a volar y le dejo incrustrado en la pared aunque este no dijo ni sintió nada salió tranquilamente de el hoyo creado por el impacto de su cuerpo contra el mármol – bien desquítense con migo – dijo monótonamente mientras activo el susanoo lo cual hiso que se asustaran su susanoo ya no era ese azul casi plateado ahora era de un negro enfermizo que le calaría los huesos a cualquiera – si realmente quieren ayudar denme motivos para vivir por que siempre e lastimado a la gente que quiero ya sea directo o indirecto – dijo mientras imágenes de pein destruyendo su aldea de cómo las imágenes de la cuarta guerra ninja paso de cómo murieron muchos de la muerte de neji y otras cosas pero el lo desentimo mientras las mujeres feente a el hicieron una mueca de dolor ya que el albo tenia razo sin embargo para que el hable asi algo tenia que estar pasando aunque lo que les dijo suki tal vez tendría algo que ver

Flash back

Las chicas estaban reunidas todas las que sentían algo por el rubio al igual que sus amigos

-haber si lo pillo dices que aunque naruto es una buena persona puede caer ante la maldición del odio infringido por los ojos que el tiene – pregunto ken confundido mientras suki asintió con una cara triste

Y las demás chicas reflejaron sus acciones el albo había sufrido a manos de varias personas ya sea de akatsuki como los aldeanos ignorantes es mas natsumi les mostro un fragmento de memoria de lo que había pasado para que el albo aveces sea como es

Ellas vieron como le trataron como le dijeron monstruo hasta que en un recuerdo que ra de el a los 7 años hiso que hasta akeno tiemble de ver el sadismo que solto el rubio ahora albo

En el recuerdo

Vemos a un naruto de 7 años corriendo intentando sacarse de arriba a los tontos aldeanos que intentaban hacerle daño su cabello blanco caia como un fregon ( si el lo tenia blanco desde pequeño ya que en esta historia se entero antes de que el era descendiente de sparda y bueno en esta escena obtendrá a el devil bringer y yamato debido a los pensamientos de matanza que suelte ya veremos como sigue todo esto) para mala suerte de el albo se encontró en un callejón sin salida iba a dar la vuelta solo para ver a sus perseguidores que le miraban como si fuera el pato en temporada de caza solo que en ves de pato zorro seria la palabra correcta

-bien demonio es hora de que borremos tu sucia exsistencia de este mundo y dejes el cuerpo de ese niño – dijo un aldeano mientras levantaba una hazada ( en mi país son como las orquillas solo que estas tienen un angulo medio cuadrado el cual se usa para escarvar en la tierra)

Este golpeo el brazo derecho de el albo y algo dentro de el pobre niño se rompió su brazo cambio ahora tenia una forma demoniaca con una abertura en el medio que brillaba de una luz azul neon y una armadura roja y azul protegía el resto de el brazo ( si es el devil bringer de nero) luego sus pensamientos oscuros y llenos de sed de sangre llegaron y el sintió como algo estaba en su mano izquierda y lo que vio

fue una o-katana envainada de tsuka negra y blanca saya azul oscura y broche dorados casi al principio de la saya vio con fascinación como un aura de rayos oscuros brillaban maliciosamente alrededor de su nueva espada y el sonrio una sonrisa que les dio muy pero muy mala espina

a las personas frente a el – jejejeje voy a tener que cortar el problema de raíz –dijo el mientras en un desenvaine rápido el estaba detrás de 20 civiles que perecieron ante el filo de yamato luego el en un giro partió en dos a otro y asi cortando de izquierda a derecha mato a mas de 50 personas y el solo tenia un rostro inexpresivo mientras los que veian su fragmento de memoria hicieron una mueca de dolor a verlo asi y el recuerdo termino mostrando a las chicas mirándose todas a los ojos – asi que tenemos que darle mucho amor para que olvide su odio- dijo rias haciendo que todas acientan decididas mientras las mujeres sobrenaturales que recidian dentro de el albo acientan – todas nosotras incluso kami-sama yami-sama shinigami-sama sienten mucho afecto por el – dijo imari mientras ken tenia la mandibula en el piso y gin tenia una sonrisa algo nerviosa

Fin de flash back

El albo miro a las chicas que bajaron los brazos y el albo inclino la cabeza pero luego se puso rigido cuando ellas le abrazaron y el callo de rodillas mientras pensaba en su mente " que me paso yo cai en la tentación en la cual yo quize rescatar de sasuke será esto la maldición de el odio pues yo no me rendiré yo no caere tengo muchas personas que proteger y nadie me ara perder mi pueblo preciosa " grito el albo en su mente mientras su EMS parpadeo y se vio como el rojo oscuro empezó a ser de un color claro

Muy bien en este cap mostre un poco mas de el pasado e el albo bien déjenme decirles pq este cap fue corto eso fue debido a que en un corte de luz se me jodio el otro cap que estaba escribiendo asi que por eso este es mas corto esto va para mi sempai rolando0897 aquí pongo de nuevo la lista de jutsus si alguien quiere decirme alguno otro sea bienvenido ya que estoy de falta de inspiración para crear técnicas bien lamentablemente mañana no publicare ya que tengo que hacer unas cosas e ir a la casa de un colega lo siento

Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu

Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku

Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu

Kajohameha

Jikūkan: Rasenrengan

Chidori Eisō

Kaiten-ko_kyo Tama

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu

Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu

Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu

Katon: Karyūdan no Jutsu

Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu

Katon: Haisekishō no Jutsu

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu

Suiton - Suishouha

Suiton - Baku Suishouha

Suiton - Daibakufu no Jutsu

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu

Suiton - Suijinheki

Doton - Doryuudan

Doton - Yomi Numa

Fuuton - Renkuudan

Fuuton - Shinkuuha

Fuuton - Atsugai

Raiton - Jibashi

Magen - Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu

Magen - Kasegui no Jutsu

raiton raiyrudan

futon furyioudan

odama kirin

yasaka no magatama

Shakuton: Korin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki

Doton: Doryū Datsu

Hyōton: Kaze Kori

Hyōton: Haryū Mōko

Hyōton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu

Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu

Katon: Dai Endan

Katon: Gamayu Endan

Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan

Mokuton: Dai Jurin no jutsu

Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō

Mokuton: Mokuhenge

Mokuton: Mokuhimo

Mokuton: Moku Jōheki

Mokuton: Shinchūrō

Shoton: Hasshō Koryu

yoton yoryudan no jutsu

Senpō: Mokuton: Shinsūsenju

Ranton: Ōgi Rankiryū

ranton rankyriou

Ranton: Reizā Sākasu

Ranton: Kuro Shuryō

Bakuton: Jiraiken

Yasaka no Magatama

Enton: Yasaka no Magatama

Susanoo Gurippu: Mitsubishidenki

Setsudan shi ta Danmen

Dansu no Susanoo

chuschi bunshin

Juryokuton: Kuro ana

Meiton: Shi no dangan

Meiton: Shi no ame

Raiton: ryu no denki todoroki

Suiton: Tajuu Suiryudan No Jutsu!

Banbutsu Sōzō

Wakusei Rasengan

Se sabe que algunas no ah usado asi como que a avanzado en sus transformaciones pero l solo las usara cuando tenga que hacerlo bien me retiro por ahora XD bien espero que nadie se enoje pero bueno prometo que el cap de el viernes-sabado lo hare mejor


	14. Chapter 14

Holaaaa gracias por los reviews traigo una nueva historia oigan no me vean asi fue mi primo que me pidió que lo haga en fin esta nueva historia se la dedico a rolando0897 y jfuentes878 al final me decidi escribirla por cierto esta historia tendra la idea parecida naruto tiene los poderes de sparda y rikudo junto a otras cosas por cierto este es uno de los fics donde pondré a yukari yakumo jejejeje que puedo decir la chica es un bombon y tiene un poder capaz de dejar a mundus en vergüenza pero ella caera en amor con nuestro protagonista ahora pq con el pues tendrán que leer bien a empezar por cierto creo que es la historia numero seis o siete que creo de viajes a otro mundo espero que les guste tal vez sientan que se parece a new dimensión pues el prologo serán iguales pero lo alargare para detallar bien el principio

Por cierto naruto devil may cry asi como high school dxd y otros animes junto a otras cosas no son de mi autoria ya que pertenecen a sus propios dueños si no ustedes estarían viendo esto en anime y no aquí T_T yo solo soy dueño de los jutsus que yo cree y los ocs que fui autorizado a poner en este fic o creados por mi ahora si vamos con la historia por cierto en este fic estará fem madara o como yo le puse suki uchiha pues sip la pondré pq en casi todos mis fics puse a madara como el malo bueno es hora de cambiar la táctica un poco solo que no eh visto muchos fics con ese personaje asi que le introduje oh y casi lo olvido pero vieron que los yanquis querían poner de nuevo la ley sopa pero que mierda están pensando si no dejan que nadie use lo que tiene derechos de autor todo se jode las películas los videojuegos nos cagan la vidaaaaa bien ahora que ya me desquite tirando palabrería a el viento pondré el nuevo cap espero que sea de su agrado y solo por avisar puede que haya varios personajes qué tengan un cambio de género bueno ustedes me entienden ahora si les dejo el cap

PS: voy a dejar a azazel como un hombre en cambio el nombre de que planeaba hacer un fem azazel será la hermana mayor de este jejeje no se lo esperaban por cierto ya que no eh revelado nada debo decir esto que los cuatro reyes Lucifer no serán 4 en mi fic serán 8 y nop no estare revelando quien son los otros pero si sabran de que se emocionaran cuando vean quienes son bien solo revelare a dos de los cuatro extras reyes uno fue recomendado por jfuentes878 siendo el personaje alucard así es señoras y señores el bastardo sádico y sínico aparecerá y la otra ya que es chica es sayuki(fem dante) sparda y antes de que me disparen esto lo discutí con mi sempai de costa rica rolando0897 y el por qué ella no acepto la poligamia creo que se escribe asi pues ella esta esperando al indicado que la vea como ella y no la hija menor del legendario sparda bien los otros dos serán sorpresa comenzamos con el cap por cierto guest en si lo pongo por que ella no recordaba bien de donde era pensó que era familiar además solo fueron tres veces el recuerdo la primera cuando el llego la segunda cuando rias pareció conocerle y la tercera cuando el albo empezó a recordarle por cierto no deje claro ken es una torre mientras gin sera peon pero el tiene una gran habilidad para la espada al haber entrenado con el albo y los dos tienen varias técnicas de combinación las cual no revelare porque es sorpresa y me siento muy perezoso para eso XD

Bien creo que en este cap seria donde el albo se reúne con la líder de los ángeles y donde empieza la reunión de las tres razas asi que hoy habrá barias batallas sangrientas y oppais!

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

Todo el grupo de la investigación a lo oculto se encontraba frente a una puerta clausurada donde se encontraban dos piezas mutadas de rias aunque lo que hace que una pieza mutada le permitia ser un comodin es que podría tener o un caballero extra una torre un obvispo o una reina el albo se encontraba con los ojos mirando los sellos y rias con su dulce sonrisa abrió los sellos donde en el interior se encontraban dos ataúdes a lo que le dio una idea a el albo y mas cuando su brazo izquierdo dio un pulso e poder acordando que ahí se encontraban 2 individuos con sacred gears y tenían un gran poder el se encogió de hombros mentalmente y se apoyo en la pared primero fueron a la de la izquierda al abrirlo se encontraba una chica de unos 18 años de cabellos plateados con un largo mechon llegándole hasta la barbilla tenia los ojos rojos razgados ya que los abrió y miro a todos con curiosidad su cuerpo era de una bella figura idéntica a rias sus ojos viajaron por la habitación hasta que se fijo en rias –b-buchou- pregunto ella tímidamente y rias asintió mientras le daba un abrazo – minasan quiero presentarles a moka vladi y es una vampiresa- dijo la pelirroja y todos menos el albo y koneko junto a akeno que ya lo sabia se sorprendieron aunque miraron a el albo que seguía el¿n la pared cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados y ellas tuvieron una gota en la nuca hasta que koneko salto y le dio un sape en la cabeza solo para que este abra los ojos perezosamente y se sobe la zona de el golpe - que nadie puede meditar por un minuto sigh – dijo el mientras miraba hacia otro lado y las chicas se rieron de su cara ya que con sus bigotes y las mejillas infladas por capricho lo hacia muy adorable

luego suspiro e hiso una reverencia hacia moka- lamento no haber saludado antes mucho gusto moka-san soy namikaze sparda naruto – dijo el albo y la chica asintió con una sonrisa amable luego procedieron a el otro pero una voz chillona les detuvo –noooo por favor no quiero salir – dijo una voz desde dentro del ataúd el albo inclino la cabeza a un lado " mmm su forma de hablar me recuerda a mi en mi juventud" pensó el con curiosidad el usando su habilidad de manipular la gravedad movio la parte de arriba del ataúd dejando ver a el chico o chica ( si es gasper) – chico porque las ropas de niña si tu eres niño-dijo el albo mientras el chico miro a naruto era un poco intimidante pero a la vez calido como si fuera una figura de hermano mayor – el es gasper vladi hermano menor de moka-chan – dijo rias mientras gasper por estar rodeado de gente activo su poder que detuvo el espacio y tiempo dejándolo a el frente a el albo que tenia una ceja arqueada – vaya vaya un gran poder tienes aquí gasper-kun – dijo el albo con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello a el chico de cabellos rubios palidos que por alguna razón se sentía en paz con el albo –ano oni-san porque tu estas moviéndote se supone que todo se detiene – dijo el mientras el albo solo sonrio – por que yo también puedo controlar el espacio y tiempo – dijo simplemente y le conto todas sus aventuras al final gasper tenia estrellitas en los ojos- oni-san yo también quiero ser un gran héroe como tu – dijo el mientras el albo solo le sonrio con una de sus sonrisas y le coloco un dedo en su corazón – el verdadero poder no viene de las técnicas ni de el linaje si no cuando proteges a los que son preciosos hacia ti como por ejemplo nuestro club – dijo el y gasper asintió un poco tímidamente pero ya con una nueva meta defender a los que son preciosos hacia el – saa gasper-kun no será tiempo de soltarles – dijo el albo mientras miraba como todo el grupo se encontraba aun en ese estado detenido y gasper asintió para luego liberarles algunas se calleron y el albo se rio mientras las chicas les enviaba una mirada enojada y gasper se escondió detrás de el albo y este solo se rio torpemente

Unos días después

El albo se encontraba en una batalla de mano a mano con ken aunque el rubio estaba llorando lagrimas anime por dentro ya que cada golpe de el albo era como si un tren a toda velocidad te hubiera atropeyado – concentrate – dijo el albo para darle una patada giratoria que le mando a volar y ken quedo empotrado contra la madera dejándole desmayado y en una posición comica que le saco una sonrisa a gin pero fue sustituida por una nerviosa cuando vio a el albo que empezó a desenvainar a yamato

– bien gin veamos como esta tu kenjutsu – dijo el albo y el otro chico de cabellos blancos solo pudo tragar saliva " maou- sama por favor ayúdeme" pensó con miedo mientras sirzechs sintió que alguien le estaba pidiendo ayuda con curiosidad vio el entrenamiento que estaban haciendo ambos y el solo pudo tener una sonrisa algo nerviosa y un goton en la nuca " quien hubiera pensado que naruto-kun era un monstruo del entrenamiento como mi querido primo" pensó el mientras los mencionados estornudaron y pensaron a la vez " mmm alguien debe estar hablando de mi" pensaron ambos antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo naruto entrenando con gin mientras sairaorg siguió con sus ejercicios matutinos intentando superarse para poder enfrentarse a su rival

3 horas después

El albo se encontraba junto a gasper sentados meditando con el puño chocado el uno con el otro siendo observados por los demás y el grupo de sona que quiso saber los métodos de entrenamiento de el albo y hasta ahora no se decepcionaron pronto ellos prestaron atención a lo que el albo dijo – ya lo sabes que detrás de un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad chibi-seito por eso entrenaremos en tu paisaje mental ya que si entrenas y aumentas tus reservas de energía magiaca tendras un mejor control y controlaras tus poderes aunque también podría darte mi sangre pero veo que tu te as negado asi que trataremos con esto hasta que te sientas seguro de beber mi sangre voy bien o necesitas que vuelva a explicar algo – dijo el albo serenamente mientras gasper solo negó con la cabeza – no , estoy listo para ser mas fuerte sensei – dijo el joven vampiro y el albo asintió y entraron al paisaje mental de gasper

Paisaje mental de gasper

El al entrar vio sus recuerdos de cómo lo trataron y el solo negó con la cabeza la ingenuidad humana y el miedo a lo que no comprenden era un arma de doble filo ya que se herían ellos y lastimaban a otras personas el luego siguió observando y vio el encuentro que tuvo el con rias y el solo sonrio luego sintió como si alguien sincho su manga de la gabardina mirando a un costado vio a gasper que tenia una sonrisa timida y sus ojos rosas le miraban esperando a que el albo hable – bien chibi-seito lo primero que haremos es…..- dijo el albo

4 años en el paisaje mental aunque no paso mucho tiempo afuera habrían sido unas dos horas

El albo miro gasper seguía siendo algo timido algo que le recordó de hinata el solo solot una risita era una de las cosas que mas le gustaba de ella su timidez y el sonrojo en sus palidas mejillas le hacían muy linda a ojos de el albo realmente le dolio haberla visto morir frente a sus ojos eso fue lo que mas le había dolido pero dejando eso de lado el chico había progresado tanto que ahora podía mantener mas de dos horas el tiempo detenido antes de caer inconciente algo que le dejaba un gran orgullo a el albo incluso el fue tan lejos para pasarle el rasengan aun recordaba el rostro de asombro que puso el chico cuando le mostro la esfera de poder

Flash back

-rasengan?- pregunto gasper confundido y el albo asintió sonriendo – si es una técnica clasificada como A- Rank debió a su poder aunque no hay que dejarse engañar el raasengan puede ser una técnica devastadora en manos de un experto mira – dijo el albo mientras agarraba su muñeca derecha y una esfera de energía pura se formo girando en varias direcciones era de un color azul pero el albo luego le puso youki y adopto un tono violáceo claro y se agrando luego lo cambio a los elementos pequeñas esferas con los elementos giraron en órbita del rasengan asi como los planetas giran en el sol para luego cambiar a uno de un color negro siendo este corrompido por el elemento meiton para luergo volverse de un blanco puro producto de la energía luz – bien chibi-seito el primer paso es rotación as que gire en varias direcciones como si fuera el mar ya que este cambia de dirección repentinamente – dijo el albo mientras le entrego un globo con agua y le dejaba un cubo con estas

2 horas después de un arduo entrenamiento para el joven vampiro

Gasper miraba su mano derecha temblando pero el tenia una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba ver uno de sus colmillos – oni-san oni-san lo hice lo hice – dijo feliz el joven y naruto que se encontraba meditando abrió sus ojos y le sonrio a gasper el chico tenia talento y tenia un pasao oscuro como el " no te preocupes chibi-seito tu no estaras solo nunca mas" pensó el

Fin flash back

Ahora vemos a gasper con su mano derecha que tenia un vermillion rasengan perfecto en su mano y el albo le sonreía con orgullo – lograstes completar la técnica en 2 dias estoy muy orgulloso con tus reservas actuales puedes hacer unos 15 impactos con el rasengan – dijo el albo con una sonrisa alegre que fue imitada por el pequeño vampiro luego de entrenar unas otras cosas como en su taijutsu el albo le enseño la kata gama aunque no sabia si podría introducirle en el senjutsu debería pedirle a pa luego de salir e el paisaje de gasper también le enseño kenjutsu y le dio la katana de su madre

Fuera del paisaje mental de gasper ambos abrieron sus ojos se notaba que gasper tenia sudor corriendo por su frente demostrando que había sufrido de agotamiento el albo tranquilamente puso su mano en su cabeza y un brillo dorado envolvió a gasper y una capa de youki asemejándose a un youko le envolvió y recargo sus fuerzas luego el albo se levanto y ayudo a gasper bajo la mirada de todos el albo hiso unos sellos de mano y puso su mano en el suelo donde un conjuntos de sellos aparecieron – kuchiyose no jutsu – dijo el y en una nube de humo apareció pa que miro con curiosidad – oh naruto-chan hace mucho que no me llamabas no desde que me convocaste para platicar sobre este lugar y dime que pasa – dijo el mientras todos incluso koneko se asombraban que el albo hubiera invocado a un sapo de la nada eso mas que ese sapo estaba hablando eel albo solo sonrio – bueno pa quería mostrarte a mi nuevo discípulo chibi-seito este es pa el sabio sapo que me enseño el arte de el senjutsu y mi maestro – dijo el albo haciendo que todos se asombren aunque la mas asombrada era koneko ya que el senjutsu volvia loco a la gente que lo usa pero aquí tenemos a el albo que decía usar senjutsu tal vez el pueda enseñarle y pa salto a el hombro de gasper y le observo y sonrio – jojojo naruto-chan se nota tiene un gran poder es igual a ti en varias cosas y por lo que veo me llamaste para ver si puedes enseñarle senjutsu o me equivoco – pregunto pa y el albo solo dijo calmadamente – estas en lo cierto ya que es mi deber de enseñarle a la suigiente generación – dijo el albo y el sapo rio jovialmente – lo dices como si ya estuvieras viejo comento el sapo y naruto solo solto una carcajaa – ja solo tengo 18 quiero enseñarle a alguen mas en los caminos de un sannin es todo – dijo el albo y pa asintió después de tanto observar rias decidió preguntar – naruto-kun podrías alenos mostrarnos que tipo de senjutsu usas – pidió la pelirroja y el albo solo sonrio – claro ojou-sama – dijo el albo para sentarse en el estilo meditativo y empezó a reunir energía de la naturaleza y los integrantes de el club de investigación a lo oculto asi como el consejo estudiantil miraron como un pigmento naranja rodeo los ojos de el albo y luego los abrió para mostrar los ojos de un sapo que para asombro de koneko solo poseían serenidad y tranquilidad con un toque de pereza y picardia mientras les observaba a todos – este es el modo sennin o como ustedes le conocen senjutsu chulo eh- dijo el con una sonrisa de costado mostrando su colmillo y pa solo negó con la cabeza

Bien espero les halla gustado el cap de hoy al final decidi dividirlo por parte creo que quedaría mejor y podríamos tomarlo con mucha mas calma o no XD

Bien y a lo de pq el albo no sufre de locura u odio estamos absorviendo energía de la naturaleza no youki el ya ah entrenado a diferencia de kuroka y koneko el ya es un experto en esto por lo que el titulo de sabio le queda muy bien en fin veamos como será el otro cap y no se cuando lo publicare asi que nos vemos el dia que publique

Naruto tendo rikudo fuera


	15. Chapter 15

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Si ya se que dije que no estaría pero surgieron unos problemas y bueno al final no salimos pero ahora estábamos jugando unos campeonatos en la xbox 360 de naruto shippuden ultímate ninja storm 3 y debo decir que u amigo que tiene 2 años mas que yo nos dimos una pelea que seria comparada a la de madara y hashirama ( pffft si como no solo se lanzaron ataques especiales y batallaron en taijutsu y estuvieron 20 min luchando eso no lo hace épico) tu cállate idiota además no te encerre en el maldito closet? ( si pero olvidastes que siempre dejas una llaves de copia en uno de los cajones n_n) ockeyyyy no se como supistes ni me importa solo te pido que esperes a que termine de explicar y después comenzamos con el fic ( hum pero me debes una tableta de chocolate con leche *_*) vale ahora retirate …. Bien ahora que se fue no le dare algo dulce mas bien le dare algo amargo haber si deja de ser tan chingon sigh en fin espero que este cap sea de su agrado ah y habrá LEMON si señoras y señores habra lemon espero que les guste porque si no jejeje ( el autor rie oscuramente mientras se truena los nudillos) vale tal vez no pero ya encerio espero que lo disfruten pq me llevo casi 3 horas hacerlo lo tenia guardado en un borrador para alguna de las dos historias que tengo cross con hsdxd en fin ahora si es hora de leer

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor/oh descripción de cosas graciosas entre el autor y su inner)

( bien ahora que mi otro yo me deja hablar dios es que es un pesado *auch!* oi pq el maldito jarron sabes lo doloroso que era eso y que dira tu madre cuando venga) nada pq ese jarron lo hice yo en el kínder y por cierto a quien le dices pesado saben vallan leyendo yo tengo que ajustar cuentas

El albo solo sonrio mientras todos tenían los rostros desencajados y miraban a el albo y este solo rio mientras se levantaba de un salto y gasper tenia estrellitas en sus ojos – nii-san eso será lo que estare aprendiendo – pregunto con esa actitud emocionada que le recordaba a el albo cuando era mucho mas joven a lo cual este rio – claro que si chibi seito pero creo que alguien mas también querrá unírsenos o no – dijo el albo mirando con curiosidad a koneko mientras esta solo desvio la mirada un tanto nerviosa y el albo solo rio un poco mas

Bien fukasaku-sama podremos entrenar en el monte myobaku después de que ellos fimen el contrato de los sapos – pregunto el albo a lo que el sapo verde salto y se poso en su hombro – claro naruto-chan ya que veo esa determinación en ambos aunque en koneko-chan puedo ver miedo y desesperación porque es eso – pregunto con curiosidad fukasaku a lo que ella comento lo que había pasado (alerta spoiler si no han leído el manga no me maten porque solo quiero hacer mas interesante el fic nada mas ) ya luego de que firmaran el contrato y de que rias les permitiera ir los cuatro se encontraban en el monte myobaku

El albo ahora se encontraba mirando a sus nuevos alumnos sentados en donde el se tuvo que sentar vio que empezaban a presentar unos rasgos de sapo el les golpeo en la cabeza con la vaina de yamato haciendo que ellos pierdan la concentración y casi se caigan – ittai nii-sensei eso me dolio – dijo llorando lagrimas anime gasper mientras koneko solo teína pequeñas lagrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos y el albo solo suspiro - ya saben que tengo que mantenerles entrenando además que si los dejo asi podrían convertirse en estatuas de chakra natural petrificadas de por vida y yo no le voy a explicar a rias buchou como fue lo que paso el albo luego retomo el entrenamiento con ellos y empezaban a demostrar mejoras gasper podía mantener solo 7 minutos un poco mejor que el en su juventud y koneko podía llegar a 20 minutos ya que ella había entrenado antes pero el tendría que hacer algo con ese odio que tenia con ella sobre su odio hacia su hermana

-déjame contarte una historia la historia de uchiha itachi

Él siempre fue considerado y elogiado como el mejor en su generación, un genio por encima de todos los demás. Incluso sobrepasaba las expectativas de un miembro experto del Clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, ni siquiera su familia, amigos o profesores lo podían entender. Cuando solo tenía cuatro años, Itachi ya había sido testigo de la perdida de muchas vidas debido a la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, que emocionalmente lo traumatizó y lo convirtió en un pacifista. A los 7 años, se graduó de la Academia de Ninjas como el primero en su clase después de solo un año, dominar el Sharingan a la edad de ocho años y pasar los exámenes Chunin a los 10 años, y se convirtió en capitán ANBU a los 13 años. – hablo el albo a lo que koneko le pregunto que que era el sharingan a lo que el contesto

-el sharingan o pupila giratoria que le permite a los usuarios copiar cualquier técnica y en menor medida las líneas de sangre aunque es muy difícil ya que no se le hacen muy fácil como a su predecesor el rinnegan pero eso será para después ahora continuemos

Él fue muy elogiado por su padre, que veía el futuro de la familia en Itachi, por lo que descuidó a su hijo menor, Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, durante este tiempo Itachi mostró gran afecto hacia su hermano pequeño, e incluso animó a su padre para venir a la ceremonia de Inscripción de Sasuke a la Academia, algo que su padre había olvidado diciendo que tenía una importante misión para establecer a Itachi a las filas ANBU. –dijo tranquilo a lo que koneko se asombro ella no sabia que una familia podría pasar por eso pero dejo que el albo siga

Durante este tiempo él comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, ya que no asistía a las reuniones del clan, hablando en contra del clan y considerado el principal sospechoso por el asesinato de su mejor amigo, Shisui Uchiha, que se ahogó en el Río Nakano. Debido a esto el clan perdido sus esperanza en Itachi, y su padre comenzó a cambiar su enfoque a Sasuke en su lugar. Mientras tanto, los intentos del Tercer Hokage de negociar un final pacífico de las hostilidades entre las dos partes están resultando ineficaces así, contra los deseos del Tercero, Danzo Shimura y el Consejo de Konoha le ordenó a Itachi acabar y exterminar a todo el Clan Uchiha.  
Itachi Uchiha matando a los miembros de su clan.

Antes de realizar su misión secreta, Itachi descubrió la existencia de Madara Uchiha (el cual en realidad era Tobi y no Madara eso es un spoiler para alguien que no vea el manga y este atrasado en el anime que me disculpe), que estaba tratando de reavivar las llamas de la guerra de Konoha.

Allí los dos hicieron un trato, en donde el supuesto Madara a cambio de no atacar de nuevo a Konoha Itachi se ofrecía a cumplir su venganza contra el Clan. El ninja estuvo de acuerdo. Itachi mató a su clan entero durante la noche, evitando a Sasuke, porque su hermano era para él más importante que Konoha.

Por eso actuó como el villano, diciendo que mato a su familia inocente sólo para poner a prueba sus habilidades. Antes de huir de la aldea como un traidor incito a su hermano a odiarlo y a que obtuviera más poder para que un día se vengara de él. Sasuke intento atacarlo por lo que despierta su Sharingan por primera vez, pero Itachi logro esquivar sus ataques.

Cuando Itachi estaba recogiendo su Banda Ninja la cual se le había caído, él derrama una lágrima frente a su hermano. Luego pasaron muchas cosas como el abandono de sasuke de la aldea y luego su asesinato a orochimaru incluso le extrajo el sello de maldición de su cuerpo para que sea libre luego se dejo asesinar para que su hermano puidera cumplir lo que el había querido pero al final le salió el tiro por la culata ya que sasuke ahora centro su venganza en la aldea de la hoa al menos logre hacerle capacitar al igual que los otros 4 hokages anteriores solo quiero que sepas esto koneko yo te adoro eres mi imoutou al igual que considero a gasper mi otoutou por eso te digo que la venganza es mala solo te dará mas odio y dolor kuroka-san tuvo algún motivo para hacer lo que hizo ya sabes no juzgues un libro por su cubierta espero que eso te sirva de algo –dijo el albo sereno mientras koneko se encontraba con lagrimas en los ojos y luego se lanzo al albo y le abrazo mientras se desahogaba años de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y el albo solo suspiro –bien quieres que te cuente otra historia – pregunto el albo a lo que ella feliz asintió y el suspiro mientras sonreía ya sabia cual contarle podría decirle la historia de suki y hashirama

Time skip 3 semanas en myobaku 2 dias en el mundo real

Luego de haberlos entrenado y haberles enseñado otras cosas ellos volvieron a el mundo real donde ellos habitaban luego el albo fue a recostarse a su cuarto ya que dio que necesitaba descansar aunque se perdió la sonrisa de complicidad de las chicas y las cejas arqueadas de los chicos con curiosidad pero luego se encogieron de hombros

ALERTA LEMONNNNNNNN ( wiiii ya era hora de que pongas a rias-sama y akeno-sama ellas se merecen un poco de amor de nuestro protagonista/ pues no te dire que no pero ahora calla no podemos dar spoilers de esto)

El albo miro petrificado a las dos chicas en su cama rias y akeno ambas vestidas en ropa interior negro de encaje el solo parpadeo una dos tres veces antes de preguntar – ehhh que paso porque están en mi habitación – pregunto el albo a lo que ellas solo sonrieron y bajando de la cama caminaron hacia el albo influenciando el vaivén de sus caderas rias se poso en su brazo izquierdo y empezó a besar su cuello mientras akeno le quitaba la camisa dejando su cincelado pecho ella se lamio los labios con lujuria mientras empezaba a dear pequeños besos por su pecho y rias besaba en la boca a el albo a lo cual este se sorprendió pero luego correspondió y la beso con la misma lujuria mientras amasaba uno de sus grandes pechos y ella gimio de placer y el albo aprovecho y empujo su lengua dentro de su boca donde empezaron un baile de lenguas el cual el albo iba ganando ya que tener una zorra y loba pervertidas y cachondas que lo violarían si el esta en ropa interior le ayudo a entrenar su arte de encuentro carnales pero continuando con esto el albo se separo de la mujer de cabellera roja dejando una fina línea de saliva uniéndoles el albo luego procedió a besar a rias en el cuello mientras la desnudaba quitando la prenda molesta que cubría los pechos de pezones sonrosados ya duros el albo y akeno empezaron a lamer y chupar suavemente mordiéndoles de ves en cuando y rias solo podía hacer una cosa –ahhh no p-paren asi no q-que me correré mas rápido – dijo ella sonroada y el albo guio su mano derecha a su vagian y empezó a masturbarla mientras akeno solo rio mientras se quitaba su propio sujetador y le quitaba los pantalones a el albo dejándole solo en bóxers negros que ya tenían una gran tienda de campaña en ellos

-ara ara fufufuf mira buchou parece que tenemos que encargarnos no cree- pregunto akeno con su característica risa mientras ella y rias se quitaban sus bragas mostrando lo cual empapadas estaban muestra clara de su excitación ellas luego retiraron la ultima prenda de el albo y vieron asombradas el pene de el albo lo cual era enorme y ellas le miraban casi hipnotizadas por este luego ambas se lanzaron y empezaron a lamerle de arriba debajo de costado primero por la cabeza luego por el tronco bajando a los testículos y los succionaron sacándole un gemido de gusto de el albo el cual este acariciaba sus cabellos mientras ellas se daban placer ellas mismas y seguían dándole placer a su amante hasta que el no aguanto mas y disparo su carga en ellas que esperaron ansiosas por esto luego de terminar de beber la desendencia de el albo este agarro a rias mientras un clon agarro a akeno el albo beso con suavidad el cuello de la pelirroja sacándole un pequeño y dulce gemido luego bajo a sus pechos y los beso y succiono pasando de uno a otro mientras su lengua giraba alrededor del pezón y lo succionaba luego repitió lo mismo con el otro al final paso por su plano vientre hasta llegar a su entrada coronada con un poco de bello rojo el solo sonrio y beso su entrada haciendo que ella se arquee de placer –n-naruto-kun ya deja de hacer eso y dame placer- dijo ella y el rubio sonrio mientras se prendía de su entrada y empezaba a succionarla y ella gemia de placer cada vez mas alto debido a la lengua de el albo pasando por su entrada y entrando en ella suigieron 5 minutos mas hasta que ella ya no pudo aguantar debido al placer que sentía termino soltando su esencia en el rostro de el albo el cual lamio –mm sabes bien ria-hime – dijo el con una sonrisa zorruna mientras akeno era besada por el clon de el albo el cual a espalda de ella masajeaba sus pechos con un poco de agresividad tal vez a cualquier muer le dolería pero a akeno le encantaba cuando el albo actuaba fuerte y dominante como ahora lo estaba haciendo – ahh si naruto-kun castígame eh sido una niña muy mala merezco ser castigada ahhh – gimio ella cuando se encontraba de espaldas a el albo y este golpeo sus nalgas y esta gimio de placer – ahhh mas naruto-koi dame mas placer esto se siente tan bueno – decía ella mientras el albo sonrio y beso su entrada mientras apretaba sus pechos con un poco de fuerza pero no lo suficiente como para que la lastime mas bien para que le de placer el albo rio mientras los lengüetadas no se hicieron esperar aparecieron y empezaron a darle mucho mas placer a akeno la cual no paraba de gemir como hembra en celo el albo luego vio su clítoris y suavemente le apretó con la lengua y lo succiono los ojos de akeno casi se pusieron en blanco –ahhhhh me vengo Naru-koi bébelo todo- gimio ella de placer a lo cual el albo solo succiono con mas fuerza su entrada y ella gemia mas fuerte al ver como otro orgasmo la asaltaba debido a su estado de delicadez

Luego akeno se encontraba arriba de rias la cual se encotraba sonrojada por la cercanía de la bella mujer el albo paso su miembro por la vagina de rias y esta gimio luego de una estocada entro y ella gimio mas fuerte de placer al parecer las diablesas no tenían himen era un alivio el luego empezó dentro y fuera mientras rias hizo algo que haría que jiraiya muera desangrado y una gran sonrisa beso a akeno la cual estaba un poco en shock pero luego devolvió el beso con hambre el albo luego entro en un movimiento rápido en akeno la cual gimio de gusto al ser penetrada por su amor platónico el suigio bombeando dentro de ella para luego pasar a rias y asi siguió hasta que el albo con un gemido hablo – ahhhh me vengo – dio el mientras dejaba su semen en medio de ambas para no embarazarlas ya que no quería a sirzechs ahorcándole y al padre de akeno empalarle con lanzas de luz luego el levanto la sabana y se acosto con cada una a su lado abrazandose a el con una sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha

Bien termino el cap y antes de que digan algo deenme decirles que yo aprecio su ayuda asi que no tengan reparo de decir cualquier cosa estoy para mejorar y yo se que ustedes me ayudaran (TENDO ESTO ES CHOCOLATE AMARGO HIJOPUTA VEN AQUÍ QUE VOY A PARTIRTE EN DOS CON YAMATO) bueno al parecer ya se dio cuenta que eso no era chocolate normal aunque no se por que no se dio cuenta antes de eso bien en fin alguna pregunta que cualquiera de ustedes tenga ya saben un review y si es algo personal un pm espero que les guste pq yo me quede con 2000 litros de sangre menos XD ya encerio espero que les guste me retiro a ver si leo algún fic y veo algo entretenido

Por cierto para los que leen el manga vieron lo que el emo vengador hizo tiene senjutsu como coño obtuvo eso si necesita entrenar al parecer siempre usa todas las cosas de los demás pq me van a decir que el mato solo a itachi tuvo que usar a orochimaru y ni siquiera murió ya que siguió vivito y coleando si no fuera por su enfermedad sasuke no la cuenta al menos desde mi punto de vista bien en si la forma de jubi es un (cojonudo árbol ) pues esa no era la palabra pero si es un árbol un pinche árbol como mierda salió eso soba penes de los cojones ese kishi si que me tiene la cabeza por los cielos en si si no fuera pq me gusto el anime de crio no lo veria pero en fin díganme lo que piensan


	16. Chapter 16

Vale hoy con el cap 16 de emperatriz dragón en si me siento muy feliz por los seguidores y camaradas que me apoyan bien quiero decirles que hoy tendremos unas buenas batallas ya que si vieron la temp 2 de el anime o leyeron las novelas saben de lo que hablo sip la reunión de las tres razas bien quiero darles muchas gracias por el apoyo y bueno aquí empezara el cap y si se preguntan donde esta mi inner pue-auch! ( hdp pq me diste de amargo sabes que odio el amargo! T_T eres muy malito) * inner luego sale volando mediante la patada de tendo* pinche pendejo coff bien ahora que esa personita problemática se retiro les comento que debemos hacer un grupo para matar a cierto emo vengador que ya me tiene con unas ganas de apalearlo es peor que los tipos con un palo en outlast ( hum ese uego donde te aparecen esos tipos y tu gritas como nen-ouuuuuu!) * tendo se soba los nudillos mientras su inner esta con un gran chichon y inconsiente* vale admito que me asusto ese juego es peor que los seilent hills de ultima generación bien ahora dejemos los juegos de lado y empezemos con el cap

No me pertenece nada ya lo saben

-hablar-

"pensar"

(nota de autor)

El albo se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente entre dos bellas mujeres

(Debo decir que natsumi en este flash back aparecerá como kurama ya que naruto no conoce todavía que ella es chica)

-MALDICION YONDAIME POR QUE TUVISTES QUE CONFIAR ASI EN ESTOS ALDEANOS DE PACOTILLA- RUGIO UN CIERTO SER DE NUEVE COLAS OBSERVANDO A TRAVEZ DE LOS OJOS de su carcelero observando como le perseguían rebajado a un misero animal siendo cazado como si fuera el peor de los criminales

Fuera de la mente de naruto

-YA BASTA YO NO LES E HECHO NADA NI SIQUIERA SE DE ESTE DEMONIO DEL QUE HABLAN Y AFIRMAN QUE SOY-grito sierto niño de 6 años siendo perseguido por una turba diciendo maten al demonio, vengemos al yondaime o la clásica de todas terminemos su patética existencia antes de recuperar sus poderes kurama hervía si tan solo pudiera salir aria de esto un cráter humeante dejando vivo al rubio y algunas personas al final la suerte del rubio se esfumo cuando hiso un giro repentino cuando fue flanqueado por dos chunins quedando en un callejón sin salida el temblaba como una hoja siendo azotada por un cruel viento el destino no querria que sobreviviera pero el saldría con las de ganar ya verán

-ejejejeje te tenemos engendro del mal – dijo un aldeano sacando unas sonrisas maliciosas en todos los precentes –mm por que no lo violamos haci el aprende su lugar eh chicas- dijo una mujer mayor de unos 29 años cabellos rosas ( les parece conocido) dijo ella sacando sonrisas sadicas y que no deverian estar presentes a la hora de lo que le harian al pobre chico indefenso naruto en cambio temblo mas y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos los aldeanos corrieron mientras los ninjas y kunoichis lanzaban kunai y shuriken a diestra y siniestra dentro de naruto algo se rompió un aura oscura le rodeo tomando un manto pero no era un manto común era uno de malicia y sed de sangre y lo curioso y hironico era que no venia del ser gigante dentro de el si no de su alma que se había creado ( imaginen el aura que rodea a raiden en metal gear rising lo y si lo hare modo jack the ripper por que bueno vamos jack lo consiguió a travez de batallas esto es atravez de estrés postraumático en fin sigamos) el tuvo una sonrisa torcida similar a alucard

El esquivo un espadazo proveniente de un chunin que se adelanto el inconcientemente canalizo chacra en su mano y le atravesó limpiamente

Haciendo que el quede en un grito silencioso dentro kurama se sintió un poco inquieto este poder en verdad era atemorizante y si hacia que el segundo biju mas poderoso(el segundo después de jubi) temblara ni quería saber lo poderoso que seria cuando llegara a la madurez el retiro la mano del chunin que callo hacia atrás atragantándose su propia sangre el tipo tenia una mirada de terror puro naruto en cambio su sonrisa termino ensanchándose y agarro la espada y la puso en un agarre inverso el se puso en una pose encorvada poniendo su mano en la tierra mientras la otra estaba detrás de el con la espada invertida lista para cometer la carnicería –naruto-chan tiene ganas de jugar tu quieres jugar- el repetir su nombre con esa sonrisa torcida hacia que todos se asustaran la mujer de pelo rosa grito o chillo que rompió algunos vidrios y rayo mi monitor condenada perra corrió-FUERA DE MI CAMINO- ella se salvo mientras que los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte después de todo naruto salto con esa voz en su cabeza - MATALOS MATALOS KAKAKAKAKAKKAKAK HASLOS SUFRIR ELLOS NO MERECEN ESTAR EN EL MISMO PISO QUE NOSOTROS NO SE MERECEN NI SIQUIERA RESPIRAR NUESTRO OXIGENO- GRITO LOCAMENTE ESA VOZ AUNQUE ERA FEMENINA-no corran solo quiero mostrarles como el amable señor de la carnicería me muestra como cortar- dijo el con una oscura alegría era cierto aparte de los ichirakus había una carnceria a la vuelta de la esquina donde habitaba un carnicero shinobi retirado y su esposa que era mas joven que el unos seis años ambos shinobi retirados sus dos hijos eran

Dos exelentes shinobis makoto tenia 29 años un shinobi recto y derecho anbu de elite que dicen que sus habilidades tanto tácticas como físicas están a la par de sakumo hatake en su momento y su hija de 21 años de edad mai una gran kunoichi

También llego al almbu con sus esfuerzos pero sobre todo logro encontrar el secreto de la super fuerza de tsunade consuigiendo un chakra perfecto pero eso es otra historia

Al resumen es que la estúpida gente del pueblo vieron que el mocoso demonio tenia gente que le apreciaba asi que intentaron extorsionara al señor carnicero pero el resultado 35 aldeanos 7 genins 5 chunins y 2 jounins fueron enviados al hospital ahora se pensaran fueron el señor carnicero llamado okko y su hijo makoto pero en realidad fueron su hermana/hija madre/esposa que bastante cabreadas le dieron una paliza si mis amigos el poder de la furia femenina haría que el mismísimo rikudo pida piedad de rodillas

En fin ahora naruto iva a despedazar a los 14 aldeanos y 4 chunins

Ajajajajajajajajaj vamos bailen bailen al sonido de mi cuchilla despedazando sus cuerpos- dijo el maniáticamente rebanando horizontalmente a siete aldeanos ya y un chunin una ambu femenina con una máscara de cuervo miro con horror y se llevo las manos a la boca ella no podía creer que esos hombres y mujeres habían roto la cordura de ese dulce niño que gritaba con su alegría y infantilismo que sacaría una sonrisa hasta el mismísimo madara uchiha ella rápidamente se transporto mediante un shunshin a la oficina del hokage

Con hiruzen

(MALDITA SEA LA HORA QUE TOBIRAMA Y HASHIRAMA SENSEI ME OBLIGARON A TENER ESTO Y MALDITO SEAS MINATO POR LLEVARTE EL CONDENADO SECRETO A LA TUMBA)declaro el hombre conocido como el profesor y kami no shinobi en sumente frustradamente hasta que en un vórtice de fuego sin hacer daño a nada a su alrededor apareció la mujer anbu de antes agitada e histéricamente hablo algo que le hiso ensanchar los ojos después de todo era una de sus mejores anbu serena y alegre cuando esta con sus seres queridos y implacable y mortal contra sus enemigos

HOKAGE-SAMA RAPIDO LOS ALDEANOS Y NINJAS ESTAN ATACANDO A NARUTO KUN-declaro ella en sollozos estaba llorando prácticamente haciendo que el sandaime peligrosamente entrecierre sus ojos esos idiotas se atrevieron a atacar a su nieto sustituto YA LO A TENIDO VA A UTILIZAR A ENMA EN SU FORMA DE BO CONTRA ELLOS SI LE TOCABAN UN SOLO CABELLO- tranquila itachi-chan-dijo el consoladora mente haciéndole calmarse(itachi es su nombre en clave por que según lei el saco su esfera y se puso a observar cómo era la situación cuando vio todo absolutamente todo sus ojos estaban realmente en blanco su pipa se callo y su instinto asesino salió a flote como se atrevían a hacerle eso los iba a despedazar luego vio los acontecimientos siguientes y naruto actuando de forma extraña –o no pobre muchacho le debieron haber roto mentalmente inu neko tora !- exclamo el furiosamente los aludidos cayeron de rodillas el clásico peliplata después una mujer peli purpura y un peli castaño ellos eran kakashi hatake yugao uzuki y tenzo ahora por sus alias inu, neko y tora kakashi escucho todo y estaba mas que furioso su sharingan giro profundamente como si no tuviera control yugao casi podía sentir su espada recortando en pedazos a esos estúpidos y tenzo estaba furioso un alma tan pura y brillante era eso los que protegieron los tres kages en su pasado

-vamos a detener esto antes de que naruto-kun mate a alguien-dijo hiruzen firme haciendo que los otros presentes levanten una ceja no era el que estaba siendo golpeado hiruzen viendo esto suspiro y les mostro lo que vio y todos se asustaron

Con naruto

Los civiles fueron asesinados mientras que uno que otro se refugio en sus casas solo quedaban los dos chunins y se le habían unido 6 jounins que no odiaban al chico pero no podían dejarlo que el mate naruto sonrió como el gato de Cheshire – vamos chunins no me ivan a matar –dijo el observándoles con sus ojos rojos penetrándoles el alma y podrían jurar que su cabello gano un tinte plateado los jounins asintieron y se abrieron paso y subieron a los tejados desconcertando a los chunins – oi por que nos abandonan vengan aquí y ayúdenos a acabar con el demonio- si o es que acaso tienen miedo de que los devo-arghhh-dijo el otro pero fue cortado por ser partido en dos de la cintura para abajo haciendo que los jounins se preocupen después de todo cuando ves a un chico de seis años matar a un adulto pues al parecer en solo las guerras de clanes se fue visto pero eso no era bueno el otro chunin vio como su compañero delincuente callo y observo como podía salir de aquí hasta que se le ocurrió algo salto hacia atrás y el gano una sonrisa sadica- te mandare al infierno de donde saliste – grito el en la parte superior de sus pulmones empezando a hacer señas de mano termino y recito el nombre de la técnica " katon-endan " dijo el lanzando una bola no mas grande que 50 cm que se dirigió a naruto los jounins estuvieron por saltar hasta que en un arranque de velocidad naruto apareció detrás del chunin y empezó a enfundar la katana que no sabemos dónde salió la tsuba pero no importa y con un sonoro CLICK el chunin quedo partido en pedazos irreconocibles después de eso kurama sello ese ser en lo profundo de naruto sabia que alguna vez el ser saldría de nuevo solo esperaba que el tuviera el poder para enfrentarle

-ahhhhhh maldición que fue eso – se pregunto el albo mientras veía que las chicas se movían un poco y el suspiro " mm por lo que dijo ojou-sama mañana será la reunión sinceramente no se de que ira todo esto pero se que algo malo pasara puedo sentirlo " pensó el albo luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a cada una el se retiro a entrenar mientras dejaba un kage bunshin el sabia que a las chicas los sábados les gustaba dormir hasta tarde el miro el reloj las nueve am en punto –perfecto dos horas para entrenar – dijo el mientras salía

Para las próximas dos horas se oian los sonidos de batalla dentro de el dojo del albo luego salió con una toalla al cuello "entrene bien ahora puedo mantener casi 2 dias seguidos el super saiyan fase 3 espero lograr el siguiente nivel ya que por lo que pasara de seguro lo necesitare"

El albo ahora estaba haciendo el desayuno ya que casi siempre eran las chicas el sonrio mientras recordaba las cosas que hizo con rias y akeno y el se sonrojo un poco " je quien hubiera pensado que yo terminaría con varias chicas que me quieren de seguro que estas feliz o no ero-kyoufu" y el pudo jurar oir la risa de jiraiya el solo suspiro mientras se disponía a hacer la mesa una a una llegaron las chicas que atraídas por el aroma de la deliciosa comida preparada por el albo que sonreía apenado mientras las chicas lo elogiaban y el solo se rascaba la nuca luego de que desayunaran todos se vistieron y se pusieron ropa casual luego salieron a tener un poco de diversión ya que mañana seria un dia muy pesado

Ellos primero fueron al parque de diversiones para terminar recibiendo una llamada que en la casa de los sustos había un demonio callejero todos tuvieron que ir al entrar vieron que había una joven escondida detrás de unos espejos luego salto y se transformo en un mitad humana mitad araña el albo activo el sharingan y saco un hirashin kunai que traia en la manga – kunai kage bunshin no jutsu – dijo el lanzando el kunai que se transformo en miles y rodearon a la demonio y ella se burlo de el albo por fallar este no dijo nada mientras yamato salía un poco de la vaina – dance macabre no hirashin lv 2 – dijo el para en destellos dorados y estelas de espada pasaron por toda la habitación al terminar se vio como la demonio empezaba a dividirse en varias partes iguales para rociar fluidos y sangre por todos lados y los hirashing kunai desaparecían mientras el kunai original terminaba a manos del albo que perezosamente envaino a yamato – bien quien quiere algodón de azúcar – y algunas rieron mientras otras suspiraron a los cambios de personalidad del albo

Luego de pasar el rato todos ivan caminando hacia la residencia de el albo cuando estaban por llegar vieron unos cuantos por no decir casi 1000 demonios salir de círculos de invocación pero no eran los aliados de rias o las demás estos eran independientes – vayan a la casa ahora – dijo el albo serio y todas asintieron aunque le dieron una ultima mirada al albo antes de entrar y el albo convoco una barrera haciendo que nadie entre o salga – ajajajajaj miren el mocoso quiere ser el héroe – dijo uno de ellos

y el albo solo hiso sonar su cuello – creo que ustedes no comprenden pero la presa aquí son ustedes – dijo el albo mientras el devil trigger hiso acto de presencia y los que recordaban a sparda casi se desmayaban en el acto – e-e-el es u-un d-descendiente d-de ese tt-traidor- dijo uno de ellos solo para que una espada invocada le penetre el cráneo – sumoning sword – dijo el albo mientras en una ráfaga de mil espadas aparecieron y llendo de frente atravesaron a todos los demonios dejando a algunos sobrevivientes y el solo desactivo su devil trigger

– tch ustedes no valen ni el calentamiento – dijo el albo mientras saco a soounga – mueran enton gokuryuhaaaa!- grito el albo mientras en combinaba el enton con el gokuryuhaa creando un tornado mas grande de fuego que arrazo con todo al quitar la barrera el solo podía ver como todo llazia destrozado y el solo tuvo una enorme gota en la nuca " maldición me pase de nuevo" pensó el un poco nervioso por suerte ningún civil salió herido el luego se tranquilizo – banbutsu sozo – dijo el calmadamente mientras reparaba los daños colaterales a la sociedad por asi decirlo ya que el siempre se dejaba llevar por las peleas

Luego el albo camino hacia su casa toco la puerta dos veces y fue abierta por raynare que lo golpeo con un mazo muy grande el cual solo se partió al chocar con la cabeza de el albo que miro a raynare con una mirada plana haciendo que esta se ria nerviosa – ejejejej lo siento naruto-sama pensé que alguien había logrado colarse – dijo ella con timidez mientras sacaba la lengua el solo suspiro para luego sonreírle – no pasa nada ahora vamos a dormir ya que mañana tenemos un gran dia no es asi ojou-sama – pregunto el joven heredero de 3 guerreros con poderes inimaginables

mientras la bella pelirroja solo sonrio dulcemente mientras asentía luego el albo bostezo y empezó a subir las escaleras – bien que tengan buenas noches yo ya me voy a la cama pero antes me voy a dar un baño porque apesto sigh se me olvido que la sangre de orco apesta – se quejo el mientras subia hasta su cuarto y las demás suspiraron y luego todas se miraron – bien solo dos pueden dormir con el asi que lo dejamos a la suerte – pregunto imari mientras natsumi miro a su madre y sus orejas estaban planas – no sabes que tu eres como tsunade para los juegos de suerte okaa-sama – dijo ella solo para que su madre diga que no pasaba nada

5 min después

Se ve a natsumi y rias que habían ganado ( mierda ya tengo ganas de matarle esta con dos pelirrojas pechugonas yo auch deja de quejarte inner además tenemos que terminar el cap hum me debes una pero mira que tener todas esas mujeres)

Ellas llegaron a el cuarto donde vieron a el albo que ya estaba durmiendo sus sonrisas se ensancharon mientras veian al albo lentamente se despojaron de sus ropas y se acostaron a su lado

Vale aquí esta el cap y si se lo que dije decidi dividirle en dos asi que no se desesperen por cierto tendremos a un personaje de DBZ en el cap que viene y será enemigo eso y que odia a goku desde que son muy pequeños quien es no tengo idea bueno hasta luego


End file.
